Mianhae, Saranghae
by Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic
Summary: Xiu Min terduduk dibalik tembok. Tatapan nya kosong. Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari seorang yang sangat ia cintai… 'Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…' 'PERGI KAU' 'Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo' 'Masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan kau sudah menyakitinya? Cih, pengecut' ChenMin fic! WARNING! Typo(s), GJ, Alur kecepetan, dll!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Mianhae, Saranghae**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM | Wonder Girls (Sohee) ɷ Pledis • Mianhae, Saranghae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Xiu Min terduduk dibalik tembok. Tatapan nya kosong. Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari seorang yang sangat ia cintai… 'Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…' 'PERGI KAU!' 'Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!' 'Masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan kau sudah menyakitinya? Cih, pengecut' ChenMin fic! Sumarry kepanjangan O_O**

**.**

**WARNING****! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DI MAKLUMI!**

**.**

Author P.O.V

GREP

Xiu Min kembali bersembunyi cepat dibalik tembok. Nafas nya terengah-engah. 'hampir ketahuan' batinnya.

"Ada apa Chen?"

Namja yang bernama Chen masih melihat kebelakang, merasa diikuti oleh seseorang. Lalu berbalik untuk menjawab kedua namja seumuran nya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya merasa diikuti" jawab Chen santai.

"Ciie… yang sudah punya penggemar rahasia…" goda Baekhyun, ia menunjuk-nunjuk Chen.

"WOW? JINJJA? AYO KITA KE SANA!" seru Chanyeol.

Chen menahan Chanyeol, "Tidak perlu, membuang waktu saja" ujar nya datar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandang, dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

Nafas Xiu Min tercekat, ia sedikit sedih dan kecewa… mendengar perkataan Chen…

"Tidak apa-apa Xiu Min… terus lah berjuang…" desis nya.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Kau jahat sekali, Chen" ucap Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala.

Chen mengindikkan bahu, "Apa peduli ku? Aku tidak mengenal nya" jawab nya datar.

"Tapi setidaknya… respon dia.." ucap Baekhyun.

Kenyataan nya, 92 _lines_ ini tahu siapa penguntit Chen itu. Tapi mereka pura-pura tidak tahu—karena paksaan Chen.

Langkah Chen berhenti, ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali.

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya aku cintai" ujar Chen.

"Kami tahu, kami tidak tahu siapa yang kau cintai Chen" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Nde, dan setidaknya, kau terbuka seperti kami" dukung Baekhyun.

Chen tertawa sinis, "Aku bukan kalian yang hyperaktif, tapi setidak nya… aku senang bersahabat dengan kalian, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan orang-orang yang pendiam" ujar nya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar, aura dingin langsung berubah ke aura childish.

"Itulah yang namanya Kim Jong Dae…" seru Chanyeol merangkul Chen.

"Betul itu!" dukung Baekhyun, ikut merangkul Chen.

Chen tersenyum, lalu berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Menyerah saja, Xiu Min…" desah Luhan berat. Ini sudah beribu kali nya Xiu Min berkata hal yang hampir sama kepadanya, tapi pokok pembicaraan nya adalah, Chen.

"Menyerah bagaimana? Jangan mudah menyerah! Kalau aku menyerah begitu saja sebelum berusaha semaksimal mungkin, aku akan menyesal. Luhan" ujar Xiu Min.

Luhan menatap Xiu Min tajam, "APA KAU BILANG? KAU SUDAH BERUSAHA SELAMA 5 TAHUN—ANI, HAMPIR 6 TAHUN, KIM MIN SEOK! APA ITU BELUM MEMBUAT MU PUAS?" pekik Luhan.

Xiu Min terdiam, cukup lama, dan akhirnya menggeleng.

Luhan mendesah frustasi, ia benar-benar bingung dengan pemikiran sahabat nya ini.

"Tapi…" Xiu Min menatap Luhan sendu, "bolehkan aku berharap?"

Luhan berdecak, ia mengatur nafas nya untuk mengatur emosi.

"Tapi jangan harapan palsu, Xiu Min" jawab Luhan.

Xiu Min menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum kecil, "Harapan palsu boleh saja, yang penting terus berharap…" desis nya.

Luhan hanya bergeleng, sangat susah menasehati Xiu Min. Ia keras kepala.

"Terserah kau saja, Xiu Min. aku mau bertemu Sehunnie dulu" ujar Luhan beranjak pergi.

Xiu Min melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan dan hanya dibalas tangan yang terangkat. Mungkin Luhan sedang terburu-buru.

"Chen… sekarang kamu sedang apa…?" tanya Xiu Min menerawang langit.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Xiu Min berada, Chen bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan di koridor dengan berbagai candaan. Tapi lebih tepat nya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bercanda, hanya kadang saja Chen menanggapi nya atau tertawa.

"Sudah… kalian berdua, hentikan…" ucap Chen.

"Tapi Chen, muka mu tadi lucu sekali, HAHAHA!" tawa Chanyeol, ia memukul-mukul dinding yang berada di dekat nya. mengingat ia dan Baekhyun berhasil membuat raut wajah Chen berubah drastis.

"Nde! Tadi raut muka mu sang—HAHAHA! Pokok nya—HAHAHA!" ucap Baekhyun tidak jelas, karena terpotong oleh tawanya.

Chen tertunduk geram dan malu, ini gara-gara ia melihat orang 'itu'.

"SUDAH DIAM!" seru Chen, seketika ChanBaek berhenti bersuara.

"Baiklah, maafkan kami berdua," ujar Baekhyun, "tapi aku baru tahu, tipe mu seperti itu, kkk…" kikik Baekhyun.

"Nde… tapi dia sama saja seperti Xiu Min" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

Chen mendelik tajam kearah ChanBaek, "'Dia' SANGAT berbeda dengan orang yang bernama Xiu Min itu!"

ChanBaek berguman tidak jelas, mereka sudah sangat tahu sifat Chen, keras kepala.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja" ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi… apa kau yakin akan menembak nya?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Chen terdiam, "Nde, tentu saja, sudah 3 tahun aku menyimpan perasaan kepada nya" jawab Chen.

Kini ChanBaek yang terdiam, mereka bingung dengan jalan pemikiran Chen. Kenapa tidak membalas perasaan 'si penguntit' saja? Belum tentu 'dia' membalas perasaan Chen.

"Chen" panggil Chanyeol.

"Nde?"

"Pikirlah baik-baik, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal dan menderita" jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

".…Baiklah, aku akan memikirkan nya kembali"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Tatapan mata Xiu Min kosong, matanya terus terarah ke lapangan yang berisi siswa-siswa yang sedang bermain bola. Badan nya ada disini, namun jiwa nya entah kemana. Ia sedang melamun.

"Yak! Xiu Min!" seru Luhan.

Xiu Min tersentak, ia menatap Luhan yang berada di belakang nya. Oh, Luhan tidak sendirian. Luhan bersama namjachingu nya, Sehun.

"Annyeong Luhan, Sehun" sapa Xiu Min dengan senyumannya.

"Nado annyeong, Xiu Min hyung" balas Sehun.

Luhan mendengus, tidak membalas sapaan Xiu Min, malah langsung duduk disebelah Xiu Min, dan Sehun mengikutinya.

"Jadi Xiu Min, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Luhan.

"Chen hyung lagi?" tebak Sehun.

Xiu Min terdiam, ia menghela nafas berat beberapa kali. "Aku memikirkan kata-kata mu, Luhan" jawab Xiu Min.

Ada sedikit rasa senang dihati Luhan, namun ada tanda tanya juga, "Lalu?"

"Aku bingung…," jawab Xiu Min pelan, "aku bingung dengan perasaan ku. Akal ku memerintahkan diriku untuk menyerah saja. Namun… hati ku tetap ingin mencintai nya…"

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun menghela nafas berat. Mereka sudah hampir menyerah untuk menasehati Xiu Min. tapi mereka tidak mau menemukan Xiu Min yang tengah menangis sendirian di tempat yang sepi.

"Aku terbayang, jika menjadi Chen hyung, dan Lulu hyung menjadi Xiu Min hyung" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan mendelik tajam kearah namjachingu nya, lalu memukul nya pelan, "Dasar!"

Xiu Min terkikik pelan, "Kalian itu pasangan aneh"

"Mwo? Kau mencari masalah dengan ku, Kim Min Seok?" tanya Luhan tajam.

"Ani, kalian itu lucu sekali… memang nya masalah cinta ku itu… menyedihkan?" tanya Xiu Min sendu.

Sehun terdiam, ia merasa bersalah karena berkata seperti itu. Sedangkan Luhan menghela nafas berat.

"Kami tidak bisa mengatakan itu, Minnie" jawab Luhan.

"Tapi…" Xiu Min menelan saliva kelu, "kalian mengatakan hal itu secara tidak langsung" desis Xiu Min pelan, namun cukup terdengar ketelinga Luhan maupun Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Sehun terdiam. Xiu Min terdiam. Hanya angin saja yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Mianhae" ujar Sehun.

"Ng?"

"Mianhae hyung, jika itu menyinggung mu…" lanjut Sehun, sedikit bergetar.

"Nde… gwenchana…" ucap Xiu Min.

"Bagaimana kita membeli bubble tea? Aku haus" ujar Luhan, mencoba mengubah suasana.

"Aku mau hyung!" seru Sehun semangat.

Xiu Min sedikit terdiam, akhirnya mengangguk, "Nde… sudah lama aku tidak meminum minuman itu"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Ck, minuman nya aneh" gerutu Chanyeol, meletakkan minuman bubble tea di mejanya.

Baekhyun dan Chen terus meminum bubble tea, tidak mengubris gerutuan Chanyeol. Baru Baekhyun meletakkan bubble tea nya, Baekhyun berbicara.

"Karena kau tidak terbiasa, Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun santai, kembali meminum bubble tea nya.

Chanyeol mengguman tidak jelas, dan mencoba meminum bubble tea nya.

Chen hanya geleng-geleng dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol. Tapi Chen memaklumi, Chanyeol yang paling muda diantara mereka walaupun Chanyeol yang paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga.

"Nikmati Chanyeol, nikmati" ujar Chen datar.

"Nde… nde… aku tahu itu, tuan berkepala kotak" cibir Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Chen dingin.

Baekhyun hampir tersedak mendengar cibiran Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol membuat Chen marah, akan terjadi perang dunia yang ketiga, oh jangan sampai, perang dunia ketiga sudah berhasil dihentikan oleh orang yang entah Baekhyun tahu nama nya, namun jangan sampai perang dunia ketiga terjadi.

"Eh, apa kalian ingin mendengar lelucon?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak!" jawab Chen dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Cih, dasar orang mud—"

"Xiu Min hyung! Kita duduk disini saja!"

"Uhuk!"

"Uhuk!"

Kedua orang yang lebih muda dari Baekhyun tersedak bersamaan, entak karena kaget atau entah apa itu namanya. Yang pasti juga, membuat Baekhyun juga kaget.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Sehun-ah" ujar Xiu Min memutar bola mata bosan, lalu duduk di kursi tempat Sehun sudah mendudukinya.

"Dengar kata Xiu Min, Sehunnie… kau membuat pengunjung lain teralih perhatiannya" lanjut Luhan, mengikuti Xiu Min dan Sehun.

"Tapi… Sehunkan ingin duduk disini, supaya bisa melihat keluar!" seru Sehun girang.

"Luhan, kenapa kau memilih dia menjadi namjachingu mu?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Yak! Xiu Min hyung! Aku tak segan-segan menghabisimu jika hyung mengatakan itu lagi!" ancam Sehun tajam.

Luhan tertawa, "Sehunnie, Xiu Min hanya bercanda…"

"Jadi… itu Xiu Min?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Seperti nya benar… baru pertama kali aku melihat nya secara jelas… menurutmu bagaimana, Chen?" tanya Baekhyun berbisik.

Chen menatap datar Xiu Min yang dimaksud, mengindikkan bahu dan melanjutkan kegiatan meminum nya.

"Hey! Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Chen?" tanya Baekhyun, mengecilkan volume saat menyebutkan, Chen.

"Apa peduli ku? Aku tidak mengenal nya, bahkan baru pertama kali melihat nya jelas" jawab Chen malas.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menggelengkan kepala, seperti inilah saat mereka membicarakan Xiu Min atau sekarang ada Xiu Min.

"Ingat Chen, pikirkan kembali…" desis Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti… ayo kita pergi, sudah selesaikan? Tapi jika kalian masih ada urusan, aku tunggu di luar" ujar Chen, mengambil tas nya dan pergi dari tempat mereka.

"Turuti saja, dia keras kepala" ujar Chanyeol, mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Nde… aku tahu… aku kasihan dengan namja yang bernama Xiu Min itu… bagaimana jika kita seperti itu ya?" tanya Baekhyun menatap sendu namja imut yang tengah tertawa bersama kedua teman nya.

"Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan nya, lebih baik kita menyusul Chen" jawab Chanyeol mengandeng tangan Baekhyun dan keluar dari café.

"Xiu Min hyung…" panggil Sehun.

"Nde?" tanya Xiu Min memiringkan kepala nya.

"Apa kau sadar, tadi ada Chen hyung, Baekhyun hyung, dan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun menatap kepergian ChanBaek.

Luhan melihat kearah penglihatan Sehun, sedangkan Xiu Min menatap jendela.

"Aku tahu, makanya kau memilih tempat ini kan?" tanya Xiu Min.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, memang sudah rencana nya ia menyatakan duduk di sini sampai mengalihkan perhatian pengunjung lain. Luhan menggeleng pelan dengan kenyataan yang ia dengar, ia kira… Sehun memilih duduk disini karena keinginan nya, ternyata?

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

Xiu Min terdiam, ia mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti perkataan mu, Luhan," jawab Xiu Min setelah sekian menit terdiam, "maaf"

"Maksud hyungduel?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan tetap mencintai nya, bagaimanapun Chen melakukan hal yang membuatku terpuruk sekalipun" jawab Xiu Min mantap.

Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepala, entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menggeleng hari ini, ini semua karena Xiu Min.

"Aku tidak bertanggup jawab jika kau menangis lagi…," ujar Luhan, "tapi jika kau ingin ada orang di samping mu, panggil aku dan Sehun"

"Nde… arraso…"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Keesokan harinya, Chen berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, tidak biasanya Chen seperti ini. Bangun kesiangan dan menyebabkan ia telat masuk sekolah. Sudah 5 menit dari jam masuk.

"Sial! Aku bisa masuk ke daftar hitam!" keluh Chen yang sedikit berlebihan.

Sedikit lagi ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba ada batu yang mengenai kepala nya.

TUK

Langkah Chen terhenti, mencoba mencari orang yang ingin bermasalah dengan nya.

"Diatas…"

Desisan itu mengalihkan perhatian Chen ke atas gerbang. Terdapat namja imut berpipi chubby yang pasti Chen sudah dibuat bad mood lagi.

"Kau, ada apa?" tanya Chen malas.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Xiu Min tersenyum kecil, "Kau ingin masuk kan? Gerbang sudah ditutup sejak tadi, naiklah… aku akan menurunkan dahan pohon ini sekuat tenaga" jawab Xiu Min pelan.

Chen mengangguk malas, jika tidak ada pertolongan lagi, ia akan tidak masuk sekolah satu hari. Dan dia ingin sekali sekolah.

"Cepat lah" ucap Chen.

SREET

Dahan pohon yang sedang dan diperkirakan kuat sudah ada di atas bahu Chen, dan dengan cekatan tangan kuat Chen menggemgam dahan itu.

"Siap-siap sedikit terpental" ujar Xiu Min dibalik tembok yang cukup tinggi.

"Nde"

SRAAK

BRUK

Pantat Chen mendarat mulus diatas tanah berumput. Dan pohon yang digunakan untuk membuatnya seperti tampak bergoyang-goyang.

"Wow, kuat juga namja itu" desis Chen, dan dengan cepat ia berdiri dan membersihkan diri. Dan saat matanya menulusuri tempat nya berada, Xiu Min sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Ck, datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar" cibir Chen. Ia langsung berlari ke kelas nya yang sudah Chen hapal, jam pelajaran pertama adalah guru termalas.

Xiu Min yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak hanya tersenyum kecil, tatapan nya sendu, biarlah seperti ini.

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke kelas!" seru Xiu Min yang langsung berlari kekelas nya.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Dia yang menyelamatkan mu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya, apalagi caranya untuk Chen dapat masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

"Nde.. begitulah, tapi aku sedikit berterima kasih saja, setelah itu aku tidak peduli" jawab Chen malas.

"Setidak nya, kau datangi dia" ujar Chanyeol yang sedari diam dari pembicaraan dimulai.

"Kalau aku malas?" tanya Chen.

"Benar kata Chanyeol, Chen" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kalian saja, bilang padanya kalau aku berterima kasih, sedikit" ucap Chen meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Dasar" cibir Chanyeol setelah kepergian Chen.

"Lebih baik kita datangi Xiu Min sekarang, aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu" ujar Baekhyun.

"Terserah pada mu, Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun.

҈҈҈

"Kekuatan yang tidak diketahui karena tertutupi oleh wajah imut mu" desis Luhan ngeri.

"Walau aku sudah tahu Xiu Min hyung ikut taekwondo dan futsal, tetap saja aku kaget" ujar Sehun.

Xiu Min tersenyum geli, memang banyak yang terjebak karena wajah dan sifat nya yang kadang kekanakan.

"Tapi sayang, hyung langsung bersembunyi" ujar Sehun.

"Nde… aku tahu, tapi itu lebih baik" ungkap Xiu Min.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, "Tapi lebih baik kau ada dihadapan nya saat dia berdiri" ujar Luhan.

"Aku terlalu malu, bahkan tadi pertama kali aku berbicara dengan nya" ujar Xiu Min, menerawang keatas.

Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang, membayangkan cinta mereka seperti Xiu Min. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Sehun!"

Sehun hampir terjungkal karena suara bass yang memanggil nya, sudah bisa dipastikan Sehun, pemilik suara itu akan langsung memeluk nya dan menggelitik nya.

"Yaa! Chanyeol hyung! Lepaskan!" pekik Sehun saat merasakaan sepasang tangan menggelitik nya.

"Tidak!" balas Chanyeol terus menggelitik Sehun.

Xiu Min dan Luhan membeku, melihat alien aneh datang tiba-tiba dan Sehun seperti sudah sangat dekat dengan alien itu. Dan XiuHan tahu siapa alien itu.

"Abaikan saja si Chanyeol itu"

DEG

Satu suara lagi mengagetkan Luhan dan Xiu Min, dan pastinya Xiu Min tahu itu siapa. Namun, bukan itu yang dimaksud kan. Kenapa dua orang couple ini yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini karena kedekatan nya seperti surat dan perangko ini ada di dekat mereka?

"Ah.. Byun Baekhyun imnida… walau mungkin kalian sudah mengenalku, tapi tidak apa-apa kan perkenalan secara formal?" tanya Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan nya.

Xiu Min masih membatu, sedangkan Luhan yang sudah tersadar langsung membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun, walau kadang melirik namjachingu nya yang tengah disiksa oleh orang yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Xi Luhan imnida… dan… bisakan kau bilang kepada Chanyeol-ssi untuk menghentikan itu kepada Sehun? Aku kasihan kepada Sehun…" ujar Luhan memelas.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima, dan saat Chanyeol lengah, Sehun langsung kabur dan memeluk Luhan.

"Kasihan Sehun, babo! Dan kita selesaikan hal ini secepat nya!" jawab Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan langsung mendekati HunHanXiu.

"Ah… Xiu Min, kami hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu…" ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun mendelik tajam kearah Chanyeol, "Apa hyung? Hyung memanggil Xiu Min hyung tanpa embel-embel ssi? Xiu Min hyung, apa hyung dekat dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun cepat.

Xiu Min yang sudah tersadar saat ChanBaek menghampiri mereka, hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hyung saja baru berhadapan dengan nya, Sehun" jawab Xiu Min.

"Ke INTI nya, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, ke inti nya," ujar Chanyeol, ia mengulurkan tangan kedepan Xiu Min, "Park Chanyeol imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol, dan bolehkan aku memanggilmu Xiu Min? Dan atas nama Chen, ia berterima kasih kepada mu karena membuat nya tidak telat pada pelajaran pertama, sedikit"

Xiu Min mengerjab mata, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sedikit cepat, walau bisa masuk kedalam telinga Xiu Min dan tidak keluar.

"Hyung, kau terlalu cepat" cibir Sehun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa sikap nya menjadi dewasa di sini, ia melirik Xiu Min beberapa kali, rasa kasihan menyerang dirinya, 'coba saja Chen merespon nya…' batin Baekhyun.

"Inti nya, Chen berterima kasih kepada mu, sedikit" ujar Baekhyun.

"Cih, sedikit?" cibir Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengindikkan bahu, "Kami juga tidak tahu jalan pikiran nya, jadi jangan salahkan kami yang hanya disuruh untuk menyampaikan hal ini kepada Xiu Min" ujar Chanyeol.

"Sudah, begitu saja? Bisa tinggalkan Xiu Min dan kami berdua sendirian?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi!" potong Xiu Min, menghentikan 1 langkah kepergian mereka.

"Nde?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bilang padanya…'cheonma'…" jawab Xiu Min dengan senyum kecil.

"Baiklah…" ujar Baekhyun berlalu pergi, namun Chanyeol masih di tempat dengan muka sedih.

"Xiu Min, sudah kubilang panggil aku Chanyeol saja! Ah, tunggu aku Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

"Xiu Min hyung…","Xiu Min…"

"Aku tahu… aku tahu…" potong Xiu Min cepat.

"Dan kenapa kau membalas nya?" tanya Luhan datar.

"Ia sudah berterima kasih kepada ku, walau sedikit… ada kecewa dan senang… setidak nya aku balas saja.." jawab Xiu Min pelan.

"Aku memang sedikit dekat dengan Chen hyung" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba, Luhan dan Xiu Min langsung memandang nya.

"Dan aku setuju dengan Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung, jalan pemikiran Chen hyung aneh…" lanjut Sehun

"Lalu?" tanya Xiu Min penasaran.

"Seperti yang kuberitahukan kepada hyung, hobi nya, kesukaan nya, dan lain sebagai nya. seperti nya Chen hyung sedikit menyadari hal itu, maka dari itu akhir-akhir ini Chen hyung sedikit menjauhi ku" jawab Sehun.

"Dan… kita kembali ke kelas saja, aku sudah mulai bosan membahas Chan, Chen, Chun, Chin, dan lain sebagai nya" cibir Luhan.

PLETAK

"Sekali lagi kau mengejek nya, jangan harap kau masih bernafas besok" desis Xiu Min dingin.

**ͼ****Mianhae, Saranghae****ͽ**

"Cheonma? Cih.." cibir Chen dingin.

"Kau tahu Chen…," desah Baekhyun berat, "jika kau seperti itu terus kepada Xiu Min, kau akan menyesal…"

"Mana akan menyesal? Sedangkan aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa kepada nya? aku hanya risih sering diikuti, walau akhir-akhir ini tidak, dan membuatku leluasa dalam melakukan hal lain" ujar Chen.

"Hati-hati saja Chen… apa yang dikatakan Baekyun ada benar nya juga…" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kalian sama saja," cibir Chen, "kalian jodoh ya? Ah… apa kalian berpacaran?" tebak Chen.

DUAG

"Yak! APPO!" pekik Chen.

"Ada-ada saja, kami kan sahabat!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Tapi kalian seperti berpacaran, babo" cibir Chen.

"Tapi…," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, "apa benar kita ini cocok?" tanya Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Chen mengangguk, "Benar… tapi aku tidak masalahkan jika kalian gay" jawab Chen.

Baekhyun tertunduk, wajah nya sedikit memerah, tapi ada lega nya juga Chen mengukapkan bahwa tidak masalah jika ia dan Chanyeol itu gay. Apa mereka beritahu saja bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran sejak 5 tahun yang lalu?

"C..Chen…" panggil Baekhyun bergetar.

"Nde?"

"Sebenar nya… kami…" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena terlalu gugup, Chanyeol menatap nya kaget.

"Mwo… Baek…"

"Sebenar nya, kalian kenapa?" tanya Chen penasaran.

"Kami… aahk.. Yeolli, kau saja yang bilang!" pekik Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol.

Chen mengeryit, 'Yeolli'? panggilan yang manis, atau?

"Jangan-jangan… kalian berpacaran?" tebak Chen.

Baekhyun membeku, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Benar itu!" seru Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Yak… yak… hentikan Park Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa yang aku curigakan selama 3 tahun ini benar?" kekeh Chen.

"Mwo? Kau sudah curiga?" tanya Baekhyun kaget, melepaskan tangan nya untuk melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kalian bodoh atau apa? Kedekatan kalian yang melebihi teman membuatku curiga" jawab Chen santai.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Chanyeol terus mempererat pelukannya.

"Dan hentikan kegiatan kalian, apa kalian tidak malu?" cibir Chen.

"Sudah kukatakan Chanyeol, lepaskan!" titah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasang wajah sedih nya dan akhirnya mengalah untuk melepaskan pelukan nya.

**ͼ****Mianhae, Saranghae****ͽ**

"Yak! Oh Sehoon! Kau sudah meminum 10 bubble tea!" seru Luhan kesal.

"Lulu hyung! Hyung tidak tahu betapa nikmat nya bubble tea itu!" balas Sehun.

Xiu Min menatap datar pasangan didepan nya, tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik nya. akhir-akhir ini ia jarang mengikuti Chen, apa sekarang ia mengikuti Chen lagi?

BRAK

"Mianhae! Sehun, Luhan, aku duluan!" seru Xiu Min meninggalkan HunHan yang tengah berdebat.

"Nanti bertemu lagi, hyung!" balas Sehun.

"Dia, mau mengikuti Chen lagi?" tanya Luhan.

"Mungkin, ah hyung, jangan ambil, aku masih ingin minum~~" rengek Sehun.

"Tidak, Oh Sehoon, kau sudah meminumnya terlalu banyak" tegas Luhan.

҈҈҈

Xiu Min melangkah pelan, menelusuri sekolah yang tengah istirahat sampai pulang, dikarenakan guru-guru sedang rapat. Biasa.

'_Semangat Chen!'_

'_Kau yakin Chen?'_

'_Aku yakin, dan sekarang, aku akan mendatanginya'_

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Xiu Min yang sudah sangat hapal langsung bersembunyi, sudah tahu siapa saja suara tadi. Dan tidak perlu ditanyakan.

'_Sohee-ssi…'_

'_Ah, nde..?'_

'_Kim Jong Dae imnida… aah… bisa aku mengutarakan sesuatu?'_

'_Ya?'_

'_Saranghae…'_

DEG

BRUK

Tubuh Xiu Min terjatuh, semua nya lemas, tatapan nya kosong, hanya karena pengakuan dari orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

'_Eh?'_

'_Jeongmal saranghae, Sohee-ssi'_

Xiu Min menggeleng kuat, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Namun, ini semua bukan mimpi.

"Lebih baik aku pergi…" desis Xiu Min, ia melangkah gontai meninggalkan Chen dan Sohee, tanpa tahu apa balasan Sohee.

CS' Side

Sohee terdiam, tampak berpikir untuk jawaban apa yang harus diberi kepada Chen. Sedangkan Chen? Ia berharap penuh.

"Chen-ssi…" panggil Sohee.

"Nde?"

"Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae…," jawab Sohee memelas, "aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan mu, jeongmal mianhae… mungkin kau bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain…" ujar Sohee tersenyum, untuk tidak membuat Chen shock.

Tapi, walau Sohee sudah mengeluarkan senyuman nya, Chen tetap saja shock. Hati nya terasa tertusuk triliun jarum tajam. Atau ribuan harimau menerkam hati nya. Intinya, hatinya benar-benar sakit!

Chen mencoba tersenyum, "Nde… gwenchana… terima kasih sudah mau mendengar pengakuan ku…" ujar Chen.

"Ghamsahamida Chen-ssi, kau sudah mengerti, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucap Sohee pergi berlalu.

Chen masih ditempat, membatu dan tetap memasang senyuman nya. hingga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengintip tidak melihat reaksi apa-apa dari Chen sesudah Sohee pergi.

"Chen…" panggil Baekhyun.

"…."

"Chen!" panggil Chanyeol.

"…."

BRUK

"CHEN!" pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, segera menghampiri Chen.

Tubuh Chen terjatuh, namun senyuman tidak hilang dari bibir nya, senyuman dusta bahwa dia senang.

"Chen! Bangun! Bangun!" seru Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuk pipi Chen.

"Astaga… dia pingsan, Yeolli!" seru Baekhyun.

"Kita bawa ke Ruang Kesehatan!" balas Chanyeol, mengankat tubuh Chen.

"Nde!" balas Baekhyun membantu mengangkat Chen.

**|TBC OR DELETE?|**

Annyeong… bertemu lagi dengan Rin Rin yang cantik, lucu, imut, manis, WAW! XD atau ICAL : Imut, CAntik, dan Lucu XD oh ya, yang ICAL jangan ngambil ya… Rin Rin juga dapet nya dari temen '-'

Rin Rin bikin FF CHENMIN AGAIN! XD

Chen pingsan… #ikutpingsan

Shock karena Sohee eonnie nolak XD

Gimana hayo… rasanya ditolak Sohee eonni? Ngerasain rasanya Xiu Min kan?

Chen : Ya! Itu hanya scenario mu! Di hati ku hanya ada Xiu Min hyung! #peluk Xiu Min

Xiu Min : #blushing

Rin Rin : #tawanista

Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi, **REVIEW** PLEASE~~~ #bbuing2barengChenMin "Pucchi-Pucchi~~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Mianhae, Saranghae**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM | Wonder Girls (Sohee) ɷ Pledis • Mianhae, Saranghae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Xiu Min terduduk dibalik tembok. Tatapan nya kosong. Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari seorang yang sangat ia cintai… 'Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…' 'PERGI KAU!' 'Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!' 'Masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan kau sudah menyakitinya? Cih, pengecut' ChenMin fic! Sumarry kepanjangan O_O**

**.**

**WARNING****! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DI MAKLUMI!**

**.**

Author P.O.V

"Hiks… hiks…"

Tangisan pilu terdengar di atap sebuah gedung tua. Suara tersebut sudah terdengar ±2 jam yang lalu, berarti orang itu telah menangis lama. Tak ada seorangpun datang menghampiri nya. dikarenakan tempat orang itu berada di gedung tua pinggir sekolah dan masih bagian sekolah.

"Ch.. Chen… hiks… dasar… hiks… tap… tapi… hiks… kenapa… hiks… aku… masih mencintai mu? Hiks.."

Orang yang diketahui bernama Xiu Min menangis sendirian. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, yaitu Chen. Namun kini berbeda, bukan karena sikap dingin Chen atau semacamnya. Kini perbuatan Chen yang membuat Xiu Min seperti ini. Sungguh demi bakpao yang masih dipanaskan—menurut Xiu Min, lebih baik melompatkan diri dari lantai 30 daripada mendengar pernyataan cinta dari orang yang ia cintai kepada orang lain. Tapi ini resikonya, Xiu Min berkata sendiri bahwa ia siap dengan semua resiko nya.

"Ini sakit… kau tahu… ini sakit!" pekik Xiu Min, mengangkat wajah nya dengan air mata berderai di pelupuk matanya.

Xiu Min mengusap matanya, menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Menangis selama 2½ jam itu sangat melelahkan. Dan cukup membuat dada Xiu Min sedikit tenang.

"Apa… aku melupakan Chen saja?" tanya Xiu Min, menatap langit dengan burung-burung berterbangan disana. Tidak peduli ia membolos pelajaran atau semacamnya. Ia ingin menenangkan diri.

"Tapi… aku mencintai nya…" jawab Xiu Min.

"Tapi Chen sudah menyakiti ku, sangat menyakitiku…" ujar Xiu Min.

"Tapi, kenapa hati ku tetap mencintai mu?" tanya Xiu Min, ia tersenyum getir.

"Aku terasa bodoh mencintai mu, tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri, aku benar-benar mencintai mu, sebagaimanapun kau menyakiti ku, seperti ini" jawab Xiu Min. (curcol dikit : kayak Rin Rin TTATT)

Xiu Min terdiam, merasa bodoh karena berbicara sendiri, bertanya sendiri dan menjawabnya sendiri. Bodoh.

"Baby Don't Cry~~"

Sebuah suara mengalun begitu merdu, Xiu Min tidak menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

"Jangan menangis terus, Xiu Min-ie" ujar Luhan.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika aku menangis, jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu mengurusi ku" ucap Xiu Min, tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Tapi, jika melihat sahabat ku sendiri menangis, apa aku diam saja, seperti batu?" tanya Luhan terkekeh sinis, "sekejam apapun diriku, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian menangis, memikul beban berat sendirian"

Xiu Min kini menatap Luhan, "Lalu? Apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakanlah, aku siap mendengarkan nya"

Dan Xiu Min mulai bercerita

•ᴥ• ~**Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ **•ᴥ•

Luhan kembali menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau tidak mendengar jawaban Sohee-ssi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku….," Xiu Min menatap awan, "tidak kuat untuk mendengar selanjutnya"

"Bagaimana kalau Sohee-ssi menolak nya?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau berpikir seperti itu, ataupun Sohee-ssi menerima nya, aku tidak mau berpikir seperti itu" jawab Xiu Min, mengucapkan 6 kata yang sama di satu kalimat.

"Aku mengerti, dan aku akan selalu mendukung mu, Xiu Min" ujar Luhan.

Xiu Min tersenyum, "Jeongmal gomawo… Luhan-ie"

"Cheonma…"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Aku… dimana?" tanya Chen pelan, memegang kepala nya yang terasa pusing.

"Kau di Ruang Kesehatan, Chen. Untunglah kau sudah sadar…" jawab Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

Chen terdiam, mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Sudah kubilang Chen, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menyesal dan sengsara" ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Chen datar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Chen menghela nafas berat, ini kenapa ia tidak mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol, 'pikir!'.

"Apa kau mau seperti Xiu Min? penguntit?" cibir Chanyeol, ia terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan Chen.

Chen menggeleng.

"Lalu, apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chen menghela nafas, ia tampak berpikir cukup keras.

"Mungkin…" setelah cukup lama, Chen membuka suara, "aku harus melupakan nya" ujar Chen.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, cukup setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Chen. Tapi, jika itu membuat Chen seperti mayat hidup, mereka tidak mau.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Chen mengangguk lemah.

"Benar? Aku tidak yakin" ujar Baekhyun memincingkan matanya.

Chen menghela nafas, "Mungkin, aku harus mencoba mencintai 'penguntit' itu" ujar Chen terkekeh.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulatkan mata, "MWO?"

"Benar, jadi ini rasanya menjadi seperti dia? Tidak di terima rasa cinta nya? tapi seperti nya, dia lebih menyakitkan" jawab Chen, menatap jendela dan tertawa pelan.

"Tapi… apa kau akan diterima?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Chen bingung.

Chanyeol menelan saliva berat, "Masalahnya… saat kau menyatakan cinta pada Sohee-ssi, aku melihat Xiu Min mendengarnya, terduduk di balik tembok…" jawab Chanyeol.

DEG

Chen terkaget, "Ap—apa?"

"Nde… aku juga melihat nya," lanjut Baekhyun, "sebelum ia mendengar jawaban Sohee-ssi, dia meninggalkan tempat itu, seperti nya ketempat sepi karena aku dengan dari Sehun bahwa saat ia ingin menangis, dia selalu menyendiri ditempat yang sepi."

Chen menunduk, terdiam, merasa bersalah—untuk pertama kalinya kepada Xiu Min.

"Datangi dia" ujar Chanyeol, menyentuh pundak Chen.

"Kapan? Aku tidak tahu sekarang dia dimana" ucap Chen, menatap luruk keluar.

"Coba kau cari, cari dimana saja, sampai ketemu, peluklah dia" ujar Baekhyun.

Chen mengangguk, mencoba berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi, jika kalian ada urusan, tidak perlu mengikuti ku, jika ingin, silahkan" ujar Chen, lalu berlari keluar dari Ruang Kesehatan.

"Yeolli…" panggil Baekhyun, menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

"Nde… apa ini bisa berjalan mulus? Luhan sangat perhatian dengan Xiu Min, itupun karena Chen yang terus membuat Xiu Min menangis…" ujar Chanyeol, memijat pelipis nya.

"Nde…" balas Baekhyun.

"Kita ikuti?" tanya Chanyeol, tersenyum evil.

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol, "Jangan! Ini urusan mereka!'

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Haah… haah… dimana dia?" tanya Chen terngah-engah.

Chen terus berlari, menelurusi setiap sudur sekolah.

"Tidak ada, dimana dia?" tanya Chen.

Mata Chen terhenti di seseorang, dan segera ia menghampiri orang itu.

"SEHUN!" seru Chen.

Sehun terhenti, menatap Chen bingung.

"Chen hyung, waeyo? Tumbe?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau… tahu… haah… haah… dimana… dia?" tanya Chen.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Chen menelan saliva berat, "Teman mu…" jawab Chen.

"Lulu hyung?" tanya Sehun.

Chen berpikir, mungkin Luhan ada didekat Xiu Min. dan akhirnya Chen mengangguk.

"Mungkin sedang bersama—tunggu, kalau hyung mau bertemu Lulu, jangan sekarang" ujar Sehun cepat dan tajam.

"Aakh… masalah nya aku ada urusan dengan nya, PENTING!" elak Chen.

Sehun berpikir sebentar, dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ikuti aku, tapi hyung hanya perlu berdiri di tempat yang kubilang, nanti akan ku panggil Lulu hyung" ujar Sehun dingin.

Chen mengangguk.

•ᴥ• ~**Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ **•ᴥ•

Chen kaget karena Sehun menuju gedung tua yang sebagian besar ditakuti oleh penghuni sekolah mereka. Kaget juga, selain kekuatan yang menyelamatkan nya karena terlambat dan tidak takut masuk sendirian ketempat ini.

"Hyung, tunggu disini, jika hyung pergi, aku jamin hyung tidak akan selamat" ujar Sehun dingin, dan masuk kedalam gedung tua itu.

"Setahuku…. Sehun takut dengan hal seperti ini, kenapa ia berani? Apa Sehun sering kesini?" tanya Chen yang daritadi terdiam.

Sangat lama menunggu Sehun kembali, Chen perkirakan, tempat yang didatangi Sehun adalah atap. Karena hanya tempat itu yang cukup bisa untuk menyendiri. Tapi… gedung ini sudah tua dan terlihat menakutkan untuk dimasuki.

"Apa aku menyusul saja?" tanya Chen, agak pegal karena berdiri lama, sampai-sampai membolos pelajaran.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Belum satu langkah Chen memasuki gedung itu. Suara langkah terdengar di telinga Chen. Suara nya cepat.

"HYUNG!" pekik Sehun ,terengah-engah.

"Sehun, kenapa?" tanya Chen bingung.

"Lulu hyung menolak, walau sudah kubujuk karena urusan penting, dan akhir nya Lulu hyung meminta, 'apa urusan itu?'" jawab Sehun.

Chen sedikit menggeram, jadi dia berdiri disini sendirian, pegal, dan sebagainya hanya mendapat jawaban seperti ini? Menyedihkan!

Chen memutar bola mata malas, "Nanti saja, bilang kepada Luhan, temui aku di taman belakang" ujar Chen meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun mengeryit, namun detik selanjutnya menggeleng pelan, "Sifat nya kembali lagi, aku sempat bingung dengan sifat nya saat tadi bertemu" desis Sehun dan kembali memasuki gedung untuk berbicara dengan Luhan dan Xiu Min.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Xiu Min memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Lulu hyung, katanya, nanti saja, tapi nanti bertemu di taman belakang" jawab Sehun.

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas, "Aku bingung, apa urusan nya untuk mendatangi ku?" tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah hyung," jawab Sehun, "aku juga sempat bingung, namun saat pergi, sifat nya kembali normal"

Xiu Min hanya memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang berdebat, tampaknya ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan inti pembicaraan.

Chen…

Xiu Min membalik, menatap gedung sekolah yang terlihat jelas dari atas sana, "Bagaimana kabar mu? Kau kemari untuk menemui ku?" tanya Xiu Min pelan.

"Xiu Min!" seru Luhan. Xiu Min kembali membalik melihat Luhan.

"Nde?"

"Ayo kita kembali, pelajaran kelima mau dimulai" ujar Luhan, diangguki oleh Sehun.

Xiu Min hanya tersenyum, lalu beriringan keluar dari tempat tua menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Chen merunduk sedih, pertama—ani, kedua kali nya ia seperti ini. Merasa terpuruk oleh orang yang ia cintai atau orang yang dicoba dicintai.

"CHEN!"

Kepala Chen terangkat, mencoba mencari asal suara.

"Disini!"

Kepala Chen menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan sesosok seseorang.

"Ah kau, Baekhyun. Waeyo?" tanya Chen bingung.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk disebelah Chen.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chen menghela nafas, "Aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan nya…" jawab Chen.

"Ng?" Baekhyun melirik Chen, "lalu?"

"Tapi… aku menemukan tempatnya" jawab Chen semangat.

"Tempat apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chen menatap Baekhyun, "Tempat dimana Xiu Min itu menyendiri" jawab Chen.

Baekhyun terbelak, "Dari mana kau tahu?!"

"Sebenarnya…," Chen sedikit menghela nafas, "aku bertemu Sehun, dan Sehun mengajak ku ke suatu tempat. Namun, aku tidak bertemu dengan Xiu Min" jawab Chen lesu.

Baekhyun terdiam, perjuangan Chen seperti perjuangan Xiu Min dulu. Membalikkan keadaan, eo? Tapi, sifat dingin Chen seperti sirna.

"Chen.." panggil Baekhyun.

"Nde?"

Baekhyun sedikit terdiam, sedikit bingung karena memanggil Chen tiba-tiba, "Ngg… aku akan terus mendukung mu! Karena kau adalah sahabat ku. Hwating!" seru Baekhyun.

Chen tersenyum kecil, "Nde, gomawo"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Xiu Min memandang keluar jendela, lalu memperhatikan kedepan sana, namun apa yang dibicarakan seosaengnim nya tidak didengarkan. Otaknya tengah memikirkan sebuah pilihan. Diantara A atau B.

"Kim Min Seok!"

Xiu Min terkesiap, reflek, ia langsung berdiri.

"Nde, seosaengnim?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasan saya?" tanya balik Im seosaengnim.

Xiu Min menggeleng pelan. Toh, daripada dikeluarkan.

"Kalau begitu, coba kerjakan soal ini" ujar Im seosaengnim.

Xiu Min mengangguk lemas. Melangkah kedepan kelas dan mengerjakan soal sebisa nya.

Tek

Suara spidol yang ditaruh ditempatnya terdengar. Menunjukkan bahwa apa yang dikerjakan Xiu Min selesai.

Im seosaengnim meneliti hasil dari Xiu Min. untuk pelajaran ini, Xiu Min cukup ahli.

"Bagus, tapi lebih baik kau memperhatikan" ujar Im seosaengnim.

"Nde seosaengnim, mianhae" ucap Xiu Min segera kembali ketempat duduk nya.

Tapi setelah kembali ketempat nya, Xiu Min tidak memperhatikan terlalu kelas, tangan nya tetap mencatat apa yang seosaengnim jelaskan, namun pikirannya kalut. Masih antara memilih A atau B?

"Mungkin… aku harus memilih cara itu, untuk melupakannya" guman Xiu Min pelan, hampir tidak bersuara.

Apa yang Xiu Min pilih?

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Keesokan harinya.

Seperti biasa, hari dilalui biasa, setiap detik, menit, jam juga dilalui seperti biasa.

Namun, kini ada yang berbeda, khusus untuk Chen dan Xiu Min.

Di tempat yang berbeda namun di waktu yang sama.

"HATCHI!"

"HATCHI!"

Chen side's

Chen mengusap hidung nya, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Chen, kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani, hanya seperti ada yang membicarakanku atau semacam nya" jawab Chen.

"Siapa yang membicarakanmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Molla, aku tidak peduli" jawab Chen.

"Mungkin, 'mereka'" ujar Chanyeol.

"'Mereka'? siapa?" tanya Chen.

"Mungkin, maksud Yeolli adalah Luhan, Sehun, dan Xiu Min" jawab Baekhyun.

"Heh?"

Xiu Min side's

Sama seperti Chen, Xiu Min mengusap hidung nya.

"Kau sakit, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau masuk angin? Hampir setiap hari kau disini.." tanya Luhan.

Xiu Min menggeleng, "Ani, hanya perasaanku saja mungkin" jawab Xiu Min.

"Perasaan apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Seperti ada yang membicarakan ku" jawab Xiu Min lesu.

"'Mereka'?" tanya Luhan.

Xiu Min memiringkan kepala, "_Dare_¹?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Yak hyung! Jangan memakai bahasa jepang, aish…" gerutu Sehun, menutup telinganya.

Luhan memutar bola mata malas melihat reaksi Sehun yang berlebihan, namun segera menjawab pertanyaan Xiu Min.

"92 lines itu…" jawab Luhan.

"Maksud Lulu, Chanyeol—Baekhyun—Chen hyung?" tebak Sehun.

Xiu Min hampir tersedak, namun masih bisa terkontrol.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan mereka lagi" ujar Xiu Min.

Luhan terdiam, apa maksudnya, Xiu Min mau melupakan Chen?

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Kerja bagus, Xiu Min!"

Xiu Min tersenyum kecil, 'Itupun kalau berhasil…' batin Xiu Min sendu.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Jam sudah menunjukkan 12 lebih. Waktu istirahat.

Sebagian besar siswa pergi ke kantin. Namun ada juga yang lebih memilih menetap dikelas saja, pergi ke perpustakaan, dan sebagainya.

Dan ChenMin cs' termasuk pergi ke kantin.

Xiu Min side's

"Aku ingin minum bubble tea hyungie~~" rengek Sehun.

Xiu Min terkekeh, sedangkan Luhan yang dicap sebagai namjachingu Sehun hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Pulang nanti saja, Sehunnie" jawab Luhan, memakan makanan yang ia pesan.

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang~~~" rengek Sehun, meletakkan kepala diatas meja.

"Oh ya Luhan," Xiu Min menatap Luhan, "tahun ini kita lulus kan?" tanya Xiu Min.

Luhan terdiam, lalu mengangguk lemas.

Sehun yang awalnya kurang semangat langsung terjungkal kaget.

"Aku baru ingat!," pekik Sehun, "huee~~ Sehunnie tidak bisa bertemu Lulu lagi~~~"

Xiu Min memutar bola mata malas. Ia dan Luhan sudah kelas XII, sedangkan Sehun masih kelas XI. Dan pertemuan Luhan dengan Sehun saat Sehun masuk ke SMA ini.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie, kita masih bisa bertemu" hibur Luhan, yang merasa Sehun akan semakin histeris.

"Tapi itu akan jarang!" elak Sehun.

Xiu Min menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun, "Kami usahakan untuk menemuimu, Sehun" ujar Xiu Min.

"Memang nya hyungduel mau masuk universitas yang sama?" tanya Sehun.

"Nde, tentu saja!" jawab Luhan semangat, dan langsung membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Sehun, nanti juga kau bisa masuk kedalam universitas yang akan kita masuki" ujar Xiu Min.

Sehun menerawang kebawah.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"Berarti Sehun hanya bisa bermain dengan Chanyeol—Baekhyun—Chen hyung dong?" tanya Sehun balik.

Ah, jangan lupakan ketiga sahabat itu satu angkatan dengan Sehun. Namun berbeda kelas.

"Mereka juga asyik kan?" tanya Luhan mencoba menghibur.

"Nde… tapi lebih asyik jika bersama Lulu~~" jawab Sehun manja.

Xiu Min terdiam, mendengar nama Chen terdengar lagi. Oh, kenapa usaha untuk melupakan—walau mesti dusta kepada perasaan nya sangat susah?

Dan Xiu Min memijat pelipisnya.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah, aniyo," jawab Xiu Min cepat, lalu ia berdiri, "aku duluan, ada urusan!"

Chen side's

"Tidak terasa, sebentar lagi kita kelas XII, nde…" ucap Baekhyun senang.

"Nde! Kita juga bisa ke universitas!" ucap Chanyeol senang.

Chen menghela nafas, "Apa kalian tahu, maksud lain dari perkataan kalian?" tanya Chen.

Baekhyun menatap Chen, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli, menyeruput minuman kesukaan nya.

"Memang, apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kelas XII sekarang akan keluar" jawab Chen datar.

"Lalu, apa hubungan nya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"'Dia' akan keluarkan?" jawab Chen yang berbalik tanya kepada kedua sahabatnya.

ChanBaek terdiam, benar juga… apa Chen akan menjadi mayat hidup? Jangan sampai! Mereka tidak ingin Chen, sahabatnya, menjadi manusia kosong!

"Tapi… dia pasti akan kesini, aku yakin itu!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Hah, kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukankah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa Sehun dan Luhan itu berpacaran? Dan apalagi Xiu Min adalah sahabat dekat Luhan. PASTI Luhan akan menemui SehunNYA bersama Xiu Min" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi, akan lama" timpal Chen.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, otaknya masih belum mencerna apa yang dijawab Baekhyun.

"Tugas yang banyak, belum lagi ini-itu" jawab Chen, memainkan sedotan malas.

"Memang benar… tapi masih kemungkinan yang aku jawab itu benarkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"98% benar," jawab Chen, "tapi, itu akan lama"

"YAK! APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN?! SUDAH TAHU TADI ULANGAN YANG PALING AKU BENCI, DITAMBAH PEMBICARAAN YANG SEPERTI BENANG KUSUT KALIAN!" pekik Chanyeol kesal, mengalihkan perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin.

DUAK

Tangan kecil Baekhyun memukul pucuk kepala Chanyeol, lalu segera berdiri dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Baru yang lain melakukan kegiatan nya masing-masing.

"Appoyo~~ Baekkie, kenapa kau memukul ku~~?" tanya Chanyeol meringis.

"Kau berteriak terlalu keras, bodoh" jawab Baekhyun datar, lalu meminum lemon tea nya.

Chen mengangguk, sama seperti Baekhyun, meminum jus alpukat nya. (curcol dikit : minuman kesukaan Rin Rin XD)

Chanyeol hanya menggerutu tidak jelas dan pelan, dan ChenBaek menghiraukannya #poorChanChan

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Xiu Min terdiam ditempat ia biasa menyendiri, Luhan dan Sehun tidak bisa menemani nya karena mungkin sedang ada urusan antara mereka berdua.

Setetes krystal turun dari pelupuk mata Xiu Min.

"Kenapa susah sekali melupakan mu?" desis Xiu Min.

"Bisa! Kau bisa Kim Min Seok! Disaat kehidupan baru mu nanti, kau bisa melupakan dirinya!" seru Xiu Min semangat, namun 5 detik selanjutnya, tangannya turun dengan lemas dan raut kesedihan muncul di wajahnya.

"Tapi… hatiku ingin tetap mencintaimu…," desis Xiu Min, detik selanjutnya ia terkekeh sinis, "cinta selama ini tandas sudah, menggelikan"

KREK

Suara pintu terdengar ditelinga Xiu Min, namun Xiu Min menghiraukannya, mungkin Luhan atau Sehun atau keduanya. Karena hanya mereka berdua yang tahu—

GREP

"Mianhae…"

DEG

Detak jantung Xiu Min seperti berhenti, ia tahu siapa pemilik suara ini, bahkan deru nafasnya terasa dikulit putih lehernya.

"Le..lepaskan!" desis Xiu Min, meronta-ronta dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Mianhae Xiu-ssi…" ujar suara itu lagi.

Air mata kembali keluar dengan deras dipelupuk mata Xiu Min, kenapa dia datang? Kenapa dia tahu tempat dirinya menyendiri? Oh iya, kemarin, Sehun mengantarnya sampai depan gedung ini.

"Le.. paskan, KIM JONG DAE!" pekik Xiu Min keras. Tubuhnya lemas sekarang, mempasrahkan diri.

Chen semakin mempererat pelukan nya, walau orang yang dipeluknya tetap menangis. Beginikah rasanya? Merasakan kehangatan dari orang yang dicintai—tunggu, apa Chen sudah mulai mencintai Xiu Min?

"Mianhae Xiu-ssi, saat itu aku menyakitimu…" ujar Chen, menghirup aroma tubuh orang dalam pelukannya.

Xiu Min terdiam, walau masih terisak dan air mata tetap mengalir.

"Sohee-ssi menolak ku," Chen menghela nafas, "dan aku mencoba mencintai mu…"

"Lalu, apa hubungan nya?" tanya Xiu Min sedikit dingin.

Chen tersenyum kecil, "Tak apakan? Maafkan aku yang selalu bersikap dingin kepadamu… bahkan membuatmu menangis terus, apa air matamu tidak habis-habis?" tanya Chen terkekeh.

"Ke intinya!"

Chen menghela nafas, "Sa—"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Chen tersentak, reflek melepas pelukan nya, menatap pintu, terdapat namja imut dengan namja yang lebih muda darinya menatap Chen tajam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA XIU MIN? MENYAKITINYA LAGI?" teriak Luhan kesal.

"Ah.. bukan.." ucap Chen.

"Mau apa kau Chen hyung? Menyakitinya lagi?" tanya Sehun dingin, mengulangi pertanyaan Luhan.

Chen sedikit bingung, ini tidak sesuai rencananya.

"Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…"

"PERGI KAU!" potong Luhan, "PERGI!"

Chen mengangguk lemas, dengan gontai meninggalkan tempat yang tadi ingin menjadi tempat pernyataan cintanya.

"Kalian…" seru Xiu Min, dan langsung memeluk Luhan dan Sehun. Menangis di dada mereka.

"Uljima Xiu… jika ia datang lagi, panggil kita" hibur Luhan, mengusap kepala Xiu Min.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Seperti nya, keadaan berbalik, hyungduel" ujar Sehun.

"Maksud nya?" tanya Xiu Min bingung.

Luhan terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan Sehun. 'Keadaan berbalik', benar juga, Chen tampak mengejar Xiu Min, dan Xiu Min tampak menghindar dari Chen.

"Benar… keadaan berbalik, seru juga" ucap Luhan terkekeh sinis, merasa Chen sudah terlambat.

"Apa maksud nya?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Bukan apa-apa… lebih baik kau tenangkan diri, kami ada disampingmu" jawab Luhan tersenyum, mencoba dengan senyuman itu, Xiu Min sedikit tenang.

"Nde hyung, kami ada disamping mu" ujar Sehun.

Xiu Min juga ikut tersenyum, merasa senang memiliki sahabat seperti Luhan dan Sehun. Yang mampu mengerti nya.

"Jeongmal gomawo…"

**|TBC|**

_Dare_ ⁽¹⁾ : Siapa

Akhirnya chap dua selesai! #nariTwinkle

**Mianhae kalau banyak typos, tanpa edit '-'**

Oke, balasan review XD

putriii : Iya, hebat, Sehun bisa minum 10 bubble tea '-' Ini Chen udah suka sama Xiu XD oke, akan Rin Rin coba Chen dibuat menderita di Chap depan '-'b #dihajarChen Gomawo dah Review… ^^ Review again~~ #bbuing2

XiuBy PandaTao : Karena cinta #eaa Maaf ya kalau kecepetan #bow Gomawo dah Review… ^^ Review again~~ #bbuing2

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Chen sedang mengejar Xiu XD Nyesek? #kasihtisu(?) Gomawo dah Review… ^^ Review again~~ #bbuing2

Daevict024 : Ini dah lanjut… Gomawo dah Review… ^^ Review again~~ #bbuing2

Azura Lynn Gee : Ini dah lanjut… Gomawo dah Review… ^^ Review again~~ #bbuing2

Akita Fisayu : Udah nyesel, eonnie… XD Gomawo dah Review… ^^ Review again~~ #bbuing2

ShiningClouds : Rin Rin nggak tega TTATT Rin Rin sudah tanggung jawab! TTATT Nanti Xiu oppa bahagia kok… Nanti juga ChenMin bahagia… TTATT Sohee eonnie Cuma cameo(?) jadi gk gangguin XD Gomawo dah Review… ^^ Review again~~ #bbuing2

Adinda : Dikit ya? Makanya Rin Rin sebagai ChenMin lovers membuat FF nya XD Gomawo dah Review… ^^ Review again~~ #bbuing2

hyourieee : Hehehe… makasih… and… Gomawo dah Review… ^^ Review again~~ #bbuing2

Maudy : Chen nya udah nyesel XD Gomawo dah Review… ^^ Review again~~ #bbuing2

ajib4ff : Usul diterima /tok tok tok/(?) Gomawo dah Review… ^^ Review again~~ #bbuing2

~~Love you •ᴥ• Love you~~

Makasih ya yang dah review… Rin Rin jadi semangat XD

Eh, kenapa ada Rilakkuma? Karena Rin Rin jadi suka Rilakkuma XD

Lucu banget! Tapi lucuan Xiu Min :*

Akhir kata, **Review **please~~ #bbuing2barengChenMin "Pucchi Pucchi~!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Mianhae, Saranghae**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance, Angst(dikit)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ****Akita Fisayu**

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM | Wonder Girls (Sohee) ɷ Pledis • Mianhae, Saranghae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic © Akita Fisayu**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Xiu Min terduduk di balik tembok. Tatapan nya kosong. Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari seorang yang sangat ia cintai… 'Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…' 'PERGI KAU!' 'Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!' 'Masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan kau sudah menyakitinya? Cih, pengecut' ChenMin fic! Summary kepanjangan O_O**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DI MAKLUMI!**

**.**

**Music : EXO-M – What Is Love**

**A/N :**

**Lebih baik sambil denger lagu. Boleh EXO-K atau EXO-M. Yang penting EXO. Dan lagu What Is Love**

Author P.O.V

"Haah…" Chen menghela nafas berat, terdiam di tempat sepi. Sedikit down karena HunHan tadi. Ia tahu, Xiu Min hanya sebagai pelarian untuknya. Kenapa dia tidak berpikir untuk melupakan Sohee saja? Tidak langsung menyukai Xiu Min? Kemana otak yang selalu dia banggakan?

"Bodoh Kim Jong Dae, STUPID!" rutuk Chen, meremas rambut hitam kecoklatannya itu.

Chen menatap ke atas, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah nya. ia sudah mencoba menyukai Xiu Min. Tapi ia tahu, melupakan seseorang tidak mudah seperti membalik tangan. Semua butuh proses. Jadi, dia belum bisa melupakan Sohee, gadis manis nan imut yang harus ia akui sekarang, Sohee mirip dengan Xiu Min.

"Aku mengerti… Rasanya menjadi si 'penguntit' itu," kekeh Chen, "tapi, dia lebih sengsara… Sudah 6 tahun ya? Ini hari dimana dia mulai mengikuti ku terus"

Chen menerawang, melihat masa lalu di mana pertama kali Xiu Min mengikuti nya, betapa lugunya Xiu Min, memekik karena melihat dirinya—lupakan, itu tidak perlu dibahas.

Di tempat lain, Xiu Min tidak fokus kepada pelajarannya. Ayolah, ini sudah akan ujian, kenapa aku tidak bisa fokus?, batin Xiu Min kesal.

Xiu Min menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, beruntung Lee seosaengnim sedang menulis di papan tulis. Jadi Xiu Min tidak perlu langsung keluar.

"Haah…" lesu Xiu Min. menghela nafas bukan sebagai jalan utamanya untuk melupakan Chen. Menggerutu pun bukan jalan utamanya. Jadi, apa jalan utamanya? Mencintai selama 6 tahun… sangat susah untuk melupakannya. Dan Xiu Min sangat ingat pertama kali dia melihat Chen yang tengah tersenyum karena burung-burung menghampirinya, dan dia langsung menyukainya—ani, langsung mencintainya.

"KIM MIN SEOK!"

DUG

"Appo~" rintih Xiu Min, lututnya terbentur bawah meja.

"Sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Lee seosaengnim tajam.

Xiu Min sedikit menunduk, namun berani menatap seosaengnim.

"Nde… Aku… Melamun… Mianhae.." sesal Xiu Min.

Lee seosaengnim menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak ada alasan, keluar dari kelasku. Sekarang!" seru Lee seosaengnim tegas.

"Nde…" desis Xiu Min. dan melangkah keluar kelas dengan sempoyongan.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Chen merebahkan di atas rerumputan luas. Tempat yang strategis. Dekat dengan sungai jernih dan pepohonan yang hijau membuat udara sangat segar. Dan tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk bersantai atau membolos. Namun sayang, tempat ini ditutupi oleh pepohonan dan semak-semak yang lebat sehingga siswa-siswa maupun guru-guru di sana takut untuk memasuki.

"_I lost my mind__Dang ni zou jin wo shixian~__Jiu zai ni zhouwei zhengge shijie Get in slow motion~__Qing ni  
gaosu wo ruguo zheyang jiushi ai~__Ai wusuobuzai hui~__Rang wo wangji shanghai fendan beiai xuexi guanhuai~__Chaoguo kuguo hai neng yongbao~__Qing ni gaosu wo ruguo zheyang jiushi ai~_"

Chen bernyanyi dengan suaranya. Tempat ini sangat sepi dan jauh dari lapangan ataupun tempat lain. Jadi tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar suara indah nya. Dan memang, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui suaranya—kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Diam.

Mendengar suaranya sendiri yang menyanyikan lagu yang mengingatkan kepada Xiu Min maupun Sohee. Eh? Sohee?

"Arrghh! Kenapa aku masih memikirkan yeoja itu!" pekik Chen, meremas rambut nya kasar.

"_Qing ni gaosu wo ruguo zheyang jiushi ai~_" desis Chen dan kembali terdiam.

"Katakan padaku kalau ini cinta…" kembali Chen berdesis.

Chen kini menundukkan kepalanya, lagi. Merasa bersalah dan merasa bodoh. Kepada Kim Min Seok.

Kita tinggalkan orang yang sedang galau ini.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Huuffh…" hela nafas Xiu Min. entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini. Hanya karena memikirkan Chen.

"Baiklah Kim Min Seok! Kau harus melupakannya! Oooouuu!" seru Xiu Min semangat, mengepalkan tangan kuat dan mengacungkannya tinggi.

"Tapi…," desah Xiu Min berat, "itu sangat sulit…"

PLAK PLAK

Xiu Min menampar pipinya sendiri. Dan sungguh, jika dilihat oleh siswa lain, dia akan dicap sebagai orang yang tidak waras.

"Kau bisa Kim Min Seok! Hwaiting!" seru Xiu Min semangat.

Dan setelah berbicara sendiri di belakang gedung sekolah, dia melangkah menuju gedung tua, tempat ia menyendiri…

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Entah kenapa, Chen ingin menuju tempat yang ia perkirakan menjadi tempat menyendiri Xiu Min. Namun kadang langkahnya maju-mundur karena ragu. Khawatir ia akan ditendang dari lantai paling atas oleh Luhan.

Namun setelah berpuluh-puluh kali dipikirkan, akhirnya Chen memasuki gedung itu.

Gedung Akredasi.

Begitulah para penghuni sekolah menyebut gedung ini, namun bukan yang namanya Chen jika menyebut gedung yang berada di hadapannya dengan panggilan aneh yang entah berasal dari mana itu. Makanya, Chen menyebut gedung itu dengan sebutan 'Gedung Tua'.

KREET

Bunyi pintu depan membuat telinga sedikit ngilu, namun Chen tidak memedulikannya.

TAP TAP TAP

Chen berjalan dari koridor ke koridor. Jujur saja, dengan keadaan yang gelap dan sunyi-senyap ini membuat Chen sedikit takut, namun ia singkirkan rasa itu. Karena gedung tua ini hanya gedung tempat kelas biasa yang sudah tidak terpakai bertahun-tahun.

"_I lost my mind__Dang ni zou jin wo shixian~_" Chen sedikit bersenandung untuk mengusir kesunyian dan ketakutannya. Tak perlu lama, ia sudah sampai di atap gedung tua ini. Hanya 2 lantai, jadi tidak perlu membuang waktu.

"Ekhem" Chen sedikit mengatur suaranya. Bersiap bernyanyi untuk Xiu Min—walau dia tidak ada di sampingnya. Lalu, Chen melihat ke depan. Pemandangan yang bagus. Cocok untuk menyendiri—juga. Namun, Chen hanya akan mendatangi tempat ini hanya sekali saja—mungkin.

"_Girl____I can't explain what I feel____Ou~Oh baby~____My baby, baby, baby, baby~____Yeah~Yeah~…_" Chen bernyanyi, dengan suara emasnya, mencoba menghilangkan keresahannya dengan bernyanyi.

"_I don't know why~! Zhe ganjue wu ke qudai ai shi turuqilai de yiwai~ ni rang wo bian cheng zui jia nanren zhiyao zai ni shenbian shengming~ Bian de guangcai~…_"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"_My babe, baby babe, baby, baby~ Wo wufa buxiang ni~ Shifou zheyang jiushi ai~ Zhi xiang rang ni xiao de xiang ge chunzhen xiaohai~ Zhi xiang gei ni anwei xiang ge pengyou ban de yilai~ My babe, baby babe, baby baby~ Gaosu wo daodi What is love~?"_

Xiu Min mengeryit bingung, saat ingin membuka pintu atap, ada suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal namun sekarang sedang Xiu Min lupakan.

Suara Chen.

Suara yang ia dengar.

Untuk kedua kalinya.

Xiu Min mendengar Chen bernyanyi.

Setelah Chen bernyanyi bersama burung-burung yang langsung membuat dia mencintai Chen.

"Chen…" desis Xiu Min. Ia ingin pergi, namun tubuhnya tidak mematuhinya. Tangannya malah membuka pintu itu.

KREK

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Mianhae!" ujar Xiu Min langsung tunduk 90 derajat dan berlari kembali ke dalam gedung.

"YA! Tunggu!" pekik Chen, mengejar Xiu Min.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU!" seru Xiu Min, menahan air matanya. Jalan nya tak menentu. Yang pasti, mengitari gedung tua ini.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana aku tidak mengikutimu! Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar!" balas Chen, mencoba berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul Xiu Min.

"ANIYO! ITU HANYA ALASAN!" balas Xiu Min keras.

"ITU BUKAN ALASAN! ITU FAKTA!" balas Chen.

BRAK

"APPO!"

BRUK

"Eh?" Chen meringut bingung, 'appo!'? apakah Xiu Min…

"Min Seok!" seru Chen, mencoba kembali menyusul Xiu Min dengan memanggil nama aslinya.

BRAAZZZTTT

Chen menahan kakinya dengan kasar, membuat bunyi yang kasar pula karena pergesekan yang tajam.

Dan Chen tidak menemukan Xiu Min di sana.

"Min Seok?" tanya Chen lirih, mencoba mencari Xiu Min yang ia perkirakan terjatuh.

Chen mencari di sebuah kelas yang sudah berdebu, mencoba mencari di sana. Dan bekas kelas lainnya. Namun Xiu Min belum ditemukan di manapun.

"Min Seok, kau di mana?" tanya Chen hampir putus asa. Sudah ia cari Xiu Min di seluruh gedung ini termasuk atap berulang kali.

Apa ini bagian dari rencana Xiu Min untuk menghindar dari Chen?

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Nafas Xiu Min terputus-putus. Butuh nyali yang cukup kuat untuk melompat dari lantai dua. Dan akhirnya, berkat taekwondo dan futsal yang ia pelajari sudah membuat dia berhasil melompat di ketinggian yang kurang lebih 10 meter.

TENG~~ TENG~~

Bunyi bel istirahat terdengar sampai tempat Xiu Min. dan segera Xiu Min berlari menuju gedung sekolah menemui Luhan dan Sehun.

"Luhan, Sehun! Help me!" desis Xiu Min.

Di tempat Chen. Ia sudah menyerah untuk mencari Xiu Min. Bagaimanapun, Xiu Min tidak ada di mana-mana. Namun berkat itu, Chen sedikit membersihkan dan membereskan benda-benda di tempat ini.

TENG~~ TENG~~

Bunyi bel istirahat ternyata sampai ke tempat Chen berada. Padahal jarak gedung sekolah dan gedung tua ini cukup jauh.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali" desis Chen, melangkah gontai meninggalkan gedung tua.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Help me~~" desah Chen berat.

Sepertinya, perjalanan Xiu Min maupun Chen masih panjang.

**|TBC|**

**Gimana FF nya '-', eh, liat kebawah dulu .-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boongan TBC nya saudari-saudara '-' #dihajar readers**

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"MWOYA?!"

Teriakan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun membahana di seluruh kantin. Namun tidak ada yang mempedulikannya saat mengetahui siapa yang berteriak.

"Sudahlah kalian, tidak perlu berteriak-teriak segala" desah Chen berat. Sembari meminum minuman kesukaannya.

"Tapi… dia menghilang begitu saja? What the—? Apa dia itu hantu?!" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Benar Chen! Apa dia hantu?!" tanya Chanyeol juga.

Chen menghela nafas, membiarkan dulu Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun dipenuhi tanda tanya. Sekarang otaknya sedang berpikir. Suara benda yang bertabrakan, teriakan yang terdengar lama-lama hilang, dan suara jatuh yang terdengar dari luar. Tunggu, dari 3 kunci tadi… jangan-jangan…

"Mwoya? Jadi ini rencananya?!" pekik Chen kaget, hampir terjungkal karena kaget dengan hasil analisisnya. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkaget juga dengan pekikan Chen.

"Ada apa Chen?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Babo! Babo! Babo! Kemana otakku?! AARRGGHHH!" gerutu Chen, menjambak rambutnya sendiri—lagi.

"Yak! Kau kenapa Chen?" tanya Baekhyun, menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chen.

"Arrghh! Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Lama-lama aku bisa gila!" jawab Chen.

"Kim Jong Dae, kau akan tetap normal! Ingat itu! Dan, kenapa kau langsung berteriak? Bisa jelaskan?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan Chen yang 'hampir' seperti mayat hidup.

"Sepertinya, dia melompat dari jendela lantai dua…" jawab Chen berdesis.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam. Belum mengerti jawaban Chen.

"Maksud nya?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Dia kabur… dengan cara melompat dari jendela lantai dua, mempermainkanku…" jawab Chen datar, seperti tidak ada ruh disana.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"APA? MELOMPAT DARI LANTAI DUA? DENGAN KETINGGIAN SEPULUH METER?!" seru Chanyeol terkaget-kaget.

"Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak Chanyeol, kau mengerti, kan, kenapa Chen juga berteriak" ujar Baekhyun memutar bola mata bosan.

Chen mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas kepada ku sekarang. Otakku sedang tidak berjalan dengan baik" jawab Chen mencibir.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, Chanyeol menatap keduanya prihatin.

"Bagaimana… kau dengan Xiu Min? apa kau tetap ingin mengejar dan mencoba mencintainya?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Chen terdiam, menerawang ke langit-langit.

"_Qing ni gaosu wo ruguo zheyang jiushi ai~_" desis Chen. Seperti menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedikit mengerti bahasa Mandarin, mengangguk. Mengerti maksud Chen.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, karena hanya dirinya yang tidak bisa bahasa Mandarin.

"'Katakan padaku kalau ini cinta…'" jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun tetap bingung, Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang mengarah ke arah lain.

"Artinya, 'Katakan Padaku Kalau Ini Cinta', chagiya~~" jawab Chanyeol gemas. Dan seketika wajah Baekhyun merona.

Chen memutar bola mata bosan, lalu kembali bersenandung pelan, saking pelannya, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang dapat mendengarnya.

"_Tamen shuo de tianchangdijiu yexu yi buzai~____Dan ni ke xinlai wo shi bugu yiqie qu ai ni de ren~____Ni jiang hui man man mingbai Woa-o-ou-Woah~ _"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"WHAT?!"

"Kau melompat dari lantai dua yang tingginya itu 10 meter?!"

"Dan hyung baik-baik saja!?"

"MUSTAHIL!" seru Sehun dan Luhan bertubi-tubi.

Xiu Min hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana lagi, jika aku tidak melompat, Chen akan menangkapku…" jawab Xiu Min, hatinya terasa sakit menyebut nama Chen. Entah kenapa.

"Berbalik arah…" ujar Sehun.

"Nde, benar… tapi Xiu Min, apa kau benar-benar melupakan Chen?" tanya Luhan memastikan

Xiu Min terdiam, jujur nya, dia masih sangat mencintai Chen. Namun, demi bisa melupakan Chen, terpaksa ia berdusta.

"Nde, aku sudah melupakannya…" jawab Xiu Min mengangguk mantap.

Sehun dan Luhan sedikit curiga, namun melihat Xiu Min yang mengangguk sangat mantap meyakinkan mereka.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

TENG~~ TENG~~

"WAKTU NYA PULANG!" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dan kalian akan menyeretku ke game center" gerutu Chen malas.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" elak Chanyeol, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami tidak akan memgajak mu ke game center lagi… tapi…" ucapan Baekhyun terputus, menatap jahil Chen dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatap jahil Chen juga.

"Apa? Mengajak ke café depan sekolah? Toko buku? Restoran? Dan hanya untuk melihat kalian mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan ku?" tanya Chen semakin malas.

"Tadi sudah kau sebutkan" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Chen.

"Hanya ke café depan sekolah kok… tenang saja…" jawab Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ayolah, bisakah kalian mengajak orang lain? Seperti Suho hyung atau Yixing hyung?" tanya Chen memelas.

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terdiam. Membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya menganga.

Seorang Chen yang terkenal dingin, sering malas, dan mempunyai pendapat sendiri itu MEMELAS kepada kedua sahabatnya!

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menaruh tangan besar nya di dahi Chen. Membuat Chen sedikit bingung.

"Tidak panas… tapi Chen, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ah, apa karena Xiu Min?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Eh? Ap—"

"Benar Chen, apa kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol, coba aku periksa juga panas nya," ujar Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol, terganti tangan mungil Baekhyun, "Benar, sama sekali tidak panas… apa kau sakit lahir batin?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap prihatin Chen.

Chen langsung mengerti, sangat langsung mengerti, sepertinya otaknya sedang berjalan dengan baik.

"Jadi, kalian mengira aku ini sudah gila? Cih, kalian lebih gila dari pada aku" cibir Chen dingin.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Hehehe… kau terlihat berbeda siih…" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum tanda dosanya.

"Sudahlah, bagaimanapun juga aku sedang tidak ingin bepergian dengan kalian, mianhae." ucap Chen beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, daripada dia menjadi sangat marah lagi kepada kita, kita batalkan 'kejutan' nya" ujar Baekhyun.

"Mwoya? Tapi—"

"Park Chanyeol! Kau ingin melanjutkan pesta 'kejutan' untuk Chen sedangkan tidak ada Chen di sana?" tanya Baekhyun tajam.

"Aaarrghh! Baiklah. Tapi, awas kau nanti malam!" ancam Chanyeol menyeringai mesum.

"Yak! Mesum!"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Xiu Min berjalan gontai. Sehun dan Luhan sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Mereka berdua mengatakan akan berkencan–setelah Luhan memandang Xiu Min dengan pandangan bersalah plus memelas, dan Sehun yang dengan riangnya menjanjikan akan membelikan Xiu Min sesuatu.

"Hhh…" Xiu Min menghela napas berat.

Kaki-kakinya terus melangkah ke arah gerbang sekolah. Di saat hampir sampai, mata Xiu Min tak sengaja melihat sosok Chen tengah berdiri di depan pos satpam.

GLEK.

Panik. Xiu Min menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya gemetar, otaknya pun langsung mencari cara agar bisa melewati gerbang sekolah tanpa harus bertatapan dengan Chen.

'Bagaimana inii… Aku harus lewat mana? Tembok samping?' pikir Xiu Min. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan tidak sadar kalau Chen tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Ah! Min Seok-ssi!" Chen segera menghampiri Xiu Min.

Tak ayal, melihat Chen berjalan ke arahnya, keringat dingin Xiu Min langsung mengucur deras. Refleks, namja imut itu berjalan mundur.

Tapi percuma. Jarak keduanya semakin memendek.

'Andwae!' Xiu Min kelabakan. Dia buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan berlari kencang. Meninggalkan Chen yang sempat membatu melihat tingkah Xiu Min.

"… Yaa! Min Seok, TUNGGU!" teriak Chen keras. Dia mengejar Xiu Min dan bertekad tak akan melepaskan 'penguntitnya' itu untuk kedua kali.

"PERGII! Menjauh!"

Xiu Min balas berteriak. Dia semakin panik mengetahui kaki-kaki panjang Chen hampir berhasil menyusulnya.

"ANDWAE! Tunggu... Dengarkan aku dulu!"

ChenMin pun berkejar-kejaran. Beberapa siswa dan guru yang melihat keduanya hanya bisa sweatdrop atau bingung harus berbuat apa. Tapi akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk membiarkan 'pasangan' tersebut.

_Di dekat tembok samping sekolah._

Xiu Min memicingkan mata. Dia menahan napas lalu dengan sigap memanjat pohon yang tumbuh di depan tembok. 'Cepaat..!' batinnya.

Chen yang melihat Xiu Min memanjat pohon dan bersiap-siap melompat ke balik tembok, semakin mempercepat larinya.

"TUNGGU!"

HUUPP!

Terlambat. Xiu Min sudah mendarat dengan sukses di balik tembok lalu kabur secepatnya.

"…!" Chen menghentikan larinya dan terengah-engah. Menyerah mengejar Xiu Min.

Kenapa namja chubby itu begitu sulit dijangkau?

Chen baru merasakan. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang penguntit yang selalu diabaikan. Padahal penguntit itu hanya ingin dicintai dan diperhatikan…

"Mianhae… hhh…. Saranghae… hhh… Kim Min Seok…" desah Chen berat. Dan akhirnya, menjatuhkan dirinya didekat pohon dimana Xiu Min memanjat.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Selamat…." Desah Xiu Min lega. Mengusap peluh nya karena berlari—atau bisa disebut berkejar-kejaran dengan Chen dan sedikit terjatuh karena melompat dari tembok setinggi 8 meter.

"Ah… sepertinya aku harus ke café saja…" ujar Xiu Min, melihat café yang tadi tutup kini kembali buka, siap untuk menyambut para pelanggan.

"Xiu ge!"

Xiu Min menoleh, dan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kris!" balas Xiu Min, melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menghampiri Kris yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat nya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Kenapa juga kau bisa disini? Kau semakin tinggi saja Kris. Ah, dan bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Xiu Min bertubi-tubi

"Kemarin aku baru kembali. Karena aku liburan. Tentu saja, apa Xiu ge yang semakin pendek? Dan kabarku baik" jawab Kris berurut.

PLETAK

"Kau yang terlalu tinggi, Kris. Jangan mengejekku atau kau tahu akibat nya" ujar Xiu Min kesal.

Kris mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis, "Nde… mianhae… ah ge, bagaimana kalau kita berbincang nya di café? Itu lebih nyaman!" ucap Kris.

Xiu Min mengangguk, dan menggenggam tangan Kris dan berjalan riang menuju café. Tanpa disadari, ada tatapan mata yang baru menemukan nya setelah pengejaran yang cukup singkat itu.

"XiuXiu~~…"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Chen melangkah gontai. Setelah melihat Xiu Min dengan namja yang ia tidak kenal. Membuat dia sekarang menjadi mayat hidup. Lihat saja, tatapan matanya kosong. Seperti tidak ada harapan disana. Semua tubuh nya lemas. Bahkan tas yang ia kenakan sudah hampir jatuh beberapa kali.

"Yo! Chen! Apa kab—eh, kau kenapa Chen?" Chanyeol yang berencana ingin menjahili Chen seperti menguap begitu saja. Melihat Chen tidak merespon nya sama sekali.

"Eh Chen, kau kenapa? Dan kenapa kau baru pulang? Bukan kah kau pulang lebih awal dari kita?" tanya Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Chan…yeol… Baek…hyun… ann…yeong…" sapa Chen dengan wajah datarnya.

"Chen… apa kau tidak apa-apa…?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Menghampiri Chen.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa… tenang saja… hahaha…" kekeh Chen kosong.

Chanyeol mengeryit bingung. Pertama, Chen menjawab memang selalu datar, namun tidak sedatar ini dan sekosong ini. Kedua, Chen tidak pernah tertawa kosong.

Kemana Chen yang Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kenal?

"Karena… Xiu Min?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Chen menghentikan langkahnya. Tatapan nya masih kosong.

"Aah… dia ya… apa aku mendatanginya sekarang? Aah… tidak… dia sedang bersama namjachingunya… hahaha… hahaha… hahaha… haha… ha… ha… ha…" tawa Chen datar. Tak ada satupun raut tertawa disana. Hanya bibir yang tidak begitu kecil membentuk oval.

"Chen… kau… tidak apa-apa…?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Menyentuh pundak Chen untuk memastikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… jangan mengkhawatirkan aku… aku seperti biasa kok… hahaha… ha.. ha…"

"Chen… ceritakan pada kami!" ujar Baekhyun tegas. Meremas kuat pundak Chen satunya lagi.

"…"

Chen terdiam. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Chen. Bahkan berguman tidak jelas pun tidak terdengar. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Sebutir air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Chen.

"Hiks…"

"Eh..? Chen…?" Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terkaget. Tidak biasanya Chen menangis. Terakhir Chen menangis saat mereka duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Dimana Chen tidak terpilih menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk lomba yang sangat ia impikan. Sekarang…?

"Hiks… kalian tahu… hiks… XiuXiu… mempunyai namjachingu…?" tanya Chen lirih. Air mata semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk mata Chen.

"Eh… maksud mu… apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Mencoba apa yang dikatakan Chen itu salah.

"XiuXiu mempunyai namjachingu bodoh! Aku mencintainya malah membuatku semakin terpuruk! Ini semua salah kalian berdua!" seru Chen, menunjuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tajam. Masih, air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata Chen.

"Salah kami?..." tanya Baekhyun sinis. Terlihat sangat tidak setuju dengan apa yang diserukan Chen. Dimana Chen yang sangat memikirkan situasi dan perkataan sebelum berkata?

"Kau tahu Chen, kau yang memutuskan untuk mencoba mencintai 'penguntit' itu! Dan kami sama sekali tidak mengusulkannya! Dan itu semua salah dirimu, Kim Jong Dae! Jangan salahkan kami! Kami hanya akan mendukung dirimu jika itu adalah yang terbaik untuk mu!" balas Baekhyun tegas. Sebagai yang paling tertua diantara mereka bertiga. Dia harus tegas dan berwibawa disaat-saat yang tepatkan?

Chen terdiam, membisu. Bola matanya sedikit membulat. Dengan seruan Baekhyun. Dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memang… memang aku yang memutuskan. MEMANG AKU YANG MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENCOBA MENCINTAINYA! TAPI—tapi… Kalian yang memberitahu kalau aku memiliki… 'penguntit'…" ucapan Chen melemah. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk mata Chen.

Chen mengangkat kepala nya mantap. Walau air mata masih berderai.

"AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN!"

**|TBC|**

Akhirnya selesai… =ω=

Makasih ya **Akita**, udah bantuin Rin Rin =ω=

Rin Rin terasa terbantu =ω=

Jadi dapet ide lagi pas **Akita** udah lanjutin FF nya =ω=

And… Thank You for your Review… ^^ Jadi menambah motivasi… ^^

Balasan Review :

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Nde… disini juga Chen ngejar-ngejar Xiu Min XP Nde (Again)! Sengaja biar seru! Gomawo dah review… review again… #bbuing2barengXiu#

Jaylyn Rui : Belum lah… perjalanan mereka masih panjang :) Gomawo dah review… review again… #bbuing2barengXiu#

Daevict024 : Jangan… Chen jangan menderita… (padahal Rin buat Chen menderita -_-) Maaf apted nya lama :) Gomawo dah review… review again… #bbuing2barengXiu#

ShiningClouds : Iya niih… alur nya kecepetan =="a maafkan Rin Rin… #bow# Gomawo dah review… review again please… :) #bbuing2barengXiu#

Azura Lynn Gee : Nde.. berbalik ^^ #bbuing2barengXiu#

Putrii : Jangan… Gomawo dah review… review again please… #bbuing2barengXiu#

QueenOfFujoshiOfficialCouple : Emang keren B| Gomawo dah review… review again please… #bbuing2barengXiu#

Maudy : Kasihan ya sama Chen… /pok pok Chen(?)/ Ending nya udah kepikiran kok.. penasaran? Baca ya… :) yang pasti CHENMIN POLEPEL! /pletak(?)/ Gomawo dah review… review again please…. #bbuing2barengXiu#

Ajib4ff : Gomawo dah review… review again please…. #bbuing2barengXiu#

AnieJOY'ERS : Gomawo dah review… review again please…. #bbuing2barengXiu#

Kopi Luwak : Iya iya… '-' sekarang seme nya nangis XD Gomawo dah review… review again please…. #bbuing2barengXiu#

Akita Fisayu : JANGAN! QAQ CHEN NGGAK BOLEH MENDERITA QAQ Luhan sengaja dibikin sinis bro… (?) Gomawo dah review… review again please…. #bbuing2barengXiu#

Reina : Gomawo dah review… review again please…. #bbuing2barengXiu#

Semua nya… makasih dah review… ^^

**Oh ya, mungkin review chapter 2 kalian nggak ada karena tanpa sadar Rin Rin memencet 'delete Chapter 2'**

**BETAPA BODOH NYA RIN RIN! w(QAQw)**

**Mianhae semua…. #bow**

**Jeongmal Jeongmal Jeongmal Jeongmal MIANHAE! #bow180derajat**

Oke, akhir kata, Review please… ^^ #bbuing2barengChenMin


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Mianhae, Saranghae**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (dikit)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ****«» ****Akita Fisayu**

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM | Wonder Girls (Sohee) ɷ Pledis • Mianhae, Saranghae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic © Akita Fisayu**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Xiu Min terduduk di balik tembok. Tatapan nya kosong. Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari seorang yang sangat ia cintai… 'Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…' 'PERGI KAU!' 'Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!' 'Masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan kau sudah menyakitinya? Cih, pengecut' ChenMin fic! Summary kepanjangan O_O**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**Music : ****B2ST - When The Door Closes**

**A/N :**

**Kalau bisa, membaca FF ini sambil mendengar lagu yang diatas :)**

Author P.O.V

"AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN!" pekik Chen, tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam. Terlebih Baekhyun. Sedikit bersalah. Namun, bukan dia maupun namjachingunya, kan, yang salah? Hanya otak Chen tidak berjalan dengan baik hari ini.

"C—Chen…" desis Chanyeol, kini ia tidak banyak omong karena situasi yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Ck, terserah kau mau membenci kami atau tidak. Itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Ayo, Yeollie!" ucap Baekhyun, meninggalkan Chen yang masih tertunduk—menangis. Chanyeol agak bingung, antara menemani Chen atau ikut dengan Baekhyun. Tapi…

"Maafkan aku Chen… jeongmal mianhae… Ah, tunggu aku Baekkie!" seru Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Chen sedikit mengangguk mendengar ucapan bercampur seruan Chanyeol. Sepertinya, Chanyeol memilih berada di tengah-tengah.

"Nde… Chan… hiks…" isak Chen. Pandangan nya sedikit kabur.

BRUK

"Mianhae… chingudeul…"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Jadi, kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu? Hey, kenapa tidak bilang kepadaku?" tanya Xiu Min kesal.

"Mianhae Xiu ge… Kris ge memang seperti ini… hehehe…" kekeh namjachingu Kris, Tao.

"Yak Baby, kenapa kau malah mendukung Xiu Min ge?" tanya Kris tidak terima.

"Eeeh… kan kasihan… Xiu Min ge nya…" jawab Tao.

Xiu Min menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris kadang kekanak-kanakan. Maklum, walau Kris lebih tinggi dari Xiu Min dan terlihat lebih tua, namun tingkahnya kadang akan seperti anak kecil.

"Oh ya ge, ada maksud lain aku datang ke Korea"ujar Kris. Menyeruput _black coffee_ nya.

"Ah, apa?" tanya Xiu Min, memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ada apa gerangan sepupunya ini ke Korea selain liburan?

"Saat masuk universitas nanti, aku akan kuliah di Korea. Sedangkan Tao, katanya akan menjadi adik kelas gege, namun saat gege sudah lulus" jawab Kris sambil terkekeh.

"Jinjja? Waah… pasti akan seru!" seru Xiu Min girang. Pasalnya, Kris akan sangat membantu nanti. Dan akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Nantinya.

"Tapi, kami akan kembali ke Kanada, gege…" ujar Tao lesu.

"Kapan?" tanya Xiu Min bingung.

"Besok kami akan kembali" jawab Kris singkat.

"Mwoya.. cepat sekali.." keluh Xiu Min kesal.

"Tenang ge! Kami akan kembali saat tahun pelajaran baru!" jawab Tao semangat.

"Oke~ akan aku tunggu" ujar Xiu Min mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah, sudah malam. Xiu Min ge, mau aku antarkan pulang?" tawar Kris. Melihat keluar jendela yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa menggunakan bis" tolak Xiu Min.

"Aah… Xiu Min ge~~ ikut kami nde~~ bbuing bbuing~~ :3" pinta Tao dengan jurus aegyo panda mautnya.

'Mirip Sehun -_-', batin Xiu Min ngeri. Namun karena kadar keimutan yang sangat tinggi, membuat Xiu Min mengalah.

"Baiklah… aku akan ikut" jawab Xiu Min tersenyum.

"YES!"

"Baguslah. Aku tidak perlu khawatir hyung akan di—"

"Kau kira aku yeoja heh? -_- kau juga lupa kemampuan taekwondo ku yang sudah sabuk hitam paling atas?" sindir Xiu Min, dengan aura dingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ah… ah… nde… tentu saja aku tidak lupa.. gege…" ujar Kris bergidik ngeri.

"Eeh… Xiu Min gege juga bisa seni bela diri ya…" ucap Tao dengan nada riang.

"Memang Tao bisa seni bela diri apa?" tanya Xiu Min bingung. Saat menatap Tao, aura dinginnya menghilang. Habis... Tao itu polos.

"Wushu!" jawab Tao, bangga.

"Tao pernah menjuarai kejuaraan wushu nasional, lho, ge." Timpal Kris. Sedikit banyak merasa senang bisa membanggakan namjachingunya di depan Xiu Min.

"Wah? Jeongmal? Daebak! Ajari aku lain kali, nee." Sahut Xiu Min antusias. Tao mengangguk gembira.

"Sudah, Ayo kita pulang.." Kris terkekeh melihat antusiasme kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

DEG

DEG

Chen membuka matanya. Dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa…? Padahal seingatnya dia tadi pingsan... Ah, mungkin orang tuanya yang mengangkatnya.

"…Ahh…" Chen mengerang kecil saat mencoba duduk. Posisi tidurnya mungkin salah dan itu membuat tubuhnya kaku.

Tanpa sengaja Chen mengusap bantalnya. Basah. Tapi tidak ada bau.. Berarti, air mata?

Chen mendesah. Dia teringat pertengkarannya dengan BaekYeol. Ani, mungkin hanya dengan Baekhyun saja… Ini gara-gara Xiu Min.

CKLEK

"Jong Dae, kau sudah sadar, nak?"

Eomma membuka pintu kamar Chen dan masuk sambil membawa baki berisi segelas teh hangat dan semangkuk ramyeon yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Eomma…"

"Tadi kau pingsan. Untung Appa menemukanmu lalu segera membawamu ke kamar. Kau kenapa, Jong Dae?" tanya Eomma, khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Hanya sedikit lelah." Chen meremas selimutnya.

"Hmm…" Eomma memerhatikan wajah Chen. Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus pipi anaknya. "Kau menangis, Dae-ie. Berceritalah pada Eomma, sayang…"

Chen menggigit bibirnya. Di satu sisi, ia malu bercerita pada Eomma tentang masalahnya. Di lain sisi, ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dijadikannya tempat berkeluh kesah.

"Aku, menyukai seseorang, Eomma.." Chen memulai dengan suara kecil. "Mulanya hanya dia yang menyukaiku.. Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Kemudian kedua sahabatku mengatakan untuk mencoba membalas perasaannya.. Tapi aku belum bisa, _belum. _Karena aku menyukai yeoja bernama Sohee…"

Eomma mendengarkan dengan sabar. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Chen yang mulai bergetar.

"Ta—tapi… Ketika aku menyatakan cintaku pada Sohee, dia mendengarnya… Sayangnya, Sohee menolakku.. Hiks.. Dan.. Dia… Sepertinya menjauh dariku.."

"Apa kau tulus menyukainya, Dae-ie?" tanya Eomma lembut.

"A—aku…"

"Eomma dan Appa tidak akan marah sekalipun yang kau sukai itu namja. Tapi ingatlah, Jong Dae… Jangan salah mengartikan 'mencoba menyukai' dengan 'menjadikan pelampiasan'…"

Chen membulatkan matanya. Eomma menepuk bahunya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang makanlah.."

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Esok harinya…

Baekhyun masih bersikap dingin. Chanyeol yang berada di pihak netral mulai bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Lagipula Chen juga tidak terlalu menggubris keduanya.

''E—engg.. Annyeong, Chen" Sapa Chanyeol, canggung. Matanya melirik Baekhyun dan Chen yang masih enggan berbicara satu sama lain.

"Annyeong" Balas Chen, dingin. Lalu pergi ke luar kelas.

"…Hufft.." Chanyeol menghela napas melihat tingkah Chen. Baekhyun memandang sinis namjachingunya.

"Sudahlah, Yeollie. Biarkan saja dia!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia tahu, mendebat perkataan Baekhyun di saat namja manis itu sedang _bad mood_ hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Chen berjalan tak tentu arah. Ini masih pagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja di tengah jalan ia bertemu Xiu Min…

Hei, Kim Jong Dae! Sadarlah, 'penguntit'mu itu sudah memiliki namjachingu! Jangan berharap..!

Chen menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Xiu Min lagi. Tidak boleh.

"...Xiuu~!"

DEG

Aigoo.. Hampir saja Chen berhasil mengenyahkan bayangan Xiu Min dari otaknya!

Sementara itu, Luhan, orang yang tadi meneriakkan nama Xiu Min, berlari kencang menghampiri sahabatnya yang tersenyum lebar di gerbang sekolah.

"Yaa, cerah sekali wajahmu hari ini, Baozi! Ada apa, eoh?" tanya Luhan seraya mencubit kedua pipi chubby Xiu Min, yang langsung disambut ringisan dari namja tembem itu.

"Aduh, lepas! Isshh…" Xiu Min menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Bisa-bisa pipiku bertambah melar Lulu!"

"Aku memang mengharapkan itu, kok" kikik Luhan. Xiu Min melotot mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Hehehe... Ayo, jawab pertanyaanku tadi! Kenapa kau senang sekali hari ini, eum?" tanya Luhan masih penasaran.

"Rahasia~ Nanti saja kuceritakan..." ujar Xiu Min sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian berlari ketika Luhan mengambil ancang-ancang akan memukulnya.

"Yak! Baozi! Tungguuu!"

"Tidak akan~~!"

Xiu Min tertawa-tawa, kaki-kakinya masih berlari. Dan…

BRUK!

Tubuhnya sukses menabrak seseorang.

"Auw!" Xiu Min terduduk di tanah. Pantatnya terasa panas. Sementara tubuh yang ditabraknya malah tetap tegak. Sepasang mata mengawasinya yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Uukhh…"

Xiu Min mencoba berdiri. Tapi kakinya goyah, dan sebelum ia kembali jatuh, tangan seseorang menggapai serta menggenggam lengannya erat. Menahannya.

"Go—gomawo…" Xiu Min mendongak, hendak berterima kasih.

Namun matanya melebar melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Kim Jong Dae.

"K—kau…"

Chen berdiri di depannya dengan raut muka datar. Xiu Min refleks menarik lengannya dan mundur. Mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak Luhan yang mengejarnya.

"Appo! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mundur, Xiu… Eh." Protes Luhan terhenti melihat Chen berdiri beberapa meter di depan mereka berdua. Sebaliknya, matanya segera menyipit tajam.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?!"

"Gwenchana?"

Chen mengabaikan Luhan dan bertanya kepada Xiu Min. Sejujurnya, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat gugup, dan berhasil memasang poker face-nya.

"N—nee.." Xiu Min menunduk. Tidak berani menatap wajah Chen.

Chen menghela napas—lagi.

Untuk beberapa menit, ketiganya diam. Sampai akhirnya Luhan jengah lalu menarik Xiu Min. "Kajja, kita kembali ke kelas!"

Xiu Min hanya menurut saja. Tapi matanya sesaat melirik Chen sebelum mengikuti langkah Luhan.

'_Kenapa aku masih tak bisa melupakannya…?'_

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

Bunyi bel masuk menyentakkan lamunan Chen. Namja bersuara emas itu memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu berbalik. Berjalan lamat-lamat ke kelasnya.

.

.

Apa dia harus menyerah? Sama seperti Xiu Min?

.

.

BaekYeol sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu saat Chen melewati mereka dan duduk di bangkunya. Chanyeol segera menoleh ke belakang sedangkan Baekhyun menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau dari mana, Chen?"

"Jalan-jalan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan karena seonsaengnim sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Dan sepanjang pelajaran, Chen sama sekali tidak bisa fokus.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"APHAH?! BENHERHAN, HYWUNG!?"

PLAK

"Habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu, Hunnie! Aigooo.." kesal Luhan sehabis menjitak kepala Sehun.

Sehun meringis, lalu cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya. "Glup!…Apa? Hyung tabrakan sama Chen hyung?!"

Xiu Min mengangguk malas, melahap bakpaonya.

Kini XiuHunHan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin. Kantin masih sepi, jadi mereka bisa ramai sesuka hati.

"Terus?"

"Apa nya?" tanya Xiu Min balik.

"Tidak mungkin hanya tabrakan. Pasti ada yang lebih.." sahut Sehun.

"Seperti…?"

"_Kissu_ secara tak sengaja…"

DUAKK!

Luhan tidak setengah-setengah. Dia memukul lengan Sehun dengan piring besi, hingga Sehun mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Wajah Xiu Min merona merah.

"M—mwo? Tentu saja tidak! Dasar…" cicit Xiu Min. Dia memalingkan mukanya agar HunHan tidak melihat betapa merahnya wajahnya.

TAP

TAP

Greek—

XiuHunHan kompak menoleh ke arah BaekYeol yang menarik kursi tak jauh dari mereka kemudian duduk. Pasangan itu mengobrol pelan tanpa menyentuh makanan dan minuman yang telah dibeli.

"BaekYeol? Kenapa tak ada… Uhm…" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia melihat Xiu Min yang terpaku. "Xiu…?"

"Di mana Chen?"

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam. Mereka memandang miris, _'Bukankah kau ingin melupakannya? Kenapa kau masih berharap pada si brengsek itu?_'

Xiu Min berdiri. Tapi Sehun buru-buru menahan tangannya. "Hyung, mau ke mana?"

"Engg.. Jalan-jalan sebentar…" Xiu Min tahu, HunHan akan melarangnya mencari Chen.

"Duduklah, Xiu! Bakpao mu masih tersisa banyak!" Luhan ikut menggenggam tangan Xiu Min.

"Aku akan membawanya!" Xiu Min bersikeras. Dengan kekuatannya, dia menghempaskan tangan HunHan dan membawa kantong kertas berisi bakpaonya pergi.

Tanpa disadari, BaekYeol mengamati mereka sedari tadi.

—Taman belakang sekolah

Chen, seperti kemarin, berbaring di atas rerumputan dan memandang langit-langit. Gemericik air sungai yang tenang semakin membuat nyaman suasana.

"_Majimak insal naege geonnegi jeone~ Aju jamkkanman meomchwoseo nal bomyeo useojwo~_

_Jamsinama naege bicheul jun nege~_ Kkeuchirado _nunmul ttawin boigi sirheoseo na~"_

Chen bernyanyi. Dia menyenandungkan lagu dari B2ST yang berjudul When The Door Closes itu dengan pandangan kosong. Sekosong hatinya.

"_Neoege useum jieumyeo~ Gomapdago haengbokhan chueok naege mandeureojwoseo~_…"

Dan Xiu Min mendengarnya.

Namja imut itu berjongkok di balik semak-semak, setelah 10 menit mengelilingi sekolah demi menemukan Chen.

Xiu Min memejamkan matanya. Menikmati suara merdu Chen yang mengalir bersama hembusan angin. Membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman…

Akhirnya Xiu Min memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Chen. Dia mendudukkan dirinya tanpa suara di samping Chen yang masih asyik bernyanyi.

"_Eosaekhan misoreul bichumyeo~ Neol ireoke bonaejiman_~—"

Chen berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. Mendadak ia tersadar ada seseorang di sampingnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Xiu Min memandangnya lekat.

"Xiu~..."

ChenMin sama-sama diam. Mereka hanya melihat satu sama lain dan berbagi melalui tatapan penuh arti.

".…Apa kau lapar? Ini." Xiu Min mengulurkan kantong bakpao. Chen menatapnya bingung.

"Apa isinya?"

"Bakpao." Jawab Xiu Min polos.

Chen terkekeh, "Gomawo, kau juga makanlah."

"Nde!"

Xiu Min meraih sebuah bakpao dan melahapnya. Chen tersenyum kecil seraya menggigit bakpaonya. Pasangan yang imut~

"…Saranghae, Kim Min Seok." Ujar Chen tiba-tiba.

Xiu Min membeku. Chen sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"…"

"Kau tak menyukaiku lagi?"

"Aku…"

TENG~! TENG~!

Bunyi bel menginterupsi perkataan Xiu Min. Xiu Min yang merasa terselamatkan buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk pada Chen, lalu pergi.

Chen lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Kenapa sangat sulit… eo?"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Xiu~ ayo cepat!" pinta Luhan. Kakinya seperti berlari ditempat.

"Sebentar… aku masukkan dulu buku-buku ku, Lulu…" ujar Xiu Min, tangan nya tampak merapihkan buku-buku denga cepat.

"Sehunnie sudah menunggu~~" pinta Luhan.

"Nde… nde.. oke, aku siap—yak! Xi Luhan! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?!" pekik Xiu Min kaget karena Luhan sudah berlari keluar kelas.

"Aish.. dasar anak itu" gerutu Xiu Min, pemikirannya, Luhan akan _date_ lagi dengan SehunNYA.

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu mengajak pulang bersama lagi" lanjut Xiu Min kesal.

Xiu Min terus berjalan, sambil menggerutu karena Luhan meninggalkan nya.

"Dasar aneh, rusa kerdil, rusa jelek, rusa—KRIS…?" pekik Xiu Min kaget, melihat Kris yang terengah-engah berada di depan nya. ayolah, ini masih di koridor sekolah, kenapa Kris bisa ada disini?

"Ah, Xiu Min ge, untung aku bertemu dengan mu" ujae Kris lega.

"Kau.. kenapa?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Banyak yang mengerubuni ku, karena sesak akhirnya aku lari, tapi mereka mengejar ku, untung aku tidak bersama Tao" jawab Kris, menyandarkan punggung nya yang terasa lelah di dinding.

"Oh.. dan.. kenapa kau ada di sekolah ku? Bukan kah 3 jam lagi kau akan kembali ke Kanada bersama Tao?" tanya Xiu Min, memilih berjalan, dan Kris mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku sengaja menjemput mu, ge" jawab Kris.

"Baguslah, aku sedang kesal dengan Rusa aneh dan Anak cadel" keluh Xiu Min kesal. Teringat lagi Luhan meninggalkan nya.

"Sehun dan Luhan ge maksud nya?" tanya Kris. Tahun lalu, Kris pernah dikenalkan dengan Luhan oleh Xiu Min. begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Xiu Min mengangguk.

"Ooh… aku tadi melihat mereka di gerbang, saat menjemputmu" ujar Kris.

"Mwoya? Lalu?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Mereka pergi" jawab Kris singkat.

"Aish… dasar mereka..!" kesal Xiu Min.

"Ge, sepertinya kita harus cepat, Panda Tao akan marah jika aku berlama-lama karena dia mengetahui juga jam pulang sekolah" ujar Kris terkekeh.

Xiu Min mengangguk, dan akhirnya berjalan cepat—diikuti Kris menuju gerbang sekolah.

Tanpa mereka sadari—lagi, Chen melihat Xiu Min dan Kris. Sorotan matanya kembali kosong.

'_Menyerah…'_

'_Jangan salah mengartikan 'mencoba mencintai' dengan 'menjadi pelampiasan''_

BRUK

"Babo!" desis Chen pilu, meremas kuat tasnya. Menahan emosi yang bisa keluar sewaktu-waktu. Membiarkan punggung nya lecet karena bertabrakan keras dengan dinding.

Chen menutup matanya. Mencoba mencari ketenangan untuk sesaat. Dan kedua orang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Hanya menatap nya pilu.

"Aku harus datangi Chen!"

"Tidak! Biarkan dia seperti itu. Biarkan dia merasakan hal yang harus dirasakan nya, Yeollie!"

Ucapan Baekhyun yang tegas dan kecil menghentikn langkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang tertekan, Baekkie!"

"Biarkan! Arrghh! Ayo kita pergi!"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan menarik paksa tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menolak. Namun lebih baik menurut dari pada membuat namjachingunya ini semakin marah.

Baekhyun terdiam terus semasa perjalanan—menarik Chanyeol keluar sekolah. Dalam hati kecilnya, dia sangat kasihan kepada Chen. Sama seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun amat khawatir kepada Chen. Namun, ego nya yang sangat besar menutupinya.

"Ck, kau kena akibatnya, Kim Jong Dae" cibir Baekhyun kecil. Dengan mata sedih karena mengucapkan hal yang tidak ingin diucapkannya.

Salahkan egonya. Yang membuatnya seperti ini.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Xiu Min berjalan dengan santai. Bersama orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang membuat nya seperti diantara kerumunan.

Bisa diketahui, Xiu Min baru saja kembali dari bandara Incheon untuk mengantarkan Kris dan Tao yang kembali ke Kanada.

"Ah, sepertinya aku bisa ketempat itu" ujar Xiu Min, menyadari jalan yang ia lewati adalah jalan yang sudah sangat ia hapal.

Xiu Min berlari dengan cepat menuju sebuah pinggiran sungai yang sepi. Alasan ia berlari cepat hanya untuk menbuat orang tidak mengetahui tempat ini selain dirinya—

Tunggu?

Xiu Min sudah sampai ditempat yang sangat ia rindukan. Namun kenapa ada orang yang tengah menatap sungai itu dengan tatapan kosong?

Tapi… rasanya Xiu Min kenal siapa orang itu.

Xiu Min tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia mematung. Bukan mematung biasa. Namun mematung memperhatikan orang itu. Tampak, orang itu melempar batu kearah sungai itu. Tetap, pandangan kosong.

"_Majimak insal naege geonnegi jeone~ Aju jamkkanman meomchwoseo nal bomyeo useojwo~ Jamsinama naege bicheul jun nege~ Kkeuchirado nunmul ttawin boigi sirheoseo na~_"

DEG

'_Suara ini…'_

"_Neoege useum jieumyeo~ Gomapdago haengbokhan chueok naege mandeureojwoseo~  
Eosaekhan misoreul bichumyeo~ Neol ireoke bonaejiman~_"

'_C—C—'_

"_I muni dachimyeon ne moseubi sarajimyeon~ Harureul nunmullo salgetjiman~ Neowaui chueok ttaemune~ Honja nama haengbogeul deo baralge~ Na jigeum I soneul nochimyeon~ Ije tto useul il eopgetjiman~ Dareun saramui pumeseo~ Utgo isseul neol bomyeo na useo bolge~_"

Suara orang itu menggema di pinggir sungai ini. Xiu Min menikmati suaranya. Nyanyian ini sama seperti yang dinyanyikan Chen di pinggir sekolah.

Chen?

Bisa diketahui, orang itu adalah Chen. Entah kenapa Chen mengetahui tempat yang menurut Xiu Min terpencil ini—karena tidak ada yang datang kesini kecuali dirinya.

"_Geu saramgwauigildeon—_"

"—_gildeon inyeonui kkeute~ Seoseo gidarigo itdeon naran geol arajwo~ Jamsirado geu saram saenggagi nal ttae~ Geuttaeboda utge hal neol yaksokhaebojiman neo~_"

Entah mengapa Xiu Min ikut bernyanyi. Suara indah nya melanjutkan nyanyian Chen. Sambil menutup matanya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh nya mengikuti irama. Dan Chen yang merasa ada orang selain dirinya. Mencari keberadaan orang itu—Xiu Min. Dan langsung bisa ditemukan karena Xiu Min menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Chen tersenyum melihat itu. Walau dia sudah sangat pasrah akan mengenai Xiu Min. namun cukup dengan ini, dia sudah cukup senang.

"Xiu Min, keluar saja…" ujar Chen. Dengan suara datar yang terdengar lembut.

Xiu Min tersentak. Tangan mungilnya dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Sungguh, demi apapun ini sangat memalukan.

"Keluar saja… Xiu Min…" kekeh Chen. Merasa kelakuan Xiu Min itu seperti anak kecil. Padahal, Xiu Min lebih tua dari Chen.

Xiu Min masih terdiam. Ia sangat malu.

"N—nde…"

Xiu Min berdiri, dan keluar dari semak-semak.

"Wa—waeyo…?" tanya Xiu Min gugup.

"Gwenchana… duduklah…" jawab Chen, menepuk-nepuk tanah yang berada disampingnya.

Xiu Min mengangguk kecil. Dan akhirnya duduk disebelah Chen.

"…."

Keheningan menghampiri. Tidak ada satupun dari kedua insan ini mampu memulai pembicaraan. Pertama, karena Chen sangat pasrah, dikarenakan Xiu Min memiliki namjacingu—menurutnya. Kedua, Xiu Min cukup malu karena ketahuan mengintip dan bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat jarang didengar orang.

"Eng… kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Xiu Min, setelah mampu mengumpulkan suara untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku… hanya tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini…" jawab Chen kecil, "dan kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Karena… ini tempat yang nyaman… dulu… aku sering kesini…" jawab Xiu Min.

"O—ooh.."

Keheningan kembali menyapa. Terlalu canggung untuk keduanya memulai pembicaraan lagi.

Malam yang dingin. Sepi. Namun indah. Dengan beberapa ekor kunang-kunang menghampiri mereka. Seperti mengajak untuk bermain atau menemani masa-masa romantis.

"Xi—Xiu.. Min.. hyung.." panggil Chen gugup.

"N—nde?" sahut Xiu Min.

"Kau… sudah memiliki… namjachingu?" tanya Chen. Sakit sekali ia mengatakan hal ini. mengetahui hal yang nyata. Bahwa Xiu Min mempunyai namjachingu yang lebih tampan darinya.

"Mw—mwo..?" tanya Xiu Min kaget. Namjachingu? Bahkan dia tidak menyukai siapa-siapa, kecuali namja yang berada didepan nya ini.

"Aku… sudah melihat nya… hahaha.. aku bodoh… ck. Xiu Min hyung, aku harus pulang… mianhae…" ujar Chen, segera berdiri menyadari ucapan bodoh nya ini.

Xiu Min diam mematung, menyadari apa yang dimaksud Chen.

"Bukan kau saja yang bodoh, Chen. Aku juga… bodoh… bahkan lebih bodoh darimu—"

**|TBC|**

**(BACA YANG DITEBELIN! )**

TBC ._.

NOOO! w(TTATTw)

Ingin nya langsung END gitu… TToTT

Dan awalnya Rin Rin kira ini bakal jadi Chap yang terpanjang… ternyata… =="a

Oh ya, **RIN RIN BAKAL HIATUS KARENA RIN RIN SIBUK SAMA MAU UKK, JADI NYA NGGAL NGE-PUBLISH LAGI (MUNGKIN). TAPI RIN RIN BAKAL TETEP NULIS KOK… TAPI AKAN LAMA KARENA RIN RIN SIBUK DAN MAU FOKUS BELAJAR** ._.

BALASAN REVIEW :

Azura Lynn Gee : Iya marahan ._. 92 liners marahan! w(TTATTw) bingung karena ada TBC di tengah jalan? Mianhae.. awalnya cuman buat iseng-iseng.. '3' thanks for your review… review again please… #bbuing2

Daevict024 : Xiu Min nggak bakal tega buat Chen menderita… thanks for your review… review again please… #bbuing2

Kopi Luwak : Nggak kuat? Tutup mata /.\ thanks for your review… review again please… #bbuing2

Akita Fisayu : Iya nggak ada temen ._. kan pas itu, Chen nya labil #dihajar thanks for your review… review again please… #bbuing2

XiuBy PandaTao : Nanti bahagia kok.. tenang… #pokpokpok(?) thanks for your review… review again please… #bbuing2

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Hati-hati chingu… nanti di sambar petir nya Chen -_- thanks for your review… review again please… #bbuing2

ajib4ff : Ada dong… :3 di Chap ini ada Tao :3 Chap depan mudah-mudahan ada SuLay :3 thanks for your review… review again please… #bbuing2

xiaa : Rin Rin juga kasihan u.u thanks for your review… review again please… #bbuing2

Kim Jong DaeBak : Cinta itu emang butuh perjuangan sob(?) '-'a thanks for your review… review again please… #bbuing2


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Mianhae, Saranghae**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (dikit)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ****«» ****Akita Fisayu**

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM | Wonder Girls (Sohee) ɷ Pledis • Mianhae, Saranghae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic © Akita Fisayu**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Xiu Min terduduk di balik tembok. Tatapan nya kosong. Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari seorang yang sangat ia cintai… 'Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…' 'PERGI KAU!' 'Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!' 'Masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan kau sudah menyakitinya? Cih, pengecut' ChenMin fic! Summary kepanjangan O_O**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**Music : ****NU'EST – HELLO**

**A/N :**

**Kalau bisa, membaca FF ini sambil mendengar lagu yang diatas :)**

Author P.O.V

Sudah 3 hari berlalu. Sejak kejadian antara Xiu Min dan Chen di sungai, membuat Chen seperti mayat hidup. Sedangkan Xiu Min, disibukkan oleh pembelajaran terakhir nya.

—Kelas XI-B

Chen terdiam di bangku nya. Sejak istirahat. Ia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk nya. hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Perlu diketahui, Chen tidak makan sejak kejadian tempo lalu. Dan terlihat dengan jelas, wajah nya sedikit tirus dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyadari perubahan di Chen. Chanyeol selalu mencoba mendekati Chen. Namun selalu ditahan oleh Baekhyun. Entah kenapa.

"Chen!"

Panggilan teman nya menyadarkan Chen dari alam bawah sadar. Dan Chen melihat teman nya, Lee Jae Hwan, atau biasa dipanggil Ken.

"Waeyo, Ken?" tanya Chen malas.

"Kau dipanggil Sehun" jawab Ken, menunjuk pintu kelas dengan ekor matanya.

Chen mengikuti arah Ken menunjuk. Dan Chen menemukan Sehun tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Baiklah… gomawo" ujar Chen beranjak dari kursi nya dan menuju luar kelas.

"Chen hyung!" panggil Sehun.

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah?" tanya Chen malas. Hari ini ia sangat malas mengurusi orang-orang.

"Omo! Hyung! Kau semakin kurus! Apa hyung tidak makan?" tanya Sehun kaget. Bahkan saat Chen menghampirinya. Jalan nya agak sempoyongan.

"Apa peduli mu? Sudah cepat katakan apa maksud kau memanggil ku?" tanya balik Chen tajam. Ia seperti kembali ke Chen yang dingin. Namun bedanya, tatapan matanya kini kosong. Seperti tidak ada tanda kehidupan disana.

Sehun menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya, sudah tahu sekali sifat Chen yang seperti ini, "Aku hanya di suruh Luhannie hyung untuk memberitahu—"

"Apa?!" bentak Chen. Ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Untuk hyung melupakan Xiu Min hyung…" lanjut Sehun, dengan suara yang dikecilkan, namun masih bisa diterima oleh telinga Chen.

Chen berdecak, "Xiu Min? Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah mengenal nya. Kau tahu Sehun? Kau makin memperburuk keadaan ku, cih" cibir Chen, lalu meninggalkan Sehun menuju suatu tempat.

Sehun terperangah, sifat Chen lebih parah dari yang ia perkirakan.

"Apa yang telah Xiu Min hyung perbuat hingga membuat Chen hyung seperti ini?" tanya Sehun.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Chen terdiam. Menatap datar gedung yang berada didepan nya. Gedung Akredasi. Masih ingat kan? Tempat menyendiri Xiu Min saat itu. Namun tetap, Chen akan menyebut ini adalah Gedung Tua.

"Gedung Tua ini… cih… kenapa aku disini?" cicit Chen sinis. Mengingat kejadian saat itu—

"Aish... kau tidak perlu mengingat nya lagi!" ucap Chen yakin.

Chen mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Lagi pula untuk dia berada disini? Tidak ada gunanya, dan hanya menggali ingatan yang sudah Chen kubur dalam-dalam.

Termasuk Xiu Min.

"Mulailah hidup baru, Kim Jong Dae. Kau bisa hidup dengan tenang" ujar Chen meyakinkan dirinya. _Tahukah Chen, sendiri memang menenangkan diri. Namun berlama-lama sendiri akan membuat mu tersiksa. Apakah kau bisa berbaikan dengan kedua sahabat mu?_

Begitulah pertanyaan yang entah kenapa selalu berputar di pikiran Chen.

"Baekhyunie… Chanyeollie… bogoshipoyo…"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Mw—mwo…" desis Xiu Min tidak percaya, setelah mendengar cerita dari Sehun.

"Dan, apa yang hyung lakukan kepada Chen hyung hingga Chen hyung seperti itu?" tanya Sehun, mengahiri ceritanya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ak—aku tidak tahu…" jawab Xiu Min, sedikit bergetar.

Luhan menghela nafas, mendengar cerita Sehun tadi, ia mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia dan Xiu Min jarang melihat namja kotak itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidak perlu memikirkan '_namja brengsek_' itu" ujar Luhan malas. Mengecilkan dan menekan kata 'namja brengsek'.

Xiu Min menunduk, sedikit sakit karena Luhan menyebut Chen sebagai 'namja brengsek'. Apa menurut Luhan, sebrengsek kah Chen di matanya? Apa karena membuat ia sendiri menjadi seperti ini? jadi, Luhan menganggap Chen itu 'brengsek'?

Tidak!

Menurut Xiu Min itu, TIDAK! Ia sudah tahu kenapa Chen seperti itu. Namun berekting tidak tahu, tidak apa-apa kan? Namun kehkawatiran muncul karena kembali mengingat cerita Sehun. Pipi tirus, pandangan kosong, wajah sedikit pucat, jalan sempoyongan. Xiu Min menyimpulkan, bahwa Chen belum makan selama beberapa hari ini.

"Haah… dasar anak itu…" desis Xiu Min pasrah, menggelengkan kepalanya karena menyadari perbuatan bodoh Chen. Siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya ya? Dia atau Chen? Atau dua-dua nya?

"Kenapa, Xiu Min?" tanya Luhan, sedikit mendengar desisan Xiu Min.

"Ah, aniyo… hahaha…" tawa Xiu Min, sedikit dipaksakan.

XiuHunHan terus berbicara. Tanpa mengetahui Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Mendengar cerita dari Sehun maupun perkataan-perkataan yang lain.

"C—Chen…" desis Chanyeol. Sungguh, demi apapun, saat ini ia benar-benar ingin mendatangi Chen.

"Yeollie…"

"Apa?! Kau ingin menahan ku untuk bertemu Chen lagi?!" tanya Chanyeol tajam. Ia sudah hampir dibatas kesabaran.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu menggeleng, "Aniyo… maafkan aku yang egois ini… ayo kita datangi dia" jawab Baekhyun, tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol terperangah, ia sadar, selama ini Baekhyun di tutupi egonya yang sangat besar.

"Baiklah! Ayo!" seru Chanyeol semangat.

"YOOO~~~!" seru Baekhyun semangat.

"Tapi… menurut mu, Chen berada dimana?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun terdiam, dahinya mengkerut, menandakan dia sedang berpikir.

"Mungkin… belakang sekolah? Gedung Tua itu?" tebak Baekhyun, walaupun agak ragu menyebutkan dua tempat itu.

"Kita ke belakang sekolah dulu! Mungkin dia sedang ada disana!" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Oke! Ayo kita kesana!" seru Baekhyun.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"_Neol bogo sipeosseo biga onikka~ Biga naerinikka~ Neowa geotdeon georireul geotda bonikka~ jukgesseunikka~ Jip apiya bogo sipeo neoneun aninga bwa~ bogosipeo~ Soljikhi michigesseo neo anim andoena bwa~_"

Suara nyanyian Chen menggema di tempat ia berada. Kini, ia ada di belakang sekolah. Tempat yang sebenar nya saat beberapa hari yang lalu membuat kenangan pahit—menurutnya sekarang. Namun, ia sudah melupakan kejadian itu bersama ingatan-ingatan yang mengandung unsur Xiu Min didalam nya.

Hemilir angin menyapa dirinya. Membuat Chen sedikit terkantuk.

"_Baby i—can't—let—you~ go—babeun—meo—geonni~_…"

Suara Chen terputus-putus. Antara alam sadar dan alam nyata. Entah mungkin karena hemilir angin yang sejuk atau karena akhir-akhir ini ia kurang tidur.

Dan akhirnya hati kecil nya mengatakan untuk tidur.

"Chen~~! Chen~~! Ch—Eh… Yeollie! Chen berada disini!" seru Baekhyun, memanggil Chanyeol dan menunjuk Chen yang tengah tertidur.

"Ketemu? Huft.. sepertinya kita tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke gedung Tua itu" ucap Chanyeol senang.

"Ayo kita datang dia" ajak Baekhyun, menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju Chen.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terdengar, dan mereka berdua langsung duduk di sebelah Chen. Baekhyun di kanan, Chanyeol di kiri.

"Wajah nya berubah nde~" ujar Baekhyun, raut sedih tentu ada di wajah nya.

"Nde~ pipi nya juga tirus… wajah nya pucat…" sambung Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah tidak makan berapa hari ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"3 hari lebih, mungkin" jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Mungkin jawaban asal mu benar" ujar Baekhyun.

"Eh, waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Karena… kau ingat saat Xiu Min dan namjachingu nya itu? Saat Chen meliha—"

"Jangan menyebut nama namja itu didepan ku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol"

Suara yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, mengagetkan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

"C—Chen… kau sudah bangun?!" tanya Chanyeol senang, bersiap memeluk nya.

DUG

Tangan Chen menahan Chanyeol untuk memeluk nya, sudah kebiasaan Chanyeol hingga Chen mengetahui untuk menahan Chanyeol memeluk seseorang.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Chen datar.

"Kami…—ani! Aku.. ingin meminta maaf… mianhaeyo atas keegoisan ku ini" jawab Baekhyun, badan nya menunduk.

Chen terdiam, dalam hati, ia sangat senang karena Baekhyun meminta maaf kepadanya, namun diluar, hanya foker-face yang di hasilkan. Berdusta sedikit, tidak apa-apa kan?

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, Baekhyun" jawab Chen.

"Chen… maafkan aku juga nde~~" pinta Chanyeol.

Chen memutar bola mata malas, "Nde, aku maafkan"

"Oh ya Chen, kenapa kau… menjadi seperti… ini? " tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

TENG~~! TENG~~! TENG~~!

Dari kejauhan, bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya terdengar, namun seperti dihiraukan oleh 92 liners ini.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu, sama saja menggali ingatan ku" jawab Chen dingin.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Anu… Hun," Panggil Xiu Min pada Sehun yang sedang asyik meminum Bubble Tea. "Apa kau punya nomor Handphone Chen?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Untuk apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Itu—"

Luhan memandang Xiu Min tajam. Ia sedikit geram melihat Xiu Min masih mengharapkan namja brengsek itu, walau ia tahu Chen mulai menaruh hati pada Xiu Min.

"A—aku ingin memastikan keadaannya… Katamu tadi dia pucat sekali.. Aku khawatir ia tidak makan apapun sejak kemarin.." ujar Xiu Min, seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne~ catat saja, hyung. Ini." Sahut Sehun. Ia menyodorkan HandPhonenya ke arah Xiu Min.

"Gomawo"

Luhan hanya memperhatikan XiuHun. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kantin. Sebagai sahabat, namja manis itu tidak tega memperburuk mood Xiu Min dengan memarahinya.

"—Tak bisakah kau melupakannya?" gumam Luhan. Sehun bergegas merangkul bahu namjachingu-nya untuk menenangkan.

"Mianhae…" bisik Xiu Min, sendu.

Luhan menarik napas panjang.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

—Sepulang sekolah

_Yeoboseyo~ Babeun meogeonni~  
Eodiseo mwo haneunji~  
Geokjeongdoenikka~_

Xiu Min menggigit bibirnya. Gelisah. Kemudian matanya melihat sekeliling, sepi. Sekarang ia berada di taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Telpon tidak.. Telpon tidak.."

Xiu Min mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Namja ahli bela diri itu ingin sekali menghubungi Chen, sementara di lain sisi, ia takut mengganggu sang namja bersuara emas.

Ibu jarinya masih melayang di atas tombol hijau.

_Tell me baby where you at~  
Yeoboseyo~  
Call me baby i be there~  
Wherever you are i be there~  
Yeoboseyo~  
Pick up the phone girl~  
Cuz i gotta be there~_

TEK

"Eh–?!" Xiu Min mematung.

Ia tidak sengaja menekan tombol hijau itu! Aisshh..

'_Sudahlah.. Sudah terlanjur_..' pasrahnya dalam hati. Sekarang dirinya hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas Chen tidak mengangkat telponnya.

KLIK

'_Yang sayangnya, tidak terjadi'_

"Yeoboseyo?"

Suara Chen terdengar malas-malasan dari seberang sana.

Xiu Min menahan napasnya. "Y—yeoboseyo.."

"Nuguya?"

"Aku Xiu Min…"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomorku?" suara Chen terdengar dingin.

"Se—Sehun.." Xiu Min menelan ludahnya. "A—aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Kata Sehun wajahmu sangat pucat tadi.. Aku jadi khawatir dan, meminta nomormu darinya.. Jangan benci Sehun, jebal."

"Hnhmm…"

"…"

"—Mau bicara apa!?" bentak Chen, marah.

Xiu Min terlonjak dan segera menjauhkan HP-nya dari telinga. "Mi—mian. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak usah sok peduli. Urusi saja namjachingumu." Tukas Chen, dingin dan sinis.

"M—mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Xiu Min bingung.

"Namja tinggi yang berambut pirang itu. Sudahlah…"

"TU—TUNGGU! Maksudmu Kris, Chen? D—dia hanya–"

Tuuutt.. Tuuuttt… Tuuuttt..

_Jigeum neo geogiseo mwohani~  
Jigeum neol meolliseo meonghani~  
Baraboneun naega neukkyeojiji annni~ _

"Dia… Hanya sepupuku, Chen… Hiks."

Xiu Min membungkukkan badannya, menangis miris mengetahui Chen telah salah paham padanya.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Kim Jong Dae."

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Chen terdiam. Iris gelapnya menatap ke arah sederet nomor yang terpampang di layar HPnya. Nomor Kim Min Seok.

Silakan katakan ia hanya cemburu dan kesal mengetahui Xiu Min telah mempunyai namjachingu yang jauh lebih tinggi dan tampan darinya.

Tapi ia sudah terlanjur ingin mengubur semua kenangan tentang Xiu Min. Melupakan semua yang berhubungan dengan namja chubby itu.

Dan seolah Tuhan tak mengizinkannya, menggagalkan segala rencananya untuk itu.

"Aissh!"

Chen hampir saja membanting Hpnya ke dinding, sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Tok, tok, tok."

"Masuk"

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik paruh baya. Chen mengerlingkan matanya ketika Eomma mendekati ranjang.

"Ayo turun, Dae-ie. Sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Aku tidak lapar, Eomma."

"Wae? Sejak siang kau belum memakan apapun, kan? Kajja, Appa sudah menunggu di bawah." Bujuk Eomma. Chen, masih keras kepala, menggelengkan kepala.

"Mianhae"

Hanya satu kata, namun nyonya Kim tahu sesuatu telah terjadi lagi pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau ingin Eomma membawakan makan malammu?"

"Tidak usah, Eomma. Gomawo."

Eomma mengangguk, kemudian pergi. Chen menghela napas berat mendengar suara pintu tertutup pelan.

"—Apa aku harus menghubunginya...?" gumam Chen. Mencermati deretan nomor HP Xiu Min yang cantik. Secantik orangnya..

'_MWO?! Apa yang kupikirkan!?_' Chen terperanjat sendiri.

'_Uuukkh..._'

Chen memberanikan dirinya. Dengan tangan yang mantap, Chen menekan tombol hijau dan, entah kenapa, jantungnya ikut berdebar keras.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" gerutu Chen. "Aissh, seharusnya aku memang tidak menelponnya! Dia pasti–"

"Pasti apa, Chen-ah..?"

"E—EEH?!"

Chen terjungkal ke belakang mendengar suara halus yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya. Demi boxer Soo Man! Ia hampir kena serangan jantung!

"Ja—angan tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" bentak Chen. Dari seberang, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar hembusan napas yang cepat. Seperti..

"M—mianhae. Hahaha.. Habis, aku kaget saat tahu-tahu kau menelponku... Fiuuh..."

Chen mengernyitkan dahinya. Suara Xiu Min bergetar dan... Seperti _kedinginan_?

"Kau sedang tidak berada di rumah?"

"Ah? N—ne.. Aku di taman dekat sekolah... Baru saja mau pulang..."

"..."

"Ch—Chen-ah?"

"—Tunggu, aku akan ke sana!"

"EH?! Ti–Tidak perlu, C–"

Tuuutt.. Tuut.. Tuuutt..

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Chen tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu dan memutuskan telpon. Namja jangkung itu buru-buru menyambar jaket dan sarung tangannya, kemudian berlari ke luar.

"Dae! Kau mau ke mana?" teriak Appa, melihat aegya satu-satunya itu berlari tergesa-gesa melewati ruang makan.

"Aku ada urusan, Appa, Jja!"

"Dae-ie! Makanlah dulu, nak...–"

BLAM

Pintu depan tertutup dengan suara keras. Appa dan Eomma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Xiu Min menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangan dan meniupnya. Ia belum beranjak sama sekali dari taman itu sejak menelpon Chen. Dan itu kesalahan fatal, karena udara malam Seoul tidak pernah bisa kurang dari minus 5 celcius.

"Brr... Tadi, Chen memintaku menunggu... Ada apa, ya.." ujar Xiu Min dengan gigi bergemelutuk.

"—Sudah 15 menit.. Sebentar lagi jam setengah 7..."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak datang..? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya berbohong?"

Xiu Min menggeleng cepat-cepat saat pemikiran yang dihembuskan setan tersebut memenuhi otaknya.

"Ani, anii.. Chen tidak akan berbuat hal seperti itu... Fuuuh..."

Xiu Min menjilat bibirnya yang mulai pecah-pecah, pipi tembemnya sendiri memerah. Kedinginan. Ia semakin memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri yang terbalut seragam tipis.

"Di—dingiin.."

DRAP

Xiu Min yang tengah menunduk melebarkan kedua matanya, kehangatan tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ketika menunduk, sekelebat bayangan memeluknya, menghembuskan napas panas di tengkuk Xiu Min.

Xiu Min membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya. Bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Apa aku lama?" tanya Chen, datar.

"A—aniyo..." Xiu Min melirik, Chen menyampirkan jaket di tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Uh, oh, bisa-bisa dalam 5 menit ia akan pingsan!

"Ayo pulang"

Chen menarik tangan Xiu Min dengan hati-hati, karena tangan yang seputih salju itu dingin dan rapuh sekali. Bahkan Xiu Min sedikit meringis saat ditarik.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Chen mengambil sarung tangannya kemudian dipasangkannya di tangan Xiu Min, mengundang pandangan kaget dari sang 'penguntit'.

"Chen...?"

"Nah, sudah hangat." Bisik Chen seraya meremas tangan Xiu Min. Menyebabkan rasa panas juga ikut menjalari wajah Xiu Min.

"Go—gomawo.. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kajja, di mana rumahmu?"

Xiu Min menyebutkan alamatnya dan sejurus kemudian, kedua namja itu berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

"Ke—kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjemputku, Chen-ah?" tanya Xiu Min pelan.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan seperti itu.."

"Aku mendengar suaramu yang menggigil. Jadi, aku menjemputmu. Aku tidak mau kalau besok kau mati kedinginan dan orang-orang menyalahkanku." Jawab Chen.

Xiu Min menunduk.

"—Begitu..."

Lagi-lagi, Chen menghempaskan perasaan dan harapannya yang terlanjur membumbung tinggi.

Xiu Min mati-matian menahan air matanya.

SREET

"E–eh?"

Chen menarik badan Xiu Min agar merapat ke badannya sendiri, dengan tangan kiri Chen merangkul pinggang ramping Xiu Min. Tidak ada jarak di antara mereka sekarang.

"Ch—Chen!"

"Wae? Aku sedikit kedinginan. Kau keberatan?"

Xiu Min menggigit bibirnya mendengar alasan Chen. Demi apapun! Ia bisa mati malu gara-gara ini! Oh, Kami-samaa—

"T–tidak.."

Kembali, mereka kembali dalam keheningan. Bibir mereka terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sampai mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Xiu Min.

Xiu Min menatap Chen.

"Gomawo Chen, sudah mengantarkan ku sampai kesini" ucap Xiu Min berterima kasih, seraya tersenyum manis.

Chen terdiam, antara mau tersenyum dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa, namun akhirnya dirinya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Cheonma" balas Chen singkat.

Xiu Min membuka pagar rumah nya, namun teringat sesuatu yang membuat Chen salah paham.

"Aah—Chen… soal Kris…" Xiu Min menggantungkan kata-katanya, menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Seketika, Chen menatap dingin Xiu Min, karena dia sedikit mendengar nama 'namjachingu' Xiu Min itu.

"Kris itu sepupu ku, lagipula Kris sudah mempunyai namjachingu" lanjut Xiu Min.

Chen hampir terjungkal kaget. Namun bisa disituasikan.

"Se—sepupu?" tanya Chen pelan.

Xiu Min mengangguk, "Nde, dia hanya ingin berkunjung ke Korea, dan memang, dia agak over-protektif kepadaku, padahal aku hyung nya -_-" gerutu Xiu Min kesal, entah mengapa mengingat itu, terasa dia menjadi donsaeng Kris.

Chen sedikit menghela nafas, lega, jadi hanya salah paham?

"Jadi, jangan mengambil keputusan sembarangan, nde?" nasihat Xiu Min.

Chen mengangguk.

Entah mengapa Rin Rin teringat appa yang mengingatkan sesuatu ke aegya nya -_- #dihajarreader #digosonginChen(?) #dibekuinXiuMin(?)

"Oh ya, jaket nya… ini… gomawo… dan sarung tangan nya" ujar Xiu Min, melepas barang pemberian Chen. Bermaksud untuk mengembalikan nya.

Chen menggeleng, "Tidak perlu Xiu Min hyung, hyung simpan saja…" tolak Chen.

Pergerakan Xiu Min terhenti, dan menatap bingung Chen, "Un—untuk ku?" tanya Xiu Min pelan, Chen mengangguk.

Xiu Min kembali berdiri tegak, "Gomawo Chen, jeongmal gomawo…" ucap Xiu Min berkali-kali.

Chen hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Xiu Min.

Jadi, ada tempat untuknya?

Perkiraan nya, yang membuat dirinya tersiksa, hanya karena kesalah pahaman saja.

Dia yang terlalu teledor.

Xiu Min masuk kedalam rumah nya, dan menutup pagarnya. Namun sebelum pergi, dia menatap Chen yang juga tengah menatap nya.

"Nanti kubalas!" ucap Xiu Min, mengacungkan jari berbentuk V nya.

Chen juga melakukan hal yang sama, lalu kembali memasukkan tangan nya kedalam saku.

"Aku pulang dulu, nde" pamit Chen, menunduk dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Xiu Min.

Xiu Min tersenyum hangat, dan berjalan menuju dalam rumah nya. belum 5 langkah, dia langsung berlari kearah pagar nya.

KREK

"SARANGHAE, KIM JONG DAE!" teriak Xiu Min, ia yakin, Chen mendengarnya, karena jarak nya belum jauh.

Langkah Chen terhenti, sedikit kaget dengan teriakan Xiu Min tiba-tiba. Namun detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum, "Nado jeongmal saranghae, Kim Min Seok" balas Chen berbisik. Dan melanjutkan langkah nya.

**|TBC|**

TBC \^o^/

Oh ya, ALBUM NYA BOCOR YA?! W(QAQw)

WHAT THE—LAH BAGI YANG NGEBOCORIN NYA!

Dan SM sudah memperingatkan bagi yang mendownload illegal -_- hati-hati loh bagi para yang udah download -_-

Setelah itu, EXO WOLF TEASTER KEDUA LAAH!

KISSING SCENE NYA! w(QAQw)

Kai, Kyungsoo oppa nya marah tuh -_- #nunjukD.O#apadah-_-

KECE BANGET LAAH! KECE KECE KECE KECE KECE!

Tapi Xiu Min oppa makin kurus ya? Hiks… :'(

Dasar Youngmin, nyuruh Xiu Min oppa diet, dah tau cocok nya chubby -_-

Tapi makin kece siih… #lirikXiuMin# tapi lebih cocok chubby… -3-

CHEN NYA KECE! SUMPAH! W(OAOw)

Tapi…..

Kissing Scene…. Kissing Scene…. Kissing Scene…. Kissing Scene…. Kissing Scene…. Kissing Scene…. Kissing Scene…. Kissing Scene…. Kissing Scene…. Kissing Scene…. Kissing Scene…. Kissing Scene…. AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH! #bantingnetbook

Oke, **INI POST TERAKHIR RIN RIN SEBELUM UKK. MULAI HARI INI, RIN RIN AKAN BENAR-BENAR FOKUS UNTUK UKK. MENANYAKAN TUGAS ITULAH, ADA YANG KOSONG NGGAK? ATAU APALAH..? SEMUA NYA HARUS RIN RIN KERJAKAN! DAN MEMBUAT RIN RIN HARUS HIATUS BENERAN! BAIK ITU LOVE (YANG HIATUS NYA LAMA -_-), MIANHAE, SARANGHAE, DAN WOLF LOVE! DAN SETELAH RIN RIN SELESAI UKK, AKAN ADA KARWIS. MEMBUAT JANGKA WAKTU HIATUS NYA LAMA! NAMUN MUNGKIN SAJA, SAAT UKK PRAKTEK, RIN RIN BISA NULIS DAN NGE-POST! DAN DO'AKAN RIN RIN NAIK KELAS DAN MENDAPAT NILAI YANG SANGAT TERBAIK!**

Dan maaf, Rin Rin nggak bisa balas review… (_ _)

Uptude nya di sekolah (Lagi) ._.

Oh ya, katanya hari ini MV nya WOLF ada yah?

ChenMin keren dong :3

Review please~~ #bbuing2


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Mianhae, Saranghae**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (dikit)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ****«» ****Akita Fisayu**

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM | Wonder Girls (Sohee) ɷ Pledis • Mianhae, Saranghae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic © Akita Fisayu**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Xiu Min terduduk di balik tembok. Tatapan nya kosong. Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari seorang yang sangat ia cintai… 'Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…' 'PERGI KAU!' 'Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!' 'Masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan kau sudah menyakitinya? Cih, pengecut' ChenMin fic! Summary kepanjangan O_O**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**Music : ChenD.O – The Last Time (In Sukira)**

**A/N :**

**Kalau bisa, membaca FF ini sambil mendengar lagu yang di atas :)**

Author P.O.V

—_Keeseokan harinya_

Chen melangkah senang memasuki sekolahnya. kali ini, wajahnya tidak pucat, pipinya tidak setirus kemarin. Setelah kejadian kemarin, dia langsung makan banyak karena kelaparan.

"Chen!"

BRUK

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Chen, dan di belakangnya ada Baekhyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Waw! Perubahan apa yang membuat mu seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

Chen tertawa, "Rahasia, ByunBaek" jawab Chen menjulurkan lidahnya.

Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal, "Awas kau Kim Jong Dae!" gertak Baekhyun kesal, menyiapkan ancang-ancang memukul.

Chen yang masih berada di pelukan Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol—khawatir Chanyeol menahannya untuk dijadikan bahan pukulan Baekhyun.

Dari kejauhan, Xiu Min melihat itu semua, dia juga tersenyum, bersyukur karena Chen sudah kembali ceria. Karena kemarin kan? Aah… mengingatnya saja sudah membuat pipi Xiu Min memerah.

"Yo! MinMin!" sama Luhan, langsung merangkul Xiu Min.

Xiu Min hanya melihat Luhan seraya tersenyum, dan menunjuk Chen melewati ekor matanya. Luhan yang mengerti langsung melihat apa yang ditunjuk Xiu Min.

"Wow, namja itu sudah kembali, kau apakan dia?" tanya Luhan, sedikit kaget.

Xiu Min terkekeh, "Rahasia" jawab Xiu Min, dengan nada misteriusnya.

"Mwoya? Jadi kau ingin membuatku penasaran?" tanya Luhan, berpura-pura marah.

Xiu Min hanya mengangguk cepat, dan langsung berlari.

"YAK! KIM MIN SEOK!" seru Luhan keras, langsung mengejar Xiu Min yang juga berlari kencang.

Chen langsung menoleh saat ada yang menyebut nama Xiu Min, dan bisa dilihat Luhan dan Xiu Min tengah berkejaran memasuki sekolah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mengikuti Chen. Melihat objek yang dituju.

"Oooh… aku tahu, pasti karena Xiu Min ya?" tebak Chanyeol, dan Chen langsung tersentak.

"Benar! Tidak diragukan lagi! Aku ragu apa yang kalian lakukan saat tak ada kami" ucap Baekhyun tertawa. Bola mata Chen semakin membesar.

"YA! AWAS KALIAN!"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

—_Istirahat_

"Kau tahu Xiu Min…?" tanya Luhan, sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya. Xiu Min menatapnya sebentar.

"Waeyo?"

"…Jujur saja Min, aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai Chen" lanjut Luhan.

Xiu Min terdiam sebentar, namun akhirnya melanjutkan acara meminumnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Luhannie hyungie, walau Chen hyung sudah kembali seperti semula, namun aku masih belum mempercayai Chen hyung" dukung Sehun.

Xiu Min semakin terdiam, bahkan dia belum menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada pasangan ini, namun Luhan maupun Sehun sudah menimpali apa yang terjadi kemarin, seperti mereka sudah tahu kejadian kemarin.

Xiu Min mendesah panjang, "Silahkan kalian tidak percaya, aku tahu kalian melakukan itu demi aku. Namun aku sudah menemukan jalan yang terbaik" ujar Xiu Min malas.

"Tapi dia sudah melakukan hal bejat—_menurutku_—Xiu Min!" gertak Luhan, sepertinya namja manis ini sudah tidak menyukai Chen jika namja kotak itu behubungan dengan sahabatnya ini.

Sehun hanya terdiam di antara Luhan dan Xiu Min. Malas menanggapi pertengkaran ini. Hanya di saat yang tepat ia akan membuka suara. Namun cukup kasihan juga melihat pertengkaran namjachingu dan sahabat namjachingunya ini yang sudah di anggap sahabatnya juga.

"Dia… tidak melakukan itu… kau tahu Luhan, ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman saja… bahkan Chen pada tempo hari itu menjadi mayat hidup karena kesalahpahaman" ucap Xiu Min, mengaduk-aduk milkshakenya.

Luhan memincingkan matanya, lalu menggertakkan giginya, merasa kurang puas dengan ucapan Xiu Min tadi. Merasa jika semua masalah ini belum selesai.

"Tidak! Mungkin saja dia merencakan sesua—"

"Mungkin kan? Itu masih kemungkinan, Luhan" potong Xiu Min cepat.

"Min.." Luhan menggeram, Sehun yang melihat itu langsung mengelus punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

Xiu Min menatap Luhan sendu, walau kepalanya masih menunduk dan tangannya masih mengaduk-aduk milkshake. Merasa Luhan sangat menentang apa yang ia lakukan jika berhubungan dengan namja kotak itu.

"Baiklah…" ucapan Luhan terdengar menggantung. Dan reflek Xiu Min menatapnya intens.

"Jika itu yang terbaik untuk mu, aku akan mendukung…" ucapan Luhan kembali terdengar menggantung. Namun dari sana Xiu Min bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Namun aku tidak akan menyalahkan diriku jika kau menangis lagi" ucap Luhan. Kini nadanya benar-benar serius. Dan menatap Xiu Min tajam.

Xiu Min mengangguk, "Nde, arraseo"

"Oh ya hyung, lalu apa yang terjadi kemarin? Aku sampai kaget melihat Chen hyung kembali ceria" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, pipi Xiu Min bersemu merah. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Eh…?"

"Ceritakan saja, Kim Min Seok" ujar Luhan.

Xiu Min menatap Luhan sedikit tidak percaya, namun akhirnya mengangguk, "Jadi…"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Ceritakan pada kami Jong Dae Dae!" pinta Baekhyun mengguncang pundak Chen kesal.

"Yak! Jangan mengubah namaku sembarangan! Byun Baekhyun!" pekik Chen kesal.

Chanyeol menatap kedua sahabatnya malas, dan sedikit panas saat Baekhyun mengguncang pundak Chen, namun langsung ditepis karena Baekhyun melakukan itu hanya ingin mengetahui kenapa Chen bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Sudahlah Chen, ceritakan saja~" ujar Chanyeol malas, dan melihat objek lain selain Chen dan Baekhyun.

Chen menatap Chanyeol sambil memincingkan matanya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini.

"ChanChan hanya cemburu, ChenChen, kkkk~~" kikik Baekhyun, menahan tawa nya.

Chen membulatkan mulut nya mengerti, dan detik selanjut nya Chen tertawa keras.

"Hahahahaha!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu berusaha diam, namun mendengar tawa keras Chen membuat nya habis kesabaran.

"YAK! KIM JONG DAE! BERHENTI TERTAWA!" seru Chanyeol kesal. Suara berat nya semakin berat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA—IYA IYA! AKU AKAN BERHENTI TERTAWA! TAPI JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUT KU!" teriak Chen nyaring.

Chanyeol langsung melepas jambakannya. Dan menatap Chen tajam.

Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa. Namun ia langsung teringat tujuan awalnya sampai membuat Chanyeol cemburu.

"Oh ya Chen, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? mendadak makan banyak itu bukan alasan utamanya kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chen terkekeh, sambil membenarkan rambutnya, "Baiklah… aku hanya mengucapkan nya satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik, oke?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Chen menghela nafas terlebih dahulu, "Xiu Min menelponku, dia mendapat nomorku dari Sehun, aku hanya membalasnya dingin, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menutup telponnya. namun setelah beberapa lama, aku membalasnya dengan menelpon nya lagi. Namun saat kudengar baik-baik suaranya, dia sedang menggigil. Dan aku tanyakan dia ada di mana, Xiu Min hyung menjawab sedang berada di taman sekolah. Tentu saja aku kaget, karena itu sudah mendekati malam. Tanpa basa-basi, aku meneriakkan dirinya untuk menunggu di sana dan aku langsung berlari ke sana, tak lupa membawa jaket dan sarung tangan—"

"WOW! ROMANTIS SEKALI!" pekik Chanyeol, tanpa sadar memotong cerita Chen.

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya, Chanyeol hanya meringis menyadari kesalahannya.

"Lanjutkan, Chen" ucap Baekhyun.

"—Aku sampai di sekolah, sambil terengah-engah, aku mendatangi Xiu Min hyung. Dan langsung memeluknya. setelah itu aku mengantarnya pulang, sampai di rumahnya, Xiu Min hyung menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini, ternyata Kris-ssi atau yang kusangka namjachingunya itu adalah sepupunya, dan Xiu Min hyung menambahkan bahwa Kris-ssi sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Aku hanya mengangguk kan kepala saja, mengerti. Hanya sampai situ, aku pamit dan berjalan pulang, begitu pula dengan Xiu Min hyung. Namun baru 20 langkah, Xiu Min hyung berteriak, sudah begitu saja" jawab Chen, menceritakan beberapa kisah tentang kejadian kemarin bersama Xiu Min. walau ada beberapa yang tidak di ceritakan, namun itulah inti nya.

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya, sedangkan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Xiu Min berteriak apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chen tersedak ludah nya sendiri, "Bukan apa-apa…"

"Mwoya? Pasti itu yang membuatmu berubah, kan?" tanya Chanyeol cepat.

Chen menggeleng cepat, jika dia memberitahu 'itu', pasti kedua sahabat nya ini akan heboh dan membuat dirinya pusing. Dan terlebih lagi, bisa-bisa seisi sekolah tahu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap dan menyeringai. Hanya ada satu cara untuk Chen mengaku.

"Hana…"

Chen menelan salivanya susah payah, perasaannya sudah tidak enak.

"Dul…"

Keringat dingin sudah mengucur di pelipis nya. Dia buru-buru beranjak pergi, tapi ChanBaek yang menahannya pergi dengan seringaian aneh membuatnya terpaksa duduk lagi.

"SET!"

BRUK

"HUAA! HENTIKAN! YAAA!" teriakan Chen kembali menggema. Perut, pinggang, dan leher nya di _kelikitik_ oleh ChanBaek. (ctt :_ Rin Rin lupa titik terlemah Chen, jadi anggap aja yang disebutkan diatas adalah titik terlemah Chen_)

"Jawab. Kim Jong Dae!" ucap Chanyeol tegas, sangat penasaran apa yang diteriakkan Xiu Min hingga Chen sampai sekarang ini.

"ANI—HAHAHA! HENTIKAN!"

"Katakan saja, ChenChen!" lanjut Baekhyun, agak susah mengontrol _kelikitikan_nya karena Chen terus bergerak-gerak liar.

"ANDWE! INI PRIBADI! HENTIKAN!"

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun seperti tidak mendengarkan teriakan Chen yang menggaungkan kata 'hentikan', dan semacamnya. sampai Chen menjawab, mereka akan menghentikan kegiatan konyol ini.

"OKE! OKE! AKAN AKU KATAKAN! TAPI HENTIKAAN!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah, dan melepaskan tangan mereka dari titik lemah Chen.

Chen mengatur nafas nya, capek juga tertawa dan berteriak. Gara-gara saat 4 tahun yang lalu dia memberitahu titik terlemahnya kepada kedua orang di depannya ini. Shit.

"Dia…" Chen menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, sedikit canggung untuk mengucapkannya.

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beruntun, sangat penasaran dengan apa yang diteriakkan Xiu Min.

"…'_Saranghae, Kim Jong Dae'_… AAHKK! Sudah jangan di bahas lagi!" ucap Chen pelan di awal dan keras di akhir. Sangat gugup untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

Karena tempat mereka sepi, ChanBaek bisa mendengarnya. dan detik selanjutnya, mereka berdua tersenyum lebar.

"Jinjja?! WAAH! Dan kau mengucapkan apa? Nado? Atau apa?" tanya Chanyeol kembali beruntun, seperti merasakan apa yang dirasakan Chen. Apa karena mereka sama-sama seme? '-'a

"Ck, itu saja kan? Ayolah… masa kita akan membolos—lagi—1 pelajaran! 1 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai!" jawab Chen, mengelak.

Baekhyun melihat jam nya, "OMO! BENAR! AYO KITA KEMBALI!"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

TENG~~! TENG~~! TENG~~!

"Uuukkh, selesai juga!" seru Luhan semangat.

Xiu Min menatap Luhan dan tertawa kecil, "5 minggu lagi kita akan ujian!" lanjut Xiu Min.

"Lalu tes untuk masuk Inha!" lanjut Luhan.

"Dan kita akan menjadi mahasiswa!" ucap Luhan dan Xiu Min berbarengan.

"Ah ya…" Xiu Min menatap Luhan, "Kris juga akan masuk ke Inha"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Jinjja? Aku yakin dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian!" Xiu Min hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan Tao akan menjadi adik kelas kita saat kita sudah lulus!" Ucap Xiu Min.

"Tao?"

"Aah… Tao itu namjachingunya Kris, dia sangat manis, kau tahu?" jelas Xiu Min semangat.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya!" ucap Luhan semangat.

Xiu Min terkekeh kecil, sangat senang saat Luhan bersikap seperti ini. dan sangat menyeramkan saat Luhan tengah dalam _mode_ serius.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sehunnie" ucap Luhan terkekeh.

Xiu Min memincingkan matanya, "Dan kalian akan meninggalkan aku lagi" desah Xiu Min kesal.

Luhan tertawa, "Mian wahai sahabat ku, cinta memang seperti ini"

Xiu Min terkekeh mendengar ucapan—atau lebih seperti sindiran Luhan itu.

"Kau kan bisa pulang dengan namja kotak itu" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

DEG

"M—mwo—ya…?" tanya Xiu Min gugup.

"Aku kan sudah merestuimu… apalagi mendengar cerita mu tadi…" jawab Luhan tersenyum, mengelus pundak Xiu Min.

Xiu Min terdiam, masih bingung dengan senyuman misterius Luhan. Jika dia berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum. Ada maksud di balik itu.

"Mak—maksud nya?"

"Aish… apa senyumku masih terlihat seperti itu? Neo Jinjja! Berhentilah senyum misterius ku!" pekik Luhan kesal, untung saja kelas mereka sudah sepi, menyisakan Luhan dan Xiu Min. karena saat mendengar bel pulang, mereka langsung meninggalkan kelas untuk melanjutkan kegiatan lain.

Xiu Min terkekeh, "Arra… arra… aku kira ada maksud lain dari senyuman mu itu, tapi aku tidak yakin, mungkin saja dia sudah pulang dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol" ujar Xiu Min.

"Ani! Aku yakin dia menunggu mu, sekalian kencan pertama~~" kikik Luhan.

Pipi Xiu Min memerah, malu mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi. Kencan pertama? Apa maksud nya itu? Bahkan Xiu Min dan Chen sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan selain teman.

"Ti—tidak mungkin! Aku dan Chen hanya teman!" elak Xiu Min, masih dengan pipi yang memerah.

Luhan hanya bisa menahan tawa, lucu sekali melihat sahabatnya tengah seperti ini.

"Mau taruhan? Aku yakin Chen menunggu di depan sekolah" tantang Luhan.

Xiu Min mengangguk cepat, "NDE! Aku yakin Chen sudah pulang bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!" balas Xiu Min.

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus mentraktirku selama seminggu!" lanjut Luhan.

"Dan jika aku benar, kau harus menemaniku pulang tanpa Sehun!" balas Xiu Min.

"Mwoya? Tanpa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan kaget.

Xiu Min menyeringai, "Kau juga sangat kejam, kau tahu sendiri kan keuanganku menipis?"

Luhan hanya menghela nafas pasrah, toh dia yang menantang. Jadi, dia harus menerimanya.

"Ah ya Xiu Min," ucap Luhan, saat mereka sudah keluar dari kelas.

"Nde?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Aku akan menguji Chen" lanjut Luhan, menatap ke depan dengan mantap.

"Eh?" Xiu Min terkaget.

"Nde! Aku akan seolah-olah menentang kau dan Chen, lalu aku akan sedikit menyindir, bagaimana? Aku akan melihat seberapa dia mencintai mu!" ucap Luhan semangat.

Xiu Min terdiam, namun akhirnya mengangguk, "Nde, aku setuju, tapi jangan sampai keterlaluan, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Kedua sahabat itu terus berjalan. Sampai mereka sudah sampai di dekat gerbang.

Luhan menajamkan penglihatan nya, mencari Chen yang tengah menunggu di sana.

"Ah!" Luhan tersenyum cerah, sebalik nya, Xiu Min hanya menghela nafas, uang nya selama seminggu ini akan menipis.

"Baiklah… baiklah… kau menang" cibir Xiu Min kesal.

Luhan tiba-tiba menarik napas dan memasang wajah dingin. Xiu Min yang melihatnya langsung mengerutkan dahi.

"Han? Kau kenapa..?"

"Ssst, diamlah. Aku akan menguji cinta dan keseriusan Chen padamu." Jawab Luhan. Bahkan suaranya berubah datar dan sinis.

Xiu Min menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Luhan sangat berbakat menjadi actor.

TAP

TAP

"Chen-ssi"

Chen menoleh. Dia melihat Xiu Min berjalan di belakang Luhan dengan kepala sedikit menunduk, sementara Luhan berjalan ke arahnya dengan raut muka datar dan mengintimidasi.

"Ah, Xiu hyung!" Chen menyapa Xiu Min ramah.

Xiu Min makin menunduk, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang merah. Sedangkan Luhan sedikit melotot, kesal karena Chen tak menyapa dirinya. Cih. Mentang-mentang sedang kasmaran.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Luhan, dingin. Chen menatap Luhan bingung.

"Tentu saja ingin pulang bersama Xiu Min hyung!"

"Cih, pulang bersama katamu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan hal itu begitu mudah setelah kau berulang kali menyakiti Xiu Min dengan sikapmu itu!" sindir Luhan.

"A—apa?"

"Hannie!" bisik Xiu Min tegang.

"Kau kira kau pantas mendekati Xiu Min?!" Luhan tetap bertahan dengan aktingnya, walaupun dalam hati ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Chen yang campur aduk.

"Aku mencintainya." Desis Chen.

Xiu Min terperangah. Luhan juga hampir menganga kalau saja dia tidak ingat harus berakting.

"M—mencintai katamu? Hah, jangan buat aku tertawa! Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Xiu Min?!" tantang Luhan.

Chen geram. "Aku memang hanya seorang pemuda biasa. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Xiu Min! Aku mencintainya dan akan kupastikan dia menjadi milikku!"

"Kalau kedua orang tuamu tak menyetujui?" pancing Luhan.

"Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar agar aku dan Xiu Min terus bersama!" tandas Chen.

Chen masih memasang mimik muka serius ketika tawa Luhan tiba-tiba meledak dan wajah Xiu Min sudah semerah tomat.

"H—hah?" Chen melongo. Bingung.

"Apa aku bilang, kkkk~ ah, ada Sehunnie, pay pay XiuXiu!" ujar Luhan meninggalkan Xiu Min yang masih terdiam karena syok mendengar perdebatan ChenHan.

"Ck, dasar, pasangan yang an—"

"Xiu Min hyung~"

DEG

Wajah Xiu Min langsung memerah, pergerakannya langsung kaku.

"Ah—ah—C—Chen… an—annye—ong…" balas Xiu Min kaku.

Chen menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung mengatakan apa dan malu karena sudah frontal mengungkapkan perasaannya di depan XiuHan. '_Sudahlah, yang terjadi biarlah berlalu_' pikir Chen pasrah.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu~ Ayo pulang bersama!" Ucap Chen, ramah. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Membuat Xiu Min semakin salah tingkah.

"N—ndee. Tapi.. Ke mana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan mereka?" Chen mengerutkan alis "tentu saja karena aku menyuruh mereka pulang duluan."

"Ah, begitu." Xiu Min menggaruk rambutnya.

"Tunggu apalagi, hyung? Ayo, pulang." Chen mengenggam tangan Xiu Min dan menariknya. Berjalan bersisian di trotoar sambil menikmati suasana damai.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Baru beberapa meter berjalan, sebuah kedai es krim besar terlihat di ujung jalan. Chen mendadak mendapat ide bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim dulu?" tawar Chen.

"Es krim? Mau!" seru Xiu Min semangat. Bahkan ia lupa perasaan malu-malu kucingnya bila berada di dekat Chen. Chen hanya terkekeh melihat Xiu Min yang antusias.

KRING~ KRING~

Bunyi bel pintu kedai berbunyi nyaring, menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Seorang pelayan dengan sigap menyambut ChenMin dan mengantarkan mereka duduk di salah satu sofa yang saling berhadapan dengan meja porselen di tengah.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Xiu?" tanya Chen.

Xiu Min membuka-buka buku menu. Matanya mencari-cari menu es krim yang enak. "Emm.. Aku ingin Tutty Frutty Ice Cream dan Caramel Choco Chips Ice Cream."

"Anda, tuan?" tanya pelayan pada Chen seraya menuliskan pesanan Xiu Min.

"Aku pesan kudapan saja. Pancake madu 3 tumpuk dan Cappucino Float." Pesan Chen. Pelayan mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"…"

Suasana terasa canggung. Xiu Min mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, sedang Chen menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Xiu Min hyung.." panggil Chen.

"Ne?"

"I—Itu… Aku.." Chen gelisah. Xiu Min memandangnya, menunggu. "Yang tadi… Aku…"

"Kau hanya berbohong?" sela Xiu Min. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mengatakan itu. "Nee… Nan gwenchana." Dan ia berusaha keras untuk tersenyum.

Chen membeku. Tidak!

"ANI! Aku– Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku hanya… Malu dan gugup.." Tiba-tiba Chen meraih tangan Xiu Min yang berada di atas meja dan meremasnya lembut. "… Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

BLUSH!

Wajah Xiu Min memerah. "C—Chen…"

"Jeongmal saranghae, Xiu…"

.

"Oppa?"

.

ChenMin langsung tegang mendengar suara itu. Chen memutar tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, dan mendapati sosok Sohee di belakangnya.

"Sohee… -yah?" sahutnya terbata-bata. Sohee tersenyum.

"Annyeong, oppa. Wah, ada Xiu Min oppa juga." Sapa Sohee, ramah. Yeoja yang mirip dengan Xiu Min itu berjalan menghampiri ChenMin yang masih membeku.

DEG!

Dari dekat, Xiu Min mengakui kemiripan Sohee dengannya. Yang berbeda tentu saja, jenis kelamin dan Sohee lebih cantik darinya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Bolehkah aku bergabung, oppadeul?" tanya Sohee.

"N—nee. Tentu saja." Jawab Chen cepat.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, meski dia mantap berbicara kalau ia menyukai Xiu Min, sebagian hatinya masih tertambat pada Sohee_. His first love._

_Sohee tersenyum senang. Ia se_gera duduk di samping Chen, diikuti tatapan mata Xiu Min yang cemburu.

"Apa kalian berdua selalu kemari setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Sohee.

"Tidak.. Baru kali ini kami datang kemari.." lagi-lagi Chen yang menjawab. Dari wajahnya yang tersipu dan gelagatnya yang gugup, bisa diketahui –bahkan oleh anak TK– kalau Chen masih menyukai Sohee!

Xiu Min menundukkan kepalanya.

"Permisi–" pelayan datang membawa baki berisi pesanan ChenMin. "Ah, nona..?"

"Aku baru saja datang." Potong Sohee. Tersenyum ceria. "Aku pesan pancake juga, jangan lupa milkshake stroberi ya.."

Pelayan mengangguk. Xiu Min menyendok es krimnya tanpa minat, sementara di seberangnya, ChenHee asyik mengobrol.

"Oppa... Sepertinya Cappucino-nya enak." Ujar Sohee, menatap Chen yang baru meneguk Cappucino.

"Kau mau?"

Sohee mengangguk imut. Chen menyodorkan cangkir Cappucino-nya pada Sohee dan yeoja itu segera meminumnya, tepat di bekas bibir Chen.

Bukankah itu termasuk ciuman tidak langsung…?

Xiu Min mengepalkan tangannya. Entah mengapa, minatnya untuk makan es krim menghilang tanpa bekas. Ia buru-buru berdiri, tak memedulikan tatapan ChenHee dan es krimnya yang baru dimakan setengah.

"Chen, aku pulang dulu, nee. Aku ada urusan."

"Eh? Kenapa terburu-buru, oppa?" tanya Sohee. Xiu Min memandang Sohee lama.

"Mian, ini gawat."

"Aku antar, hyung!" Chen ikut berdiri. Tapi tangan Sohee yang mencekalnya dan tatapan Xiu Min yang tajam menahannya.

"Tidak usah, aku pulang sendiri." Xiu Min mengambil uang dan menaruhnya di meja. "Ini untuk es krimku."

"Hyung! Tidak usah! Aku yang–"

"Traktir saja Sohee-ssi."

Xiu Min bergegas berbalik dan pergi. Chen menggigit bibirnya.

"Duduklah, oppa. Xiu oppa pasti baik-baik saja." Hibur Sohee sambil mengusap lengan Chen.

"N—nee.. Tapi…"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Xiu Min berjalan seperti orang linglung. Berkali-kali ia menabrak orang, membuatnya dimaki-maki, tapi Xiu Min tidak peduli.

Untuk apa peduli pada orang lain kalau ia saja sedang memiliki suatu masalah..?

BRUKK!

"Mianhae," ucap Xiu Min datar pasrah bila dimarahi, lagi.

Sedangkan namja yang ditabraknya malah membulatkan matanya. "Omona! Xiu Min?"

Mendengar itu, Xiu in mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat Baekhyun di depannya. "Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Xiu Minnie~! Jadi ini orang beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Chen, eoh? Hahaha." Baekhyun merangkul Xiu Min. "Jangan panggil aku 'ssi'. Panggil saja Baekkie atau Baekhyun, nee."

Xiu Min mengangguk saja.

"Kenapa mukamu murung? Mana Chen? Kalian pulang bersama, kan? Dasar anak itu, dia mengusir kami gara-gara ingin pulang denganmuu~" cerocos Baekhyun.

"…"

"Xiu Min?"

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bersamanya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban datar Xiu Min. "Lalu di mana dia?"

"Bersama Sohee-ssi."

"APA?!" jerit Baekhyun heboh, menyebabkan beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka memandang aneh. "Bagaimana bisa..? Issh…"

"Ngg.. Kami tadi pulang bersama dan mampir di café.. Ternyata Sohee-ssi juga berada di situ.. Dan yah, aku punya urusan, jadi aku meninggalkan mereka." Jelas Xiu Min, suaranya rendah.

"Jeongmal? Jinjjaa.. Anak itu benar-benar…" geram Baekhyun. "Tunggu? Jangan-jangan kau pergi gara-gara tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua? Aigoo…"

Baekhyun mencubit pipi Xiu Min gemas. Xiu Min langsung saja menghindar. "Baekhyun-ah!"

"Ne, nee.. Mian." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"…" Xiu Min masih cemberut.

"Jangan marah~ Bagaimana kalau main ke rumahku? Berceritalah… Aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun!"

Xiu Min terlihat ragu. Ia ingin menolak, tapi… Kalau ia curhat lagi pada Luhan, namja China itu pasti akan menyalahkan'nya'. Jadi…

"Baiklah. Gomawo, Baekhyun" ucap Xiu Min tersenyum tipis.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"J—jinjjayo?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Sedangkan Xiu Min, dirinya tengah terisak dengan tangan yang menutup mata indah nya.

Baekhyun sedikit menggeram, bukan kah Chen sudah menentukan nya? Bahkan, sudah bisa—_mungkin_ melupakan sang yeoja yang mirip dengan Xiu Min.

"Tap—tapi… ini salahku…" desis Xiu Min, sedikit menyeka air matanya, "aku terlalu bodoh untuk berharap kepada nya… maafkan aku…"

"Tidak! Kotak kardus itu yang salah! Akan aku hajar dia!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Ani Baekhyun-ah, aku yang salah, jangan salah kan Chen" ujar Xiu Min, seperti menahan Baekhyun untuk memarahi Chen. Seperti nya kembali lagi, Xiu Min yang tersakiti—_oleh Chen_ malah membela namja _itu_ lagi.

Baekhyun sedikit luluh, ia menjajarkan diri dengan Xiu Min yang kini menekuk kaki nya dan menopang kepala dengan lutut nya.

"Jangan suka menyalahkan diri mu, Xiu Min. belum tentu orang yang kau bela itu benar, mungkin saja kau yang benar" jelas Baekhyun lembut.

Xiu Min terdiam, air mata tetap saja mengalir tanpa henti, tatapan matanya hampir kosong. Oh, kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi? Bahkan dia—_dan Chen_ baru merasakan apa yang nama nya cinta dan kebersamaan yang membuat dada nya menghangat. Namun sekarang, dada nya sangat sakit. Amat sakit. Hiperbola? Tapi itu kenyataan.

"Apa kau ingin mendatangi Chen, Xiu Min?" tanya Baekhyun, mengusap air mata yang mengalir dengan ibu jarinya. Bisa dibayangkan—_walau ditengah mode serius_ Chen atau Chanyeol akan cemburu setengah mati jika melihat ini. ah, Chen? Mungkin anak itu harus dihapuskan dalam tulisan di atas.

Xiu Min menggeleng lemah, "Ani, itu membuat dada ku semakin sakit" tolak Xiu Min.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Xiu Min terdiam, bibir kecil nya mengangkat sedikit. Hingga terdengar lah kata yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, sangat menyesal karena telah bertanya hal itu.

"…Mati…"

"M—mw"

"…Aku ingin mati…"

"o—ya.."

**|TBC|**

Oke #kreet

Seperti nya terjadi konflik lagi XD #tawasetan#dibunuhChenMin(?)

Kenapa terjadi lagi?

#tutupmata# SALAHKAN SOHEE EONNI! #DIHAJARSOHEE

Rin Rin udah babak belur… hiks.. #nangisbombay

Oke, **.::BALASAN REVIEW::.**

**7D **: Gomawo… ^^ Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**Azura Lynn Gee** : Benarkah? #nadaserius# Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: Benarkah ChenMin akan berbaikan lagi hingga END nya? #JrengJreng~~(?)# Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**Daevict024** : Dan sekarang buat Thiumin nya marah XD Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**Vicky98Amalia** : Ini sudah lanjut! '-'9 Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**Imeelia** : Jinjjayo? Kesalahpahaman nya sudah selesai? #smirk# Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**Reina **: Ini dah lanjut, Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**ajib4ff** : Ini dah lanjut, terima kasih do'a nya ^^ and Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**Kopi Luwak** : Oke! Oke! Happy Ending! ^o^ Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**Kim Jong DaeBak** : Tapia da insiden lagi XD Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**Jascie'z Kim Males Login** : Tapi Luhan udah ngerestuin ^^ Entah nanti Luhan ngerestuin atau nggak XD btw, Luhan jadi kayak eomma / appa nya Xiu Min -_- Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**Haehyukyumin** : Jinjja? omawo /kissu(?)/ Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**Jung Yooyeon** : Ini dah lanjut, Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**SapphireGirl** : Sehati #jawabansimpel# '-'b Oke, Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**AliFajarullah1** : Nikah nya nanti XD ini masih sekolah XD tapi Rin Rin akan usahakan :3 BENER BANGET! LESTARIKAN CHENMIN MOMENT! #DEMOCHENMINSHIPPER(?)#Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuing2

**.::REVIEW BALES NYA END::.**

Huaah!  
READER TAU? RIN RIN REMED BIOLOGI! W(QAQW) -_- Sedih banget tau, dah tau Rin Rin itu IPA fanatic. Tapi dapet nilai kecil. Hiks… ini Rin Rin udah belajar amat maksimal… Tapi semoga hanya Biologi—dan yang remed -/\-

Oh ya, Maaf Rin Rin telat uptude, banyak halangan #nyengir#

Sekarang juga, harus nya Rin Rin bikin propreti buat drama besok. Aish… nanti di marahin sama ChanBaek shipper itu =="a

Oke, akhir kata, REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE~~! #bbuing2barengChenMin

_**Rabu, 12 Juni 2013. 21.34 PM [Selesai menulis / mengedit Chapter 6]**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Mianhae, Saranghae**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (dikit)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ****«» ****Akita Fisayu**

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM | Wonder Girls (Sohee) ɷ Pledis • Mianhae, Saranghae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic © Akita Fisayu**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Xiu Min terduduk di balik tembok. Tatapan nya kosong. Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari seorang yang sangat ia cintai… 'Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…' 'PERGI KAU!' 'Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!' 'Masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan kau sudah menyakitinya? Cih, pengecut' ChenMin fic! Summary kepanjangan O_O**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**Music : EXO – Don't Go (Kiss or Hug version)**

**A/N :**

**Kalau bisa, membaca FF ini sambil mendengar lagu yang di atas :)**

Author P.O.V

"…Mati…"

"M—mw"

"…Aku ingin mati…"

"o—ya.."

"…Supaya tidak merasakan… hal ini lagi…"

"…"

"…Sudah cukup sampai sini, Chen membuat ku seperti ini…" jawab Xiu Min lirih, matanya menatap sudut lain.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tubuh nya kaku. Baru ada yang mengatakan hal itu tepat di depan nya.

Apa sekarang ia sedang bermimpi? Seseorang yang—_katanya_ sangat dicintai oleh sahabat kotak nya itu.

"Baekhyun…" panggil Xiu Min lirih.

"N—nde…?" tanya Baekhyun terbata.

Xiu Min tersenyum simpul, "Bisakah kau membunuhku? Aku ingin mati… kalau bisa, bisakah kau menusuk nya atau menembak nya tepat di dada ku ini? semua kesakitan itu berasal dari sini" jawab Xiu Min meminta, menunjuk jantung nya saat menyebut kalimat terakhir.

Baekhyun menelan saliva berat, mana mungkin. Mana mungkin dia mau membunuh orang dengan alasan sekonyol ini?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Ak—aku tak bisa, maafkan aku, Xiu Min" sesal Baekhyun.

Xiu Min menghela nafas kecil, ia mencoba berdiri, mengambil tas nya dan menatap Baekhyun sejenak.

"Aku akan pulang, terima kasih telah mendengar isi hati ku" ujar Xiu Min tersenyum tipis. Dan melangkah ringan keluar dari kamar—_dan rumah_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Xiu Min tanpa ekspresi dari dalam rumah nya. Xiu Min melangkah kearah kanan dari penglihatan nya. Tunggu, bukan kah arah kanan itu tempat pembangunan? Kalau tak salah, di sana banyak mesin-mesin yang sengaja ditaruh di sana untuk memudahkan para pekerja. Dan… parah nya lagi beberapa mesin-mesin itu masih ditancapkan ke sebuah benda yang bisa membuat mesin-mesin itu menyala jika ditekan oleh anak kecil sekalipun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Jangan bilang dia akan mati sekarang!" pekik Baekhyun kaget, dengan segera ia berlari keluar rumah, mengejar sang namja chubby yang melangkah dengan langkah kosong.

Baekhyun terus berlari, sekarang dirinya tidak memperdulikan kecapaian, namun sekarang, ia harus menyelamatkan satu nyawa.

"Haah… haah… mana Xiu Min?" desis Baekhyun, mengusap peluh namun matanya tetap mencari sosok Xiu Min di tempat pembangunan gedung bertingkat ini.

Kembali, mata Baekhyun membulat, melihat Xiu Min sedang berada di dekat perkakas tajam. Menatap kosong kearah benda-benda tajam itu.

'_Jangan bilang…_' Baekhyun tidak ingin membuang waktu, tubuh mungil nya langsung berlari cepat kearah Xiu Min yang tengah mengambil sebuah gergaji.

"JANGAN XIU MIN!" pekik Baekhyun, mendorong Xiu Min yang tengah mendekatkan gergaji ke arah nadi nya. Untung saja Baekhyun langsung mendorong, walau gergaji tajam itu sedikit mengenai kulit Xiu Min, dan jatuh entah kemana namun pasti tak jauh dari kedua namja manis ini.

"Hiks…"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, pasti ini suara Xiu Min. Dan memang benar, Baekhyun menemukan wajah Xiu Min seperti tak ada lagi semangat hidup. Baekhyun benar-benar akan membenci Chen jika membuat Xiu Min mati dengan konyol.

"Jangan…," Baekhyun duduk, dan memegang kedua pundak Xiu Min, "JANGAN MATI DENGAN KONYOL XIU MIN!" teriak Baekhyun tegas.

Xiu Min terdiam, tatapan nya masih kosong, tanpa sadar air mata turun dari bola matanya. Baekhyun amat miris melihat Xiu Min dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jadi, seperti ini keadaan Xiu Min ketika sangat disakiti oleh Chen? Sangat miris.

"…Mati… aku ingin mati…" desis Xiu Min kosong, tak ada lagi harapan untuk tetap hidup.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati!" pekik Baekhyun.

Xiu Min tidak merespon, air mata tetap keluar dari mata nya, dan tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

Baekyun mendesah berat, berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Xiu Min—_untuk berdiri juga_.

"Rumah mu dimana? Akan kuantarkan. Tapi ingat, jangan mencoba untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri karena namja kotak itu, karena aku masih ingin melihat mu besok, oke?" tanya Baekhyun.

Xiu Min mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu melangkah keluar bersama Xiu Min dari area pembangunan ini.

"Ah Xiu Min, rumah mu dimana?"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

—_Keesokan harinya_

Xiu Min berjalan dengan lemas, ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Kantung mata terlihat sangat jelas, jalan nya sempoyongan, seragam nya tak rapih, tas nya hanya digendong oleh sebelah tangan nya sehingga tas nya itu hampir terjatuh ke tanah.

"MinMin! Akh! Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" pekik Luhan tertahan, melihat Xiu Min yang sangat berbeda.

Xiu Min mencoba tersenyum kecil, "Gwenchana, aku hanya lelah" ujar Xiu Min.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Ckckck… apa karena Chen mengapa-apa kan mu? Ceritakan saja, Aish… aku akan memarahi nya jika membuat mu kesulitan berjalan"

Xiu Min tersenyum miris, pemikiran Luhan yang sangat berbeda sekali dengan kenyataan. Namun Xiu Min tak akan membiarkan Luhan mengetahui kebenaran itu. Itu bisa membuat masalah lagi.

"Bukan… aku hanya melatih taekwondo ku lagi sampai malam, aku sampai lelah, uukkhh…" Xiu Min meregangkan tangan nya, mencoba untuk membuat Luhan tidak membicarakan Chen lagi.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala nya lagi, "Ckckck… aku kira apa, dan jangan berlatih sampai lupa waktu, ayo kita masuk kelas!" ajak Luhan, menggandeng tangan Xiu Min dan dibalas Xiu Min dengan senyum tipis.

Seorang namja yang hampir berkepala kotak hanya menatap sendu Xiu Min yang tengah bergandeng dengan Luhan memasuki sekolah. Ia tahu, Xiu Min sakit hati karena nya lagi, dan mungkin, sekarang dirinya akan membenci yeoja yang telah mengganggu acara nya kemarin.

"Dasar kau, bodoh" desis namja itu dingin.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Chen melangkah kan kaki nya di koridor dengan malas. Pagi yang sangat menyedihkan. Ayolah, kemarin ia baru saja bahagia dan di rusakkan dalam sekejab.

"Bodoh nya aku, malah kembali terpesona oleh seorang yeoja yang dengan mudah nya menolak mu dan meminta kembali—_karena menyesal_, aku tak boleh terbodohi lagi" desis Chen dingin.

"Chen"

Langkah Chen terhenti, melirik orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah kau, Baekhyun, waeyo? Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Chen.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chen dingin, merasa amat kecewa dengan sahabat nya ini.

"Waeyo?" tanya Chen, merasa bingung dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa.

"Aku…"

"…sangat kecewa kepada mu, Chen" ucap Baekhyun kecil, namun dapat diterima baik oleh telinga Chen.

"E—eh..? maksud mu?" tanya Chen, perkiraan nya, Baekhyun seperti nya mengetahui kejadian kemarin yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu tuan Kim, kau hampir membuat satu nyawa melayang, untung saja malam itu dia tidak bunuh diri"

Chen manautkan alis nya, bingung.

Baekhyun tertawa hambar, "Sudahlah, kau memang tidak mengerti, dan mengenai Chanyeol, dia sakit tadi malam" ujar Baekhyun, berjalan mendahului Chen yang masih mempunyai tanda tanya besar di kepala nya.

"Apa maksud nya, Xiu Min hampir… bunuh diri?" tanya Chen lirih. Baekhyun berhasil membuat rasa bersalah Chen semakin besar.

Chen langsung berjalan cepat ke kelas nya dan menaruh tas nya kasar. Tanpa menyapa teman-teman nya dan mengetahui bahwa pelajaran pertama beberapa menit lagi, ia langsung lari dengan kencang menuju sebuah tempat yang membuat dirinya tenang…, atau sebalik nya.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

—_Gedung Tua_

Ya, di sinilah Chen berada. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak kesini. Disini kenangan-kenangan pahit menyapa, dan mampu membuat aliran sungai bening berada di pipi Chen. Membuat dada Chen semakin sesak, membuat Chen semakin bersalah.

Harus nya dia tidak datang kesini.

Namun kaki nya ingin berada disini. Ya, tidak apa-apa lah, mengenang masa lalu walaupun buruk, tidak apa-apa.

Ya, tidak apa-apa.

Namun, melihat Chen yang tengkurap di atap gedung ini bisa dibilang 'tidak apa-apa'?

"Mianhae Xiu Min hyung~ Mianhae Min Seok hyung~ Mianhae Seokkie hyung~ Mianhae Minnie hyung~ XiuXiu hyung~" lirih Chen.

Tatapan nya kosong, dada nya diremas keras. Hampir menyamai keadaan Xiu Min tempo hari. Dan seperti nya, Chen juga ingin mengikuti jalan Xiu Min.

Benar.

Mati.

"…Mati…"

"…aku akan mati…"

"…dari pada Xiu Min hyung… mati…"

Chen langsung berdiri. Menatap keadaan sekolah yang sepi, karena memasuki jam pelajaran kedua. Tatapan nya beralih ke kelas tempat Xiu Min berada. Tidak cukup jelas, namun Chen yang hapal dimana letak kelas Xiu Min, membuat dirinya mudah menemukan kelas itu.

Hidung nya menghirup udara banyak, tak menyadari langkah cepat terdengar begitu jelas jika Chen menajamkan pendengaran nya.

Namun kini, Chen hancur. Tak sehancur Xiu Min memang, namun dirinya hancur.

"_Goodbye, all_" bisik Chen.

Tubuh nya dibuat lemas, dan siap jika ia jatuh dan mati dengan mengenaskan.

GRAP

"CHEN!"

Sepasang tangan menahan Chen, dan Chen harap, itu bukan Luhan atau Sehun, atau Baekhyun, atau Ch—ah, tidak mungkin Chanyeol, Chanyeol pasti tengah berbaring sambil memanggil-manggil Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menarik hyung!"

Dan seperti nya, Chen tahu siapa orang atau kedua orang ini.

"Haah… haah…"

Engahan nafas terdengar, dan Chen tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, dan pemilik suara satu nya lagi. Sunbae yang sangat dekat dengan nya, walau akhir-akhir ini Chen dan 'dia' jarang bertemu karena 'dia' sedang fokus untuk memasuki universitas favorit.

"Chen babo!"

"Mianhae, hyung, mianhae" ucap Chen lirih.

"Untung aku menyadari kalau kau kesini saat memasuki pelajaran pertama, dan aku merasakan firasat buruk. Dan untung nya lagi, aku dan Myeonnie hyung menyelamatkan mu dari bunuh diri konyol ini"

"Mianhae, Yixing hyung" ucap Chen lirih—_lagi_.

Kedua namja itu hanya menghela nafas. Namja tampan yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon yang sering di panggil Suho menatap namjachingu nya yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay. ( Rin_ : AKHIR NYA MEREKA MASUK FF INI DENGAN CARA YANG ANEH! Q/\Q #nangisterharu _SuLay_ : #gebukRinRin_)

"Kenapa?" tanya Lay.

"Apa gara-gara Xiu Min-ssi? Aku dengar dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, kau ada konflik dengan Xiu Min-ssi" tebak Suho.

Chen menghela nafas, "Nde, begitulah, aku hampir membuat Xiu Min hyung mati, dari pada dia yang mati, lebih baik aku yang mat—"

"STUPID!" potong Lay kasar, teman sekelas Chen ini sangat benci dengan penuturan konyol Chen.

Suho menatap tajam Lay lalu beralih ke Chen, "Benar kata Lay, bodoh sekali dengan penuturan mu itu Chen" ucap Suho.

Chen menggeleng, "Ini salah ku hyung! Aku sudah menyakiti Xiu Min hyung sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu tanpa aku sadari! Dan saat aku membalasnya… memang banyak rintangan, namun kemarin itu kami sudah dekat hyung! Dan dihancurkan oleh yeoja laknat itu hy—hiks… aku sangat bersalah… saat mengetahui secara tidak langsung dari Baekhyun bahwa kemarin Xiu Min hyung ingin bunuh diri, itu membuat rasa bersalahku semakin dalam, dan memutuskan untuk mati saj—hiks…"

Tangis Chen meledak, tangan nya menutup matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Lay yang baru tahu keadaan Chen selama ini—_dan pantas saja Lay merasa aneh dengan Chen akhir-akhir ini_ merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan hal kasar kepada namja yang berada didepan nya ini.

Suho mengelus pundak Chen lembut, sama seperti Lay, ia tidak menyadari keadaan donsaeng beda ibu dan ayah nya ini. karena selama ini, yang Suho kenal dari Chen adalah dingin, penyindiri, kesepian, selalu terlihat kuat, dan sebagai nya.

"Hy—hyung…" panggil Chen lirih.

"Nde, waeyo ChenChen?" balas Lay, dan Suho menyusul balasan Chen seperti yang dibalas Lay.

"Aku… bingung…"

"Bingung? Kenapa?" tanya Lay.

"Bingung, hati ku bingung, otak ku bingung, tangan ku bingung, mata ku bingung, telinga ku bingung, kaki ku bingung… bingung dengan semua ini. Dengan perasaan ini, kejadian ini, suara ini, dan tempat ini" jawab Chen, lirih.

Suho dan Lay menautkan alisnya. Seperti Chen mulai melakukan permainan kata.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Lay.

Suho melirik kekasih nya, "Dia suka seperti ini jika sedang _down_" ujar Suho.

"Jadi, saat Chen _down_, dia suka mengucapkan kata-kata yang harus kita tebak?" taya Lay.

Suho mengangguk, dan hanya Suho lah yang mengetahui ini, ah, Lay juga sudah tahu.

"Bunga yang layu…" ucap Chen.

"...membuatku merasa bersalah… karena ku tidak menyiram bunga itu, bunga itu layu, hyung…"

"Cukup permainan kata-kata nya, Chen. Bisa kau jelaskan secara logika?" tanya Suho.

"…bunga itu layu karena aku memberi makan burung yang pergi dan kembali tanpa kuminta. Apa aku harus membenci burung itu?"

Suho mendesah berat, walau sudah diperingatkan, Chen akan tetap berbicara.

"Burung itu cantik, namun bunga itu mengalahkan kecantikan burung itu. Walau memang, saat aku mau miliki bunga itu banyak yang melarang nya karena itu bunga sangat langka. Dan saat aku hampir memiliki nya—hiks… semua karena burung itu, hyung.."

Suho menghela nafas, ia tahu maksud Chen. Mungkin karena dari dulu Chen suka main kata, dia jadi bisa menebak nya.

"Aku mengerti, tenangkan dirimu Chen. Kau butuh ketenangan" ujar Suho.

"Myeonnie hyung, kau tahu maksud Chen?" tanya Lay.

Suho mengangguk, "Artikan bunga itu adalah Xiu Min-sii, dan burung itu adalah pengacau semua ini. dan artikan 'banyak yang melarang' adalah teman-teman Xiu Min-ssi, yaa… begitulah yang kutebak" jawab Suho.

Lay mengangguk mengerti. Jika di artikan dengan penuturan Chen. Bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

"Chen, kau mau kembali ke kelas?" tanya Lay.

"Ani Yixing hyung, aku tidak mau… Baekhyun akan semakin membenci ku…" jawab Chen lirih.

Lay menatap Suho yang juga tengah menatap nya, lalu menghela nafas, "Seperti nya benar, kau butuh ketenangan. Dan biar kutambahkan, kau butuh seseorang yang menjadi sandaran kan?"

Chen mengangguk pelan.

Suho tersenyum tipis, Chen selama ini sangat kuat—_atau lebih tepat nya mencoba kuat_, bahkan kedua sahabat nya tidak menyadari itu. Hanya Suho yang tahu, dan tuhan yang tahu.

"Mau ke kantin? Aku yakin banyak yang membolos dari pelajaran Kang seosaengnim dan Im seosaengnim. Lagipula Kang seosaengnim dan Im seosaengnim tidak pernah kekantin kan? Aku traktir kok" ujar Suho.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

—_Istirahat_

"Aku tidak nafsu makan…" ucap Xiu Min lemas, ditidurkan nya kepala bulat nya di atas meja kantin.

"Tumben hyung, tidak biasanya. Kan biasanya hyung langsung memakan 35 sampai 60 bakpao perhari" tanya Sehun bingung.

Luhan memasang wajah curiga nya, memang sejak tadi pagi dia sudah curiga kepada Xiu Min. Melatih Taekwondo sampai larut malam? Walau masuk akal dan Xiu Min beberapa kali melakukan nya. namun tak sampai seperti ini jika Xiu Min hanya melatih taekwondo nya.

"Kau makan saja dengan Chen" ujar Luhan.

Xiu Min sedikit tersentak, namun bisa dikendalikan, "Ani, dia sedang sibuk"

Mata Luhan tampak memperhatikan sekeliling kantin. Tampak Baekhyun yang membawa nampan sendirian tanpa Chanyeol atau Chen—ah, Chen terlihat sedang berkumpul bersama Suho dan Lay.

"Tumben Baekhyun tidak bersama Chanyeol itu, dan Chen tidak bersama Baekhyun" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ah hyung, kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol sakit, dan Chen hyung, kata Baekhyun hyung sedang ingin berbicara dengan Suho hyung dan Lay hyung" jawab Sehun, yang seperti nya anak kecil ini mengetahui nya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Dan jika Sehun dan Luhan mengetahui fakta yang nyata. Mereka tidak akan percaya lagi dengan Chen. Ah, tapi jika mereka mendengar penjelasan Xiu Min atau Baekhyun. Tapi jika Chen, mungkin akan terbalik.

Xiu Min terdiam. Banyak pikiran di dalam otak nya. Dan setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun tadi—_tentang Chen_, sepertinya Baekhyun marah kepada Chen. Dan Chen berbicara lagi dengan Suho dan Lay—_yang ia ketahui selama ia menguntit Chen, Chen dekat dengan Suho_.

"Eh Xiu Min hyung, mau bakpao?"

Dan seperti nya telinga Xiu Min akan panas mendengar tawaran atau ocehan Sehun atau Luhan karena dia tidak makan.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Waeyo? Kenapa makanan mu tidak dimakan?" tanya Suho.

"Mulai sekarang, aku mogok makan…" jawab Chen lemas.

Lay menggelengkan kepala nya, "Tidak sampai begitunya juga Chen, pikirkan dirimu juga"

"Baekhyun marah kepada ku… Xiu Min hyung kecewa kepada ku… kalau Luhan hyung dan Sehun mengetahui nya, akan jadi masalah besar lagi… aakh!"

Chen tampak frustasi. Mengacak rambut nya. dan hampir mengacak makanan yang ada di depan nya jika tidak di singkirkan oleh Lay.

Suho menghela nafas. Jarang-jarang Chen seperti ini. Dan tampak nya, ini lebih parah.

"Ah Chen," Suho mengambil sesuatu didalam saku nya, "Ini, hampir 2 minggu yang lalu kan ulang tahun mu, kau tahu, aku dan Lay sudah menunggu di café depan sekolah, tapi kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kau sedang bad mood, jadi rencana nya gagal, dan maaf aku baru memberi mu hadiah, aku sibuk dengan ujian" ujar Suho.

Chen mengerjab, ulang tahun? Ah iya, sekarang tanggal 4 Oktober, dan beberapa hari yang lalu itu ulang tahun nya, betapa bodoh dirinya melupakah hari lahir nya.

"Gomawo hyung, aku sedang banyak pikiran dan tidak memikirkan ulang tahun ku" ujar Chen.

"Aku juga, ini" ucap Lay, menyerahkan kotak sedang dengan bungkus berwara biru gelap.

"Gomawo Yixing hyung" balas Chen.

"Cheonma, ah sepertinya kita harus kembali ke kelas, Myeonnie hyung, kau juga kan?" tanya Lay, melirik jam tangan nya.

Suho melihat jam tangan nya, dan mengangguk, "Nde, aku juga harus kembali ke kelas"

Chen menghela nafas, jika sedang dekat dengan Suho dan Lay, jangan harap kau memiliki kesempatan untuk membolos.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

TENG~ TENG~

Chen menguap malas. Di _kucek_ matanya yang mengajak untuk ditutup. Seperti nya dia akan langsung pulang dan tertidur lelap sampai besok.

Dilirik nya Lay, tampak berburu-buru dan keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan Chen. Diliriknya Baekhyun, ah, namja eyeliner ini menghampirinya.

"Wae, BaekBaek?" tanya Chen.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, "Ikut aku"

Chen hanya mengangguk malas, seperti nya angan-angan untuk tidur sampai besok dengan lelap akan gagal.

Baekhyun langsung menarik Chen, tidak di temani teman seperjuangan nya sehari saja sudah sangat kesepian. Sedikit menyesal karena menghindar dari Chen. Dan ukh, kenapa Chanyeol harus sakit? Makan apa dia semalam hingga sakit?

"Kau tahu Chen, sepertinya kau membuat ku kesepian" ujar Baekhyun, berbasa-basi.

Chen terkekeh, dusta. "Karena tidak ada Chanyeol? Semua penghuni sekolah ini bingung karena kau tidak bersama Chanyeol" ucap Chen.

Baekhyun terkekeh sinis, "Apa peduli ku? Penghuni sekolah bingung, bukan urusan ku. Dan aku akan mengajak mu ke sebuah tempat' ujar Baekhyun.

Chen terdiam. Pemilik marga Kim ini merasa keanehan di Baekhyun. Walau Baekhyun tahu di masa genting dia akan serius. Tapi sekarang, ini berlebihan.

"Baekhyun, setelah sampai ke tempat yang kau maksud, jelaskan semua ini. kau hampir membuat ku bunuh diri karena perasaan aneh ini" ujar Chen datar.

"MWO? KAU JUGA HAMPIR BUNUH DIRI?!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki kesal, "BABO!"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Begitu cerita nya, tuan Kim. Ku harap kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, menurut mu" ujar Baekhyun. Kini mereka sedang berada di depan lapangan tempat pembangunan gedung bertingkat. Tempat Xiu Min hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Chen menghela nafas, apa lebih baik dia mati di tempat ini? tempat Xiu Min hampir melayangkan nyawanya sendiri?

"Jawab, ChenChen!"

"Sohee datang tanpa ku tahu, bahkan Xiu Min hyung tidak tahu. Ia duduk disebelah ku, dan bodoh nya lagi aku tampak berharap dengan Sohee. Ah, lebih baik aku bilang yeoja itu adalah burung. Saat Xiu Min hyung pergi, burung itu menahan itu, bahkan mengelus tangan ku supaya tidak pergi. Setelah Xiu Min keluar dari tempat itu, aku menjelaskan tidak mencintai nya lagi, aku menjelaskan… burung itu sudah membuat ku hampir seperti mayat hidup. Dan lebih baik aku membalas perasaan Xiu Min hyung… burung itu tampak bergertak, kesal, tapi dari matanya, dia seperti punya maksud lain… aku tidak tahu maksud itu…" jawab Chen.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi… kesalahpahaman ini akan berlanjut besar. Untung saja Luhan dan Sehun tidak mengetahui hal ini" ujar Baekhyun.

Chen menatap Baekhyun, "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Xiu Min, tadi dia memberitahu ku lewat sms" jawab Baekhyun, melangkah pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Chen bingung.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah nya, dan berbalik menatap Chen, "Pulang kerumah, lalu menjenguk Chanyeol, kau mau ikut?" tawar Baekhyun.

Chen mengangguk kaku, lebih baik dia ikut.

Namun dalam hatinya, ia berpikir, '_Kapan ini akan berakhir?_'

Sepertinya, tuhan menguji cinta antara Chen dan Xiu Min.

Kita do'akan, semoga tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuk ChenMin

**|END|**

**#PLETAK#**

**ChenMin : INI BELUM END WOY!**

**Rin RIn : -3- Nde… nde… Rin Rin salah nulis…**

**|JADI TBC ._.|**

Kejam nya Rin RIn… TT^TT

Mianhae.. Xiumma… Chenppa… #nunduk

Oke, readerdeul, gimana Chap 7 nya? awal nya Chap 7 itu mau END, tapi karena kurang seru, jadinya pas Chap 6 dikasih konflik lagi XD #dihajarChenMin

DAN AKHIRNYA SULAY MASUK FF INI DENGAN CARA YANG GJ! Q/\Q #terharulagi #digebukSuLay

Seperti nya sekarang Rin Rin babak belur lagi -_-

So, **ini FF terakhir Rin Rin publish, karena besok Rin Rin mau siap-siap buat Karya Wisata dan Selasa nya pergi** :3

**.::BALASAN REVIEW::.**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Iyayah, dasar Author aneh -_- #SAPA AUTHOR NYA? w(QAQw) Oke, Rin Rin ngajak ribut banget -_- Jawaban si ByunBaek ngapain ChenChen disini~ Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Blacknancho** : Salahkan Chen! #nunjukChen# Chen : _SAPA YANG BUAT HEH? GUE JUGA NGGAK MAU GITUIN MY BAOZI_! #tutuptelinga#dihajar#-_- Jinjjayo? Awal nya mau buat ChanChan yang dewasa, tapi entah kenapa otak Rin Rin meminta Baekhyun yang dewasa -_- Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Vicky98Amalia** : Apadeh ini -_- Tuh di deket sekolah nya eonnie Rin RIn, ada RSJ XD Ini dah lanjut :) Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Azura Lynn Gee** : Dosa ya? '-'a Xiu Min nggak jadi mati kok, ^^ Kan sekarang Xiu Min nya salah paham XD gantian gitu~ tapi emang bener sih '-'a Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**7D** : Xiu Min bukan orang yang ditelantarkan kok… /tepok2(?)/ Ini dah Lanjut, Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Ajib4ff** : Kalau Xiu Min nggak sama Chen, mending sama Rin Rin dong :P #dihajarjugasamafansXiuMin# _Rin Rin : YAK! AKU JUGA FANS XIU MIN OPPA QAQ_ #abaikan-_-# Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Bang3224** : Luhan sama Xiu Min nggak dibolehin tau ._. eh, atau Rin Rin nggak ngebiarin Luhan tau? #apadah-_-# Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Kopi Luwak** : Sabar bro.. sabar… /jiwa muda(?)/ ini dah lanjut, Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Fifahdina01** : Kapan? Tunggu Chap selanjut nya! #eaa(?)# Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Lishas Turner** : Rin Rin fans nya juga loh -_- #keluarinauraitem(?)# Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Imeelia** : Chen nggak berpaling! w(QAQw) Kalau Xiu Min nggak sama Chen, XIU MIN SAMA RIN RIN! #dihajarlagi# Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**LittleZhao** : Greget? Apa mau dibuat greget lagi? #apadah-_-# Mati karena udah lelah di kaya giniin terus, aahk… kira-kira begitu -_- Kalau happy ending? Hmm… kayak nya XD Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

** .Lover** : Ini dah uptude ^^ Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Daevict024** : Karena Thohee dimasukin biar seru :3 #dihajarlagi# ChenChen nggak peka? #lirikChen# Appa, tuh kata chingu ini, appa nggak peka #disambarChen# Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Park Ha Woo** : Xiu Min cantik :3 #XiuMinblushing# Chen yang mati? Oke deh Rin Rin buat #disambarChenlagi# Eh, nggak jadi deh -_- Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Kim Hyun Soo** : Reader baru? MET DATANG! #ChenMinnyambut# POKOK NYA INI CHENMIN! W(QAQW) ChenMin : -_- Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**Harhyukyumin** : KECE? KEREN? JINJJA? #pingsanditempat#apadah-_-# Ini kayak nya uptude kilat ^^ Mian kalo aneh, eh, Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #XiuMinbbuing2

**.::BALASAN REVIEW END::.**

Hiks… Rin Rin banyak luka niih.. babak belur lagi… sebelum balas review, udah di gebukin -_- Dan pas balas review, dihajar, sama di sambar petir nya Chenpap -_- #apadah#

Eh? Kalau ingin tahu perkembangan lebih lanjut(?), baca huruf yang ditebelin di atas ^^

DI SINI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA CHENMIN SKINSHIP! W(QAQW)

Dah deh, moga chap depan-depan masalah ini terselesaikan -_-

Untuk selesai nya FF ini, di perkirakan sampai Chap 9-10 atau 8-9 ^^

Akhir kata, Review Please~~ #ChenMinbbuing2#RinRinpingsan(?)

_**Minggu, 16 Juni 2013, **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Mianhae, Saranghae**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (dikit)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ****«» ****Akita Fisayu**

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM | Wonder Girls (Sohee) ɷ Pledis • Mianhae, Saranghae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic © Akita Fisayu**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Xiu Min terduduk di balik tembok. Tatapan nya kosong. Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari seorang yang sangat ia cintai… 'Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…' 'PERGI KAU!' 'Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!' 'Masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan kau sudah menyakitinya? Cih, pengecut' ChenMin fic! Summary kepanjangan O_O**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**Music : Infinite – Can U Smile**

**A/N :**

**Kalau bisa, membaca FF ini sambil mendengar lagu yang di atas :)**

Author P.O.V

—_Keesokan harinya_

"Uukh…"

Xiu Min meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku, dan menguap. Xiu Min baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dan sekarang jam menunjukkan 05.30.

"Enng… aku bangun terlalu pagi…" desis Xiu Min, tak ada niat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Karena jam 7 nanti dia ada janji dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

Xiu Min memasuki kamar mandi, berniat untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setelah masuk, dari luar terdengar suara gemericik air. Dan Xiu Min tengah mendinginkan kepala dengan air segar di pagi hari.

Pikirannya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan, perkataan, dan sebagainya. Salah satunya, mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, Chen juga hampir bunuh diri—_seperti dirinya_?

"Bodoh" umpat Xiu Min, tangannya diremas kuat, membuat kukunya memutih.

Air mata bersatu dengan air yang keluar dari shower itu. Meredam tangisan sang namja chubby ini.

"Dasar Chen bodoh, dasar Xiu Min bodoh. Semuanya bodoh. BODOH!" pekik Xiu Min, tidak memperdulikan orang serumah yang mungkin terganggu dengan teriakannya.

BRUK

Xiu Min jatuh terduduk, kakinya lemas, air shower masih menimpa wajah dan kulitnya. Dan… air mata masih bersatu dengan air segar ini, menyembunyikan air mata kesedihan mendalam.

"Mungkin… aku benar-benar harus melupakan Chen…" lirih Xiu Min pelan, dengan nada yang kurang yakin.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"_And Can You Smile_~" lirih Chen, menatap luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong, menatap burung-burung yang mulai terbang mencari kehangatan dan makanan.

"Dae-ie, cepat keluar kamar…"

Suara Eomma Chen tertangkap indra pendengaran Chen. Chen mengangguk pelan, walau pastinya Eomma Chen tidak dapat melihat nya. Dan melangkah keluar kamar, menuju ruang makan.

"Jong Dae, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan" ujar Appa, beliau tampak meneguk kopi sambil membaca koran.

Chen menghela nafas, "Ada apa, Appa?" tanya Chen.

Appa dan Eomma Chen tampak saling menatap, dari matanya, khawatir anaknya tidak setuju dengan jawaban dari Appanya ini.

"Begini…" Appa Chen tampak menarik nafas terlebih dahulu, "kita akan pindah ke Boseong, tugas Appa dipindahkan kesana"

"Lalu?"

"Kau ikut dengan kami nak…" jawab Eomma Chen.

Chen menghela nafas—_lagi_, "Aku tidak mau, aku akan memasuki kelas 12, dan kuliah di sini"

"Lalu, dengan siapa kau tinggal di sini?"

Chen tersenyum tipis.

"Aku…"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"XIU MIN!"

Xiu Min tampak berlari tergesa-gesa. Dia telat 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, sudah terdengar suara Luhan yang seperti nya marah.

"Mi—Mianhae chingudeul… padahal aku sudah bangun pagi dan bersiap-siap. Tapi… aku ketiduran…" ujar Xiu Min, sedikit berbohong. Dia telat karena terlalu lama di dalam kamar mandi karena menangis.

Luhan berdecak, "Tidak biasanya kau telat, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Luhan.

Xiu Min menggeleng cepat.

"Sudahlah Luhannie hyung, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" seru Sehun semangat.

Xiu Min mengembungkan pipinya, "Jangan-jangan aku hanya menjadi orang ketiga"

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa, "Tidak tidak… oh ya, jangan lupa taruhan itu ya, kau mentraktir ku!" seru Luhan.

Xiu Min menghela nafas, taruhan tempo hari itu. Hari yang sangat menyebalkan, dan akan dilupakan Xiu Min secepatnya!

"Nde… nde… arraso" cibir Xiu Min.

Luhan tertawa penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa melihat interaksi namjachingunya dan sahabatnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia seperti tidak bisa apa-apa jika berada di antara Luhan dan Xiu Min.

Seorang namja tampan melihat interaksi dari ketiga sahabat itu. Matanya tak lepas dari namja manis berpipi chubby itu—_Xiu Min_, seringaian terlihat begitu jelas di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, lidah tajamnya menjilat bibirnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, manis_ku_."

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Sudahlah Luhan, kau mau membuat isi dompetku habis!" pekik Xiu Min histeris, karena yang dipesan oleh Luhan sangat banyak dari perkiraannya.

"Sudahlah Xiu Min hyung, aku akan membantu membayar makanan Luhannie hyung" ujar Sehun, menghela nafas kecil.

Luhan tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Salah sendiri saat itu tebakanmu salah, kau terlalu percaya diri kalau namja kotak itu tidak akan menjemputmu, hahahaha!"

Seketika, Xiu Min membeku, mendengar julukan nya saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi mendengar nama nya. Tapi, tak akan Xiu Min biarkan Luhan atau Sehun mengetahui hal ini.

"Gwenchanayo Xiu Min hyung?" tanya Sehun, menyadari gelagat aneh Xiu Min.

Xiu Min menatap Sehun dan terkekeh hambar, "Ani… gwenchana… ah, sial, aku lupa memesan minuman!" pekik Xiu Min.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Dasar pelupa, pelayan!"

Sehun terus menatap Xiu Min curiga, sejak kemarin, Xiu Min tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahkan sekarang juga, setiap kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan Chen, Xiu Min langsung diam.

"Kau pesan apa, Baozi?" tanya Luhan.

Xiu Min langsung tersadar dari lamunan nya, dan menjawab, "_Orange Juice_ saja"

Sehun menghela nafas, biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Walau, jawaban itu sangat menyakitkan.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Jong Dae?" tanya Baekhyun, alisnya saling bertaut, setelah mendengar cerita dari Chen.

Chen mengangguk, "Lebih baik aku tinggal di apertement sendirian dari pada pindah ke Boseong. Walau kota itu terkenal karena tehnya, tetap saja aku tak tertarik. Dan, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan teman-temanku yang berada di sini?" jawab Chen santai.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaik kita!" seru Chanyeol, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, karena saat dua hari yang lalu dia hujan-hujanan di tengah malam dan tanpa sengaja makan makanan basi. Poor ChanChan ._. (Rin_ : Chan, ngapain ujan-ujanan tengah malam? Kurang kerjaan amat -_- _Chan_ : Lu yang nyuruh, jadinya bener gue sakit -_-_) *abaikan*

"Aku membawa buah-buahan, terutama pisang," kekeh Chen sambil tersenyum simpul, "tapi tenang saja, aku juga membawa strawberry" lanjut Chen, melihat tatapan dari Baekhyun yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Pisang! Waa! Aku kangen sekali dengan buah ini!" seru Chanyeol, mengambil keranjang buah dari tangan Chen.

"Bagi strawberry itu kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh harap—_untuk memberinya strawberry_.

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

Tangan Chanyeol membuka bungkus plastik keranjang dan mengambil beberapa buah strawberry. Memamerkan kepada namjachingunya yang menatap takjub buah strawberry yang berada di tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Kau mau~?"

"Nde!"

"Benarkah~?"

"Nde!"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, tidak perlu dengan acara yang seperti ini, cepat berikan daripada terjadi perang dunia kesepuluh terjadi di kamarmu ini" potong Chen malas. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Chen bingung.

"Hey! Perang dunia ketiga dan seterusnya saja belum ada, kenapa langsung kesepuluh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku asal ngomong, Chanyeol, cepat berikan!" tegas Chen.

Dengan berat hati yang berlebihan, Chanyeol memberikan semua strawberry yang berada di keranjangnya ini. Tidak bisa dibilang sedikit buah merah dengan bintik-bintik ini yang berada di keranjang buah ini.

"Waa! Gomawo~~!" pekik Baekhyun senang, dan langsung melahap strawberry.

"Kau harus memberikan imbalannya, chagi!" tagih Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sibuk mengunyah strawberry, menatap heran pada Chanyeol.

'_Memang apa yang kau inginkan?_' yah... kira-kira seperti itu arti dari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Poppo!"

Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya, dan dalam sepersekian detik ChenBaek sukses mendaratkan bantal di wajah creepy itu.

"SHIREO!" –Baekhyun.

"JANGAN MELAKUKAN YADONG DIDEPAN KU!" –Chen.

"Aku kan minta bibirnya ByunBaek.. kenapa jadi bantal yang menciumku~?" –Chanyeol.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"…Hyung…"

"Nde, Sehun?" Xiu Min tidak menoleh, sibuk menusuk-nusuk tenderloin steak Luhan. Sementara si empunya sedang pergi ke kamar kecil.

"Kau bodoh, hyung…" lirih Sehun.

JLEB!

Tanpa sadar Xiu min menusuk steak Luhan dalam-dalam. "A—apa?"

Sehun menghela napas. "Kau bodoh, hyung... walau aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Chen hyung _lagi, _tapi.. kau benar-benar bodoh hyung. Juga Chen hyung."

"Apa maksudmu, Hun-ah?" tanya Xiu Min lemah.

"Kau selalu mengatakan kau harus melupakan Chen hyung… kau selalu merasa tersakiti dengan perbuatan atau perkataan Chen hyung.. tapi nyatanya, kau tetap tak bisa melupakan cintamu pada Chen hyung, kan? Itu bodoh." Komentar Sehun.

Xiu Min memandang tajam. "Kau tidak tahu…"

"AKU TAHU!" potong Sehun keras. "Aku sahabatmu, aku juga sahabat Chen hyung! Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh dan naif! Sama-sama mudah cemburu, dan berpikiran dangkal!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Oh Sehun!" bentak Xiu Min, tersinggung dengan kalimat Sehun.

"Aku, Luhan hyung, dan BaekYeol hyung sampai bingung harus berbuat apalagi pada kalian berdua! Setidaknya, salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang bersikap lebih dewasa! Bila kalian sama-sama kekanak-kanakkan, sampai kapanpun hubungan kalian tidak akan pernah membaik!"

"Kalau begitu, bayangkan dirimu adalah aku, sedangkan Luhannie adalah Chen! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Seperti yang kubilang, hyung…" desis Sehun. "Aku akan mencoba bersikap dewasa. Aku akan mencoba menerima setiap masalah dalam hubungan kami dengan hati lapang dan pikiran yang dingin. Bila Luhan hyung tidak bisa melakukannya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya!"

Xiu Min tertegun.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu atau sok mengguruimu..."

"Ani," Sela Xiu Min. "Kau benar, Sehun-ah."

Sehun memandang Xiu Min sendu.

"…YO!"

XiuHun terlonjak kaget saat Luhan tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak keras-keras. Sedikit banyak mengundang tatapan dari pengunjung restoran yang lain.

"Yak! Luhan! Kecilkan sedikit suaramu, pabbo!" ujar Xiu Min gemas.

Luhan tersenyum lima jari, menampakkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. "Hehehe, mianhae~... EOH?! Kenapa steakku jadi kecil-kecil begini?!" pekiknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, plus wajah yang polos, Sehun menunjuk Xiu Min.

"Baoziiiiii!" teriak Luhan nyaring di telinga Xiu Min, membuat namja tembem itu menjerit kaget dan tak sengaja menabrakkan kepalanya di kaca sebelahnya.

"Auuw! Appoyoo…" Xiu Min mengelus kepalanya.

"Steakku jadi berantakan begini, MinMiin..! Huweeee.." Luhan memasang ekspresi menyedihkan. Sehun tersenyum lebar, berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aduh, aku bosan tahu... makanya aku menusuk-nusuk steakmu!" gerutu Xiu Min.

Luhan geram, lalu memasukkan potongan-potongan steaknya ke dalam _orange juice _Xiu Min.

(O_O) — ekspresi Xiu Min dan Sehun.

"LUHAAAN! Kau menjijikkaaan!"

"Iyuhh.." Sehun memandang jijik _orange juice _Xiu Min yang berubah kecoklat-coklatan gara-gara terkena bumbu steak Luhan.

"Ewwwhh..." dan Luhan sendiri ikut jijik melihat hasil perbuatannya (=_=")

"_Orange Juice ku_! TTATT"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Seorang namja berambut hitam legam bersandar santai di kap mobilnya. Memandang tajam ke dalam restoran di mana XiuHunHan sibuk ribut-ribut ria, sama sekali tidak bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Hhh.." namja itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau memang manis, Xiu…"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Yeoja berpipi chubby berjalan ringan di sebuah koridor. Tangannya menggenggam segelas jus.

"Annyeong, oppa.."

Yeoja itu menelpon seseorang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kkk~~ Berjalan lancar, oppa." Ujar yeoja itu sambil meminum jus yang dibawanya.

"Hehehe, bagus!"

"Lalu rencana selanjutnya apa, oppa?"

"…Bagaimana kalau…"

Yeoja itu mendengarkan dengan serius apa yang dikatakan seseorang di telpon. Tak lama senyumnya mengembang.

"Arraseo, oppa."

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Xiu Min merenung. Memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sehun tadi.

Benar, dia dan Chen sama-sama naif dan kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi bukan salahnya bersikap seperti itu.. dia terlalu mencintai Chen dan wajar bukan bila ia cemburu setiap orang yang dicintainya dekat–_secara intim ataupun karena chemistry_ dengan orang lain?

"Hah..."

Xiu Min menghembuskan napas resah. Langkahnya semakin cepat memasuki blok rumahnya.

DEG!

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak keras. Wajahnya memucat. Xiu Min melihat seseorang di depan pagar rumahnya.

"K—kau…"

Orang itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ah, annyeong…"

"Chennie.."

Orang yang ternyata Chen itu tertawa gugup. Ia mengelus tengkuknya. "Annyeong, Xiu hyung…"

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Ngg… aku.. hanya ingin mengunjungimu…"

Xiu Min hanya diam. Mengabaikan Chen dan membuka pagar rumah. "Masuklah."

Chen mengikuti Xiu Min dengan canggung. Sepertinya rumah Xiu Min sepi.

Klek

"Kau mau apa, Chen?" tawar Xiu Min.

"Ah? Tidak usah repot-repot, hyung." Ucap Chen. Yah.. sebenarnya tujuannya kemari itu–

"Arraseo, duduklah di sofa."

Suara lembut Xiu Min menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Ne…"

Chen kemudian duduk, dan terpekur beberapa saat sampai Xiu Min datang membawa baki berisi 2 cangkir teh.

"Ini. Ada apa, Chen?"

"I—Itu.. hyung.. soal Sohee kemarin…"

Raut wajah Xiu Min berubah mendengar nama itu. "Ah.."

"Itu… hanya interaksi biasa, sungguh!" ujar Chen cepat. Xiu Min masih tidak mengubah raut wajahnya.

Chen menunduk. Benar-benar gugup.

"A—aku… HANYA MENCINTAIMU, KIM MIN SEOK! SARANGHAE!"

"Wha…?" Xiu Min kaget mendengar teriakan Chen yang tiba-tiba. Ditambah lagi jantungnya mendadak berdetak kencang dan pipinya merona hebat.

"AKU SERIUS! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE, XIUXIU!"

"Y—yak!"

"Lalu…" wajah Chen berubah lebih serius. "Apa jawabanmu?"

Xiu Min menggigit bibirnya. "A—aku.. aku…"

"Jujurlah…"

"…"

"Nado, Chen…" Xiu Min mengucapkannya malu-malu.

Chen tersenyum senang. Dipeluknya Xiu Min erat-erat dan diciuminya. "Gomawo! Saranghae, my baozi~!"

"Chennie~ Gelii~"

Keduanya tertawa. Tanpa tahu.. hubungan mereka akan kembali diuji.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

—_4 minggu kemudian _**(cepet amat ._.)**

Chen tampak menikmati hari libur nya, walau kedua orang tuanya tengah sibuk dengan mengepak barang untuk pindah ke Boseong.

"Dae-ie, kau yakin akan tinggal di sini, sendirian?" tanya eomma, menghampiri Chen yang tengah duduk di depan tv.

"Nde eomma, aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini" jawab Chen.

Eomma menghela nafas, "Saat liburan, berkunjuang lah, nde? Eomma akan merindukan mu…"

Chen tersenyum, "Nde eomma, aku tahu"

"Kau ada kegiatan hari ini?" tanya eomma.

Chen menerawang sebentar, lalu menatap eomma nya, "Paling, hanya jalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, waeyo?" tanya Chen.

"Ani, hanya bertanya, ayo bantu eomma mengepak barang" jawab eomma.

Chen mengangguk sambil mematikan tv, "Nde"

Di lain tempat, Xiu Min berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Hanya kelas XII yang ke sekolah, dikarenakan mendekati ujian.

"Xiu~~"

Xiu Min melirik orang disamping nya, Luhan memanggil nya.

"Nde?" balas Xiu Min, berdesis.

"Sehabis ini pelajaran apa, ng?"

"Fisika, kalau tak salah"

"…"

Xiu Min melirik Luhan, tampak terburu-buru membaca buku tebal dengan judul Fisika itu. Menghela nafas, hanya itu yang bisa Xiu Min lakukan. Sudah 4 minggu hubungan nya dengan Chen membaik. Tapi beberapa hari ini, mereka jarang berkomunikasi, alasan nya kan karena Xiu Min akan ujian. Tapi, Xiu Min sadar, dia benar-benar labil, sangat labil, untuk hal sepele ini saja, sudah dibesar-besarkan. Seperti nya dia harus berterima kasih kepada Sehun yang telah menyadarkan nya.

TENG~~ TENG~~

"Omo! Sudah pelajaran Han seosaengnim!" pekik Luhan, untung nya murid lain yang berada di perpustkaan ikut berpekik. Tanpa membuang waktu, semua siswa/i keluar dari perpustakaan menuju kelas nya masing-masing. Termasuk Xiu Min dan Luhan.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Chen! Disini!" seru Baekhyun, melambai-lambaikan tangan nya.

"Kau terlalu kecil Baekkie, sini biar kuangkat"

"Ch—MWO? CHANNIE! TURUN KAN AKU! HEY!"

Chen memutar bola mata malas, namun kaki nya tetap berlari menuju pasangan itu.

"Chanyeol, turunkan Baekhyun, aku sudah berada disini. Dan Baekhyun, berhenti berteriak, Chanyeol akan menurunkan mu" ujar Chen.

Chanyeol menurut, menurunkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menutup mulut nya, menyadari bahwa dia telah berteriak di depan umum.

"Kita akan kemana? Dan jangan bilang kalau kalian akan berkencan, aku akan menjadi kutu diantara kalian" cibir Chen.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak, walau aku akan membuat skinship, kkk~~"

"Mwoya? Kau sudah berjanji jika mengajak Chen untuk tidak menjadikan nya kambing hitam!"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagi pula kau tetap suka"

Chen semakin malas melayani kedua sahabat nya ini.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana? Bisa aku memberi usul?" tanya Chen, menghentikan perdebatan ChanBaek—_yang menurut nya konyol itu_.

"Kau punya usul? Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun, tangan nya masih menarik telinga Chanyeol, sedangkan sang empunya telinga itu tengah merintih kesakitan.

"_Game center_ saja dulu, aku sedang bosan"

"Setuju!"

"Huue~~ sakit chagiya~~ "

"Berisik kau!"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Uukh… akhir nya hari ini sudah selesai~" desis Luhan, meregangkan semua tubuh yang yang kaku.

"Seminggu lagi ya…" guman Xiu Min, membayangkan ujian yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

"Nde, dan kita harus semakin rajin belajar!" balas Luhan, mengepalkan tangan nya dan mendorongnya ke atas.

Xiu Min terkekeh, menatap langit senja yang sangat indah.

"Aku kangen Sehunnie~~" ucap Luhan merengek.

"Datangi saja rumah nya, hanya beberapa blok kan dari rumah mu?" ujar Xiu Min.

"Memang… tapi kata eomma ku, 'Kau tidak boleh keluar, ingat, kau akan ujian, Luhan!' ck, aku kan juga butuh hiburan" ucap Luhan, menirukan bagaimana eomma nya berkata seperti itu.

Xiu Min tertawa, "Jinjja? Aku tak menyangka eomma mu mengatakan seperti itu"

"Eomma ku itu titisan angel dan devil" dengus Luhan.

"Ah, bukan kah itu Suho-ssi?" tanya Xiu Min, menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah berjalan di depan mereka.

Luhan menajamkan penglihatan nya, "Ah benar! Joon Myeon!"

Namja yang dipanggil oleh Luhan menoleh, "Xiu Min-ssi, Luhan!"

"Annyeong, ah, bagaimana persiapan mu?" tanya Luhan, berlari untuk menyamai langkah nya dengan namja berwajah angelic itu (Rin : _Oke, Suho dimasukkan dengan maksa banget lagi ._. #dihajarSuho_)

"Luhan! Tunggu aku!" pekik Xiu Min, menyusul Luhan dan Suho.

"Lumayan, aku sudah cukup siap, hyung" jawab Suho, sedikit melirik Xiu Min yang berada di samping nya.

"Jinjja? Ah ya, kau kan memang pintar" decak Luhan.

"Kau lebih pintar, hyung"

"Tunggu! Kalian membicarakan apa? Aarrghh!" pekik Xiu Min, mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

"Bukan apa-apa, anak tua tidak perlu tau" cibir Luhan.

"Mwoya? Kau juga tua, Xi Luhan!"

"Kau lebih tua 1 bulan dari ku, Kim Min Seok!"

"Dan berarti aku boleh tahu, Xi Luhan!"

"Kau terlalu tua, Kim Min Seok!"

"Sudah-sudah… hentikan perdebatan kalian… =="a" lerai Suho bingung, siapa sih yang sebenar nya tua? Dia atau kedua orang yang berada di depan nya ini?

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Sesosok bayangan tampak mengikuti langkah ketiga namja yang tak lain adalah Xiu Min, Luhan, dan Suho. Seringai tetap tidak lepas dari sudut bibir nya. kilatan matanya sudah menunjukkan obsesi yang sangat besar kepada salah satu namja dari mereka.

"I will got you, Kim Min Seok"

**|TBC|**

Oke, ini makin aneh! #usapkepala

Annyeong! Mian telah menunggu lama! #bow

Rin Rin banyak pikiran… besok bagi rapot lagi… liburan cuman 2 minggu… AAAGGGRRHHH! QAQ

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Siapa yeoja yang tengah berbicara dengan 'seseorang'? dan siapa namja yang 'katanya' terobsesi dengan Kim Min Seok a.k.a. Xiu Min itu?

**.:: Balasan Review ::.** dulu XD

**Kopi Luwak** : Ok—oke… woles.. lowes..-eh- Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Akita Fisayu** : Lu anak durhaka -_- SuLay muncul dengan cara yang SANGAT dipaksakan-_- #dihajar# Yeol jadi sakit jawaban nya disini, Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**UnknownBanget** : Ngebosenin? Maaf, tidak perlu baca :) Thanks for your review~

**Daevict024** : Chen nggak boleh mati -_- XIUMIN BUAT RIN RIN AJA OAO #dihajar# Iyaya '-'a eh kan lagi sakit XD Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Vicky98Amalia** : Ini dah lanjut, diusahakan Happy Ending, dan masalah nya Rin Rin nggak bisa bikin Sad Ending -_- Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Benerkan? BenerKAN? BENERKAN? W(QAQW) Oke, Rin ngaku, SuLay dipaksain muncul -_- Disini juga Suho dipaksain muncul #dihajarSuho# Gimana ya? Kkk~~ Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Azura Lynn Gee** : Chingu cipok Chanyeol? ANDWE! QAQ Baekhyun : _harus nya gue yang kayak gitu, Rin -_-_ *abaikan* Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Ajib4ff** : Iya nih, ribet, sapa sih yang buat -_- ChenMin : _LU YANG BUAT RIN!_ Oke.. oke.. sabar bro.. sabar.. *abaikan* SuLay masuk dengan cara yang amat sangat dipaksakan -_- #dihajarSuLay# KrisTao? Hmm… akan Rin usahakan deh :) Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Imeelia** : Iyayah, sinetron banget -_- #dihajarChenMin(?)# Bunuh-bunuhan? Baca yang 'No Title' XD #promosi-_-# Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**LittleZhao** : Karena Rin suka Rilakkuma :3 Rilakkuma sangaaaaattttttt lucu! , Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

** .Lover** : Usul anda diterima '-'b tapi sedikit di rubah :) t—tapi… disini entah mengapa dah bersatu =="a kecepetan? MAAF! QAQ Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Kim Jong DaeBak** : Ini dah lanjut , Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Lishas Turner** : Tapi lebih fans Xiu Min kok, tenang aja :3 Greget? o_O Uung… kurang greget -,- Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**PandaPandaTaoris** : Yang pasti akan bersatu! ^^ Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Blacknancho** : JANGAN! QAQ #lebe-_-# KAPAAN? W(QAQW) yang pasti pas Ending nya :3 ini dah lanjut Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Pyolipops** : #IkutanLariMaraton(?)# Mau nunggu? Thanks~~ and.. Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Noa** **Lin** : Jinjja? Gomawo.. ^^ Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Park Ha Woo** : Dasar epil -_- #getok(?)# Kapan ya? Ngg… kapan-kapan deh XD #dihajarXiuMin# Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Bang3424** : Eh? Romeo Juliet? #lirikChenMin# Akan Rin Rin buat FF nya #kalaubisa-_-# KAPAN? W(QAQW) Next Chap XD Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**Witantrikah ningrum** : Nangis? #BERHASIL!-eh-# ChenMin shipper juga? YEEY! o Thanks for your review, review again please~~ #bbuingChenMin

**.:: BALASAN END ::.**

Oke, sesuai janji RIn, yang yeoja nelepon 'seseorang' jawaban nya di next Chap XD #digetok

Dan, sebenar nya untuk seseorang yang kayak terobsesi gitu ke Xiu Min belum di putuskan. Maka akan dilakukan polling ;)

**.:: POLLING ::.**

Orang ketiga di antara ChenMin :

**a. Jung Daehyun (BAP)**

**b. N (VIXX)**

**c. L / Myungsoo (Infinite)**

**d. Jinyeong (B1A4)**

**e. Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**f. Yunho (TVXQ)**

**g. Pendapat kalian**

Karakter ini akan dimunculkan pada Chap 8, tapi hanya suara nya saja, tanpa nama. dan saat nanti di publish Chap 8, akan di lakukan polling lagi. jadi, polling diadakan pada FB dan FFN.

Dan kalau bisa, yang bagian G, isi dengan nama grup dan atau naungan nya (Entertainment), kalau bisa, sama couple nya

Tokoh yang sudah di masukkan ke dalam daftar :

**- Leo (VIXX) - 1 point**

**- Hong Bin (VIXX) - 1 point**

**- Jongup (BAP) - 1 point**

**- L / Myungsoo (Infinite) - 2 Point**

**- N (VIXX) - 1 Point**

'Mianhae, Saranghae' project(?)

**Polling akan dihitung jika review sudah 110 lebih atau pas.**

Yokeh, dimohon untuk mengikuti polling, dan… akhir kata, review please~~ #bbuing

_**Jum'at, 28 Juni 2013, 10.47 AM**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Mianhae, Saranghae**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (dikit)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ****«» ****Akita Fisayu**

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM | Wonder Girls (Sohee) ɷ Pledis | Infinite (L) ɷ Woolim • Mianhae, Saranghae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic © Akita Fisayu**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Xiu Min terduduk di balik tembok. Tatapan nya kosong. Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari seorang yang sangat ia cintai… 'Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…' 'PERGI KAU!' 'Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!' 'Masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan kau sudah menyakitinya? Cih, pengecut' ChenMin fic! Summary kepanjangan O_O**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**Music : VIXX – Hyde**

**A/N :**

**Kalau bisa, membaca FF ini sambil mendengar lagu yang di atas :)**

Author P.O.V

"DIA YANG MEMULAI!"

Pekikan yang bersamaan dan tangan yang menunjuk orang dihadapan nya bersamaan membuat Suho kembali menghela nafas.

"Hentikan hyung, dan sekarang aku harus pergi karena sepertinya jalan pulang kita berbeda arah" ujar Suho.

Xiu Min hanya memalingkan mukanya, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, nde. Bye bye~" ucap Suho, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Luhan dan Xiu Min.

"Oke, kita terlalu berlebihan -,-" ujar Luhan, setelah Suho pergi.

"Benar -,- tapi aku tetap tidak sudi dipanggil tua olehmu" balas Xiu Min malas.

"Kau memang tua Xiu Min, jangan melawan takdirmu"

"Tapi kau juga termasuk tua, Xi Luhan!"

"Kau lebih tua dari ku, Xiu Min."

"Tapi kau juga tua, bodoh"

"Kau lebih tua, bodoh"

"Kau tua, bodoh"

"Kau"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Kita tinggalkan mereka yang tengah mempermasalahkan tua-tua -_-

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Sosok bayangan yang membentuk namja itu tetap mengikuti Luhan dan Xiu Min. tapi sepertinya kedua sahabat yang tengah berdebat tidak penting itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. bagus bukan?

"Bagus, Xi Luhan sudah berpisah dengan Seokkie~"

Desisan ditambah seringai muncul di bibirnya yang melekuk indah. Matanya yang tajam tetap memandang Xiu Min dengan rinci.

Bibirnya, pipinya, rambutnya, matanya, lekuk tubuh ny—oke, yang terakhir dan pertama tidak perlu dibahas, ingat rated!

'_Sepertinya aku harus menghampirinya_' batin namja ini. Kakinya yang panjang menghampiri Xiu Min yang tengah memandang langit senja dengan senyuman simpul terlukis di bibirnya yang merah itu.

"Annyeong"

Xiu Min membalikan badannya, merasa terpanggil.

"Eh.. nuguya?" tanya Xiu Min. Suara Xiu Min bagaikan melody di gendang telinga namja itu.

"L, panggil aku L, Seokkie" jawab namja itu yang mengaku bernama L, membuat Xiu Min memundurkan langkahnya. Bagaimana tidak takut? Orang yang tidak kau kenal namun sepertinya mengenalmu berada di depanmu dengan tatapan yang cukup mengerikan dan seringai yang juga mengerikan?

"Da—dari mana kau tau aku…?" tanya Xiu Min, nadanya cukup bergetar.

"Ng? mengapa ya?" tanya L sendiri, berpura-pura bingung, kakinya tetap melangkah untuk menyudutkan Xiu Min.

"Mungkin…" L semakin mendekat kearah Xiu Min, "karena aku ingin dekat dengan mu, boleh kan?"

Xiu Min berusaha menghentikan ketakutannya, menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan membuangnya.

"B—baik lah, Kim Min Seok imnida, kau bisa memanggil ku Xiu Min" ujar Xiu Min, mengenalkan diri. Oh, Xiu Min, bukan kah L sudah mengetahui dirimu?

L terkekeh kecil, "Aku sudah mengetahui seluk-beluk dirimu, Seokkie. Kita berteman kan?—_atau lebih dari teman kan?_" ujar L, mengecilkan lima kata terakhir.

Xiu Min mengangguk, "Nde. Ah, kau tahu dari mana diriku? Yang kutahu, aku tidak terkenal seperti Choi Siwon atau Cho Kyuhyun yang berada di sekolahku, kau tahu mereka kan?" oceh Xiu Min.

L tertawa, lalu mengacak rambut coklat alami milik Xiu Min, "Kau menarik perhatianku, Seokkie, bahkan lebih menarik dari dua orang yang kau sebutkan tadi, dan untuk Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, tentu saja aku mengenal mereka" ujar L.

Xiu Min mengangguk pelan, dan memperhatikan keseluruhan L.

"Kau kuliah?" tanya Xiu Min, merasa aneh dengan namja yang berada di depannya ini.

L menggeleng, "Tidak, aku masih duduk di kelas 2 SHS, dan bisa dibilang, aku akan ke kelas 3" jawab L.

"WOO!" Xiu Min berpekik, "SHS? Itu kan salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul, dan kau bisa masuk! Hebat! Dan… berarti kau lebih muda dari ku? Mustahil =.="

"Memang benar, aku lebih muda dari Seokkie, apa mukaku terlihat tua?"

Xiu Min mengangguk polos.

"Kau ada-ada saja, mau pulang?" tawar L.

Xiu Min mengangguk, lalu berjalan beriringan bersama L ke arah rumahnya.

Tanpa menyadari… 3 sosok namja yang mendengar pembicaraan dan melihat kedekatan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka, menatap Xiu Min sedikit… kecewa. Atau tidak sedikit?

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Ta—tadi bukan Xiu Min… kan?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap, sedikit takut untuk menjawab.

"B—berarti benar..? k—kenapa dia b—bersama namja lain? D—dan… siapa namja itu? K—kenapa.. namja… itu memanggil Xiu Min d—dengan sebutan… m—manis…?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi meluncur dari mulutnya. semakin membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol enggan menjawab.

"K—kenapa… kenapa? KENAPA?!"

"…"

"KALIAN! KENAPA TIDAK MENJAWABKU, HEH? APA KALIAN TIDAK MENGANGGAPKU ADA?!"

"Aku… tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa…" jawab Baekhyun, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah… pertama, benar, itu Xiu Min. Kedua, dia bersama namja lain. Ketiga, siapa namja itu? Kita belum menemukan jawabannya. Keempat, kenapa namja asing itu memanggil Xiu Min dengan panggilan manis, kemungkinan, dia tertarik kepada Xiu Min, Chen" jawab Chanyeol, ucapannya sedikit bergetar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkaget, mendengar Chen berteriak tiba-tiba dengan keras. Tangannya meremas keras rambutnya, tidak peduli rontok atau kesakitan. Ini, untuk melampiaskan kesakitannya.

"T—tenanglah, Chen…" ucap Baekhyun, mengelus punggung Chen untuk menenangkan batin sahabatnya ini.

"Tenang Chen, kita hanya tinggal meminta penjelasan Xiu Min, ingat itu, dan mungkin kita jangan menanyakannya sekarang, Xiu Min akan ujian" sambung Chanyeol.

Chen tidak menanggapi ucapan kedua sahabatnya. tatapan matanya kembali kosong. Kecewa, sedih, marah, semuanya menyampur menjadi satu.

"Chen…?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Tinggalkan aku" desis Chen.

"Tidak, jika kau ingin membunuh dirimu lagi, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan dirimu" ujar Baekhyun.

"TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Keduanya jelas tersentak. Melepas semua tautan. Dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Chen.

Tapi mereka tidak setega itu, yang pasti, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengawasi Chen dari jauh. Itu sudah cukup. Dari pada ditinggalkan sendirian, dan mengulangi perbuatan yang berbahaya.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

—_Keesokan hari nya_

"Jangan lupa makan, Dae-ie"

"Nde, eomma"

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam"

"Nde"

"J—"

"Aku tahu eomma, appa. Aku sudah besar" potong Chen.

Eomma Chen hanya tersenyum.

"Jaga 'dia' baik-baik, jangan sakiti, nde?"

Chen mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan. Nyaris tak terlihat.

"Kami berangkat, Chen"

Ucapan appa Chen membuat Chen harus mengangkat tangannya hanya sekedar untuk melambaikan tangannya. setelah kedua orang tuanya sudah tak terlihat, Chen masuk ke dalam dengan lemas.

BLAM

BRUK

Tubuh Chen ambruk tepat saat pintu ditutup. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Karena kejadian kemarin, yah.. pasti kalian tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Seringainya.

Tatapannya.

Gerakan tubuhnya.

Semuanya berujung dengan obsesi besar kepada Xiu Min. Itu yang dilihat oleh Chen. Dan sepertinya, Chen memperkirakan namja itu telah mengikuti Xiu Min berminggu-minggu ini. Sama seperti dulu Xiu Min mengikuti dirinya.

"Tapi itu dulu" desis Chen pilu.

Trrt~ Trrt~

Ponsel yang berada di saku Chen bergetar. Dengan lemas Chen mengambilnya.

"An—nyeong.."

'_SYUKURLAH! KAU MASIH HIDUP!'_

Kedua alis Chen saling bertaut, "M—maksud mu…?"

'_Kukira kira kau sudah mati, Chen'_

"Kau… siapa?"

'_Ya Tuhan! Kau sudah tidak mengenalku? Aku BAEKHYUN, BODOH!'_

"Oh, kau Baekhyun. Maaf, aku tidak melihat nama penelepon tadi" ujar Chen.

'_Ck, sudahlah. Ah, kau sendirian di rumah?'_

"Nde"

'_Aku dan Chanyeol akan ke rumahmu, nde?'_

"Terserah"

'_Gomawo! Tunggu 30 menit!'_

PIP

Chen menghela nafas. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup matanya. Ingin beristirahat. Ya… walau di tempat ini.

—_32 menit kemudian_

TOK TOK TOK

"…"

"Chen~! Kami datang~!"

"…"

"Chen…?"

BRAK

"Eh? Tidak dikunci?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan tampang tak berdosanya membanting pintu rumah Chen.

"Yak Chanyeol! Kau harus lebih sop—OMO! Itu Chen kan?" pekik Baekhyun, menunjuk sesosok manusia yang tertidur di depan pintu.

"Ah! Benar!"

"Kita bawa ke dalam! Chanyeol, bantu aku mengangkat Chen!"

"Nde!"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Kau kenapa Xiu Min? sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri?" tanya Luhan, dengan buku sejarah di tangannya.

"Ani… hanya saja... sedang senang" jawab Xiu Min, tak berhenti tersenyum.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala nya, "Ckckckck, kau ini, ada apa? Apa karena ChenChen?"

Xiu Min menggeleng, "Ani, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengannya"

"Lalu, karena siapa?" tanya Luhan, sepertinya ia penasaran.

"Kenalan ku, hehehe… dia membuatku senang…" jawab Xiu Min terkekeh.

"Kenalan? Siapa dia, eo?" tanya Luhan curiga, setau nya, kenalan Xiu Min juga ia kenal.

"B—bukan siapa-siapa…"

"Suho? Lay? Sungmin hyung? Zico? Lime? Won Sik?" tanya Luhan.

"B—bukan"

"Lalu, siapa?" tanya Luhan, semakin curiga.

"Anu… sebenarnya kita baru berkenalan kemarin, namanya L…" jawab Xiu Min.

"L?"

"Nde, begitu aku memanggilnya, L" jawab Xiu Min.

"Nama aslinya?" tanya Luhan.

Xiu Min terdiam sebentar, memandang langit-langit untuk mengingatnya.

"Molla, dia hanya memperkenalkan diri sebagai siswa si SHS bernama L" jawab Xiu Min.

Luhan memincingkan matanya, semakin curiga. Ah, beberapa minggu ini juga saat ia bersama Xiu Min, seperti ada yang mengikuti. Sama seperti kemarin. Apa… stalker itu datang saat ia berpisah dengan Xiu Min?

"Namja yang bernama… L itu datang saat aku pergi, Xiu Min?" tanya Luhan.

Xiu Min mengangguk.

Luhan semakin dan semakin curiga.

"Kenalkan aku kepadanya" ujar Luhan tegas.

"Eh? N—nde…"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"SYUKURLAH KAU BANGUN!"

Chen sedikit mengerang, memegang kepalanya seraya terbangun.

"Aku… berada di kamar kan?" tanya Chen.

"Nde, kau berada di kamar" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau pingsan di depan pintu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chen mengeryit, "Pingsan? Aku hanya terjatuh setelah mengantar orang tua ku pergi, dan tertidur setelah kau menelpon"

"DAN KENAPA KAU TIDUR DI DEPAN PINTU, BODOH!" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"Oh, karena aku lemas" jawab Chen santai.

"Lemas? Kau belum makan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chen hanya mengangguk.

"Sejak kemarin malam?" lanjut Chanyol.

Chen kembali mengangguk.

"Aku buatkan bubur, nde? Kau harus makan!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku tak nafsu…" balas Chen.

"Nafsu tak nafsu, kau harus makan!" tegas Baekhyun dan menuju dapur.

"Aku tidak mau, aish…" gerutu Chen.

"Sudahlah Chen, turuti permintaan kami" ucap Chanyeol.

"Nde.. nde.."

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"L!" seru Xiu Min, melambaikan tangannya.

Namja yang bernama L tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu tersenyum, "Annyeong Seokkie~"

Luhan semakin mengeryit, 'panggilan manis' yang menurut Luhan.. ngg… hanya cocok dipakai jika Chen yang memanggil Xiu Min, '_Ck, sepertinya akan terjadi masalah besar_', batin Luhan.

"L, ini Luhan. Luhan, ini L" ujar Xiu Min, menunjuk L yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Annyeong, L-ssi" sapa Luhan, mencoba menutupi kecurigaannya.

"Annyeong Luhan hyung" balas L.

"Hyung?" desis Luhan, alisnya kembali bertaut.

"Ah, L kelas 2, aku lupa memberitahu, hehehe…" kekeh Xiu Min, mendengar desisan Luhan.

"Oh"

"Kau bisa memanggil ku L saja, Luhan hyung" ujar L, masih memasang senyumnya.

Dan sekarang juga, Luhan ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena senyumannya itu—_menurut Luhan_ sangat menjijikkan.

"Terima kasih telah menjemput ku L, tapi aku dan Luhan mau berjalan-jalan, kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut" ujar Xiu Min, tampak tak merasakan aura yang berbeda.

L mengangguk, "Aku akan ikut, Seokkie"

Luhan mencoba bersikap normal. Mengikuti Xiu Min dan L yang sudah berjalan duluan. Sepertinya, 'rencana'nya harus di hentikan dulu.

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Kau belum makan sama sekali, babo. Dan sekarang sudah sore!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Kau harusnya makan, lihat, bubur yang dibuat Baekhyun sudah dingin" ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan" balas Chen.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, "Apa kita harus menginap disini hanya untuk memaksamu memakan bubur walau satu suap?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chen mengindikkan bahunya, matanya tetap menatap keluar jendela.

"Sepertinya benar Baekkie, kita harus menginap" ujar Chanyeol.

"Yeolli, kau pulanglah dulu, setelah kau kembali, baru aku pulang" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, jaga Baekhyun baik-baik" ujar Chanyeol, melangkah keluar.

Dasar Chanyeol! Yang sakit dan sedang punya masalah itu Chen, kenapa harus Baekhyun yang dijaga? Ckckck.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dilihatnya bubur yang telah ia buat.

"Makanlah, Chen" ucap Baekhyun, kini nadanya lebih halus.

"Tidak"

"Kau bisa sakit…"

"Biar"

"Tapi kita tak mau melihatmu sakit"

"Aku kan bisa mati jika begitu"

Baekhyun sedikit tercekat, tangannya mengelus dada, menahan emosi yang bisa diluapkan sewaktu-waktu.

"Kami tidak ingin kau mati" balas Baekhyun.

"Biar, aku capai merasakan semua ini" balas Chen.

"Xiu Min?" tanya Baekhyun, alisnya bertaut, "Apa karena Xiu Min kemarin? Bersama namja lain?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya" jawab Chen datar.

Baekhyun sedikit menggeram, "Wae?"

"Jika Chanyeol bersama namja lain, dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis. Itu saat baru memulai hubungan dan semua masalah selesai. Bagaimana reaksimu?" tanya Chen.

Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafas. Cukup menyakitkan memang.

"Aku mengerti, tapi setidaknya, kau memakannya walau satu suap, Chen" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak"

BRAK

"AKU BILANG, KAU HARUS MAKAN, CHEN!" seru Baekhyun, menggebrak meja dengan kasar.

Chen menatap datar Baekhyun yang tengah terengah-engah, lalu kembali menatap luar jendela dengan tenang, "Tidak, Byun Baekhyun"

"Dasar kau…" geram Baekhyun.

PLAK

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

—_Luhan side's_

"Rencana ditunda dulu, ada satu orang lagi yang sepertinya mengincar Xiu Min"

'_Aku mengerti, siapa dia?'_

"L, siswa SHS yang duduk di kelas dua. Ah, apakah kau bisa mencari infonya? minimal nama aslinya"

'_Tentu, nanti kukabari'_

PIP

Luhan menghela nafas, memasukkan handphone kedalam sakunya. Hari sudah larut, dan untungnya ia sudah berada di rumah.

"Ngghhh~~ masalah semakin rumit" ucap Luhan, meregangkan tangannya.

"Haah… kasihan sekali pasangan itu" desis Luhan.

Matanya menatap keluar jendela yang tertutup gorden.

Trrt~ Trrt~

Luhan segera mengambil handphonenya yang berada di saku, dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Ya ada apa?"

'_Aku sudah menemukannya. L, bernama asli Kim Myungsoo. Siswa populer di SHS. Ngg.. entah mengapa aku mendapat info ini, ada siswa di SHS juga yang sepertinya sangat menyukai L. Ia bernama Lee Sungyeol'_

Luhan mendengarkannya dengan baik, lalu mengangkat bicara, "Kim Myungsoo… jadi dia bernama Kim Myungsoo? Ah, lalu Lee Sungyeol, siapa dia?"

'_Lee Sungyeol, setingkat juga dengan Myungsoo. Termasuk siswa populer—_walau tak sepopuler L_. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?'_

"Alamatnya, aku akan berbicara dengan nya besok. Supaya masalah ini cepat terselesaikan"

'_Alamatnya di apertement mewah XX, nomor 1327'_

"Terima kasih, rencana kita, mungkin akan dilanjutkan setelah masalah ini selesai"

'_Aku mengerti'_

PIP

—_Xiu Min side's_

PUK

Bantal jatuh ke muka Xiu Min. Kini jantung nya kembali berdetak, sama seperti dia berhadapan dengan Chen.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau hanya mencintai Chennie!" seru Xiu Min.

Dipeluknya erat bantal yang sedari tadi dilempar. Mukanya memerah, menahan malu karena kejadian tadi sore.

"Chen… ah, bagaimana keadaannya ya?" tanya Xiu Min, diraihnya handphone.

Setelah berhasil meraih handphonenya, ia menekan nomor Chen.

"Annyeong~~"

'_Xiu Min… hyung?'_

"Ini aku!" seru Xiu Min.

'_Kenapa… kau menelponku…?'_

Xiu Min mengeryit, kenapa suara Chen terdengar lemah dan sedikit terbata-bata?

"Aku hanya kangen, hehehe…" jawab Xiu Min, mengusir perasaan anehnya.

'_Ah… aku juga kangen dengan hyung…'_

"Orang tuamu sudah pergi?" tanya Xiu Min.

'_Nde… tadi pagi'_

"…"

'…'

"Kau belum makan sejak kemarin?" tebak Xiu Min, rasa anehnya terus menghampiri.

'_Nde… begitulah'_

"Aish… kau harus makan, Chennie… aku tidak mau kau sakit" gerutu Xiu Min.

'_Aku tidak nafsu…'_

"Makan nde? Jika nanti aku melihatmu sakit dan pingsan di tengah jalan, aku akan benar-benar marah kepadamu" ujar Xiu Min, lembut.

'_Nde.. aku akan makan…'_

"Bagus!"

'_Hyung…'_

"Nde?"

'_Kau membenciku?'_

"Maksudmu?"

'_Hyung… membenciku…?'_

"Maksudmu apa? Tentu saja aku tidak membencimu!" jawab Xiu Min kesal, ada apa dengan Chen hari ini. Jika Xiu Min tahu sebenarnya, Chen seperti ini karena Xiu Min sendiri.

'_Lalu… ah, ani, nanti saja aku bicaranya. Ah, Baekhyun sudah datang, maafkan aku hyung, aku sedang sibuk, hehehe'_

"Hey Chen—"

Tuut~ Tuut~

Xiu Min membanting handphonenya kesal ke kasur. Namun detik selanjutnya ia kembali mengambil handphonenya.

"Ada apa dengan Chen? Dia seperti menghindar dariku…"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Chen… mianhae..." suara Baekhyun serak. Matanya sembab.

Chen hanya mengangguk. Cap merah samar terlihat di pipinya. Tentu saja, tadi Baekhyun menamparnya cukup keras, dan si Bacon itu langsung menangis menyesali perbuatannya.

"Mian, mian… aku sungguh tak bermaksud.."

"Baekkie." Chanyeol yang sudah datang dari tadi meremas bahu Baekhyun lembut. "Sudahlah. Kau pulang saja dulu. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"N—ndee.. hiks, jeongmal mianhae, ne, Chennie…?"

"Aniyo, Baekhyun. Aku yang salah…" Chen tersenyum simpul. Baekhyun yang sedikit terisak akhirnya pulang ke rumah nya untuk mengambil perlengkapan menginap, Chanyeol yang khawatir mengantarnya hingga depan pagar.

Cklek

Blam

Chanyeol menutup pintu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan, di mana Chen masih bertahan di kursinya. "Chen…"

"Hmm…"

"Aku sudah dengar dari Baekhyun. Ternyata kau memang marah karena kejadian kemarin…" Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Chen.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau kau mengerti." Ujar Chanyeol. "Kumohon, mengertilah…"

"Mengerti apa, Chanyeol?!" tanya Chen kesal.

"Xiu Min hyung. Kau harus mengerti dirinya… kau harus memercayainya. Karena ia pun sudah memercayakan hatinya padamu."

"Aku tidak bisa! Dia tersenyum bersama namja lain yang jelas-jelas menginginkan dirinya! Aku–"

"Cemburu? Itu wajar, Chen. Masalahnya, kau selalu menghindarinya bila kau merasa cemburu! Itu tidak baik." Sela Chanyeol. Wajah yang biasanya menampilkan senyum konyol dan ekspresi kekanak-kanakkan kini berubah serius, dan mulut yang tak pernah berhenti mengoceh tidak penting atau melontarkan lelucon-lelucon berubah tajam dan bermakna.

Chen tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau memaksa Xiu Min untuk mengerti dirimu, tapi kau sendiri tak pernah mau mengerti dirinya! Kau sama sekali tidak peduli kan, saat ia menguntitmu? Kau mengabaikan semua kebaikan dan ketulusannya, kan, selama ini?! Apa kau peduli, saat Xiu Min mengetahui kenyataan kau menyukai Sohee, dan Xiu Min jelas-jelas melihatmu menyatakan cinta pada yeoja itu!? Tidak, kan?!"

"Tapi, Yeol…!"

"TAPI KENAPA KAU MELARANG XIU MIN UNTUK BEBAS?!" teriak Chanyeol keras, membuat Chen pucat pasi karena terkejut. "Pertama Kris, lalu namja kemarin! Kau seolah mengurungnya di dalam sangkar, Chen! Kau selalu mudah cemburu dan membuat tindakan-tindakan yang tidak masuk akal! Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memercayainya? Mengerti dirinya!?"

"Chanyeol…"

"Tidak! Biarkan aku selesai! Bila kau terus-terusan seperti ini, Xiu Min akan merasa takut dan lelah, Chen! Bisa-bisa bukannya semakin mencintaimu, ia malah akan ketakutan karena sifat posesifmu, tertekan, dan akhirnya karena tidak kuat ia meninggalkanmu! Apa kau mau seperti itu?!"

Raut wajah Chen mengeras. "TIDAK! Ia mencintaiku! Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya!"

"Kalau begitu cobalah untuk mengerti dan memercayainya! Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Xiu Min mencintaimu?! Sekarang pikir, mana ada yang mengkhianati orang yang dicintai mereka? Apalagi bila orang tersebut berhasil diraihnya setelah melalui perjuangan yang berat dan menyakitkan!"

Chen menghela napas, ia bisa menerima penjelasan Chanyeol. Yah, benar.. ia harus mencoba untuk memercayai Xiu Min.

Lagipula, kalau namja sok keren kemarin berani coba-coba mendekati Xiu Min-_nya, _ia tak akan segan-segan menghajar dan mengibarkan bendera perang. HunHan dan BaekYeol tidak akan keberatan menolak, malah mungkin keempatnya yang lebih semangat.

"Baiklah…"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Kepribadiannya yang kekanak-kanakkan kembali. "Kalau begitu ayo makan!"

"…tapi buburnya dingin, Yeol."

"Aissh, akan ku panaskan!"

"Tidak. Bisa-bisa dapurku hancur hanya gara-gara kau tidak bisa menyalakan kompor atau microwave, dan akhirnya meledak." Ledek Chen. "Lebih baik tunggu Baekhyun."

"Ah, nee!"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

Seorang namja tampan tampak terduduk di dalam sebuah café. Menyesap kopi hangat ditengah kedinginan malam. Senyum nya tak lepas melihat foto seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum cerah. Namun kadang, seringai juga terpampang jelas di sudut bibir nya.

"Aku akan memiliki mu, _my honey_"

**|TBC|**

CHAP 9 FINISH!

Ng… dan yang terpilih adalah **L**! Alias **Kim Myungsoo** dari **Infinite**!

Dan untuk yeoja yang menelepon… kkk~ sudah seperempat reader yang tebakan nya benar!

Dan, siapa yang ditelepon Luhan? #JRENGJRENGJREN!(?)

Dan omo! Sudah lihat **EXO **yang nyanyi **Why So Serious**? KECE! Chen nya kece! Argh! o

Semoga Xiumma makin cinta :3

Btw, Akita, makasih lagi ye! ^^

**.:: BALASAN REVIEW ::.**

**XiuBy PandaTao** : Mianhae~ L Infinite yang terpilih~ ^^ Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Eunsoo1** : Chukkae! L kepilih! ^^ Iye… Rin tau… -,- Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Blacknancho** : Iye, bersatu ya XD Bayangan itu, setelah di vote, ternyata adalah L! dan.. Mianhae, L Infinite yang kepilih~ ^^ Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Kopi Luwak** : Iye, gue tau lu vote nya di fb -_- SuLay? Yang muncul sekarang cuman Suho, dan kebagian peran nya dikit, kapan2 dah Rin munculin tuh kopel, tapi jangan minta KaiSoo nyak, Rin nanti malah nyuruh mereka main dengan adegan yang sangat amat dipaksakan :v *pletak* Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Bang3424** : Kan dia emang banyak makan! XD Tapi berat 52 -_- Ini usulan seorang reader XD jadi.. ya… begitulah, dan Rin kayak nya emang demen banget nyiksa ChenMin -_- and… Chukkae! L Kepilih! ^^ Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Azura Lynn Gee** : Mianhae, L Infinite yang kepilih ^^ Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Kim Jong DaeBak** : Chukkae! L Infinite kepilih ^^ Ending tetep ChenMin dong~ :3 Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Akita Fisayu** : #XiuHanHobekukIta# CHUKKAE! L Pemenang nya! #kasihpopmie# Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Vicky98Amalia** : Ini dah lanjut! Dan… mian, yang kepilih adalah L Infinite… Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**7D** : Jambak2an? -_- Thehun emang dah gede -,- Nunggu nikah aja deh XD Chukkae! L kepilih! XD Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Itulah cobaan ChenMin -eaeaeaea- mianhae, yang kepilih adalah L Infinite, Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Ajib4ff** : Itulah cobaan ChenMin -eaeaeaea- Nanti deh lovey dovey nya setelah semua masalah selesai, L sama couple nya, yeoja yang misterius itu terungkap, dll XD Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Imeelia** : BENER! 100 BUAT IMEELIA! #kasihpopmie# Chukkae, yang kepilih adalah L! Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**PandaPandaTaoRis** : Kai? -_-a Greget? GREGET? –MERASA BERHASIL!- Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Lishas Turner** : Iya nih, author nya suka nguji ChenMin lagi -_- #SAPA AUTHOR NYA?#ABAIKAN!# Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Mimyname** : Ngakak baca review chingu XD Ingin HunHan? FF HunHan Rin sedang bikin kok, tapi lagi kesendat-sendat gitu… -3- Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Gechan** : ChenMin emang keren :3 Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Kid** : Chukkae! L pemenang nya! #kasihbatagor# Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Witantrikah ningrum** : Suka.. baca yang banyak konflik nya? =="a NANGIS? –MERASA BERHASIL LAGI!- Chukkae, L pemenang nya! ^^ Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Exostfujoshi** : WELCOME! #kasihrujak# Makasih… makasih… Rin juga seneng, dapet respon banyak :3 Chukkae! L pemenang nya! ^^ Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Ariesassy** : Sider? Ngg… tak apa-apa, asal jika lebih bagus, mending review, and… thanks udah review ^^ btw, emang, ini ff alur nya kecepetan -_- Rin tau kok ini FF Kecepetan banget #mojok# Ngg… iya sih, cuman greget aja ingin nulis komen di tengah cerita, hehehe,,, nanti Rin perbaiki deh ^^ Mianhae, yang kepilih adalah L Infinite, btw, STARLIGHT JUGA? SUKA SAPA? #WOY!INIFFCHENMIN!#abaikan# Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Park Ha Woo** : Bener banget, Rin sangat suka membuat mereka seperti itu -_- #dihajar# Mianhae, yang kepilih adalah L Infinite ^^ Bener, Suho masuk nya maksa -_- Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**KaiSoo4EVER** : Karena ingin aja :3 nggak sih, usulan reader dan Rin nerima :3 Iya, ChenMin dah jadi pasangan -,- Teneng aja, hubungan mereka akan lenggang -eaeaeaea- Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Sayestoyaoi** : Mianhae, L yang kepilih ^^ Udah udah… jangan ketawa… -_-a Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**Daevict024** : Mianhae, yang kepilih L, jadi MyungMin(?) XD ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review~ Review lagi ya~ #ChenMinbbuing

**.:: Balasan Review END ::.**

Huft… Rin lagi banyak pikiran… =="

Mianhae lama… Komputer rusak, netbook eonni Rin rusak, tersisa netbook Rin, jadi sering dipake~~

Oke, tanpa banyak basa-basi, Mind to Review? #puppyeyes


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Mianhae, Saranghae**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (dikit)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ****«» ****Akita Fisayu**

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM | Wonder Girls (Sohee) ɷ Pledis | Infinite ɷ Woolim • Mianhae, Saranghae ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic © Akita Fisayu**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Xiu Min terduduk di balik tembok. Tatapan nya kosong. Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari seorang yang sangat ia cintai… 'Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…' 'PERGI KAU!' 'Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!' 'Masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan kau sudah menyakitinya? Cih, pengecut' ChenMin fic! Summary kepanjangan O_O**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

Author P.O.V

—_Minggu_ _ujian_

TENG~ TENG~

"Uuuh~"

Xiu Min meregangkan tubuh nya, ujian _Sains_ telah dilewatinya dengan tenang. Di lirik nya seseorang yang berada di samping nya. Sama seperti dirinya, orang yang berada di sebelah nya sudah selesai.

"Harap dikumpul kan kedepan"

Ucapan Jung seosaengnim membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas itu berdiri sembari membawa tas nya. Dan menaruh kertas jawaban ujian dan soal ujian dengan rapih.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah waktu nya pulang, semangat untuk ujian besok" ujar Jung seosaengnim, tersenyum tipis.

"Nde!"

"Terima kasih"

Jung seosaengnim keluar dari kelas tempat Xiu Min berada. Semua nya tampak membereskan peralatan. Setelah Xiu Min selesai dengan urusan _beres-memberes_, mata nya kembali menangkap namja disamping nya. Ia seperti sengaja memperlambat penggerakan nya. Bahkan jika dilihat lebih jelas, tatapan mata nya kosong.

"Anu…"

"…"

"S—Sung… Gyu-ssi…?"

"Ah, nde?"

Namja yang dipanggil Sunggyu itu terkaget, namun bisa di kondisikan dan menatap Xiu Min.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Xiu Min.

Sunggyu tersenyum kecil, "Aniyo, aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran"

"Ah, lebih baik kau buang semua pikiran mu itu, fokus ke ujian ini dulu" saran Xiu Min.

"Nde, tenang saja… Min… Seok-ssi" balas Sunggyu, membaca _name tag_ di dada Xiu Min.

"Panggil aku Xiu Min, Sunggyu-ssi"

"Ah, nde, Xiu Min-ssi"

"Oh ya Sunggyu-ssi, jika kau perlu orang untuk di ajak berbicara, mungkin aku bisa mendengar kan nya, itupun jika kau mau. Bye, aku akan menjemput teman ku" ujar Xiu Min, meninggalkan Sunggyu di dalam kelas menuju kelas lain, tempat Luhan berada.

"Xi Luhan!" pekik Xiu Min, kepala nya menyembul ke sisi pintu.

"Xiu Min! Akhir nya kau datang!" sahut Luhan, tangan nya mengunci tas nya dan berlari kecil menuju Xiu Min.

"Bagaimana ujian pertama?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Lumayan…" jawab Luhan.

"Ck, kau selalu ranking satu, Luhan" cibir Xiu Min, mengingat salah satu kelebihan sahabat nya.

"Hahaha… tenang Xiu Min, tapi aku yakin, kau juga hebat dalam pelajaran tadi" hibur Luhan.

Xiu Min hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi, semoga apa yang di katakan Luhan benar.

"Ah, Xiu Min," Xiu Min menoleh, "Aku tak bisa pulang bersama dengan mu" lanjut Luhan.

"Eh, waeyo? Ini hari pertama bukan?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Nde… aku ada urusan…" jawab Luhan, menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tak gatal.

"_Date again_? Jangan Luhan, ini masih ujian!"

"Bukan, bukan kencan bersama Sehunnie, ini urusan pribadi—_urusan tentang mu_" jawab Luhan, membatinkan 3 kata terakhir.

"Ouh, kalau begitu semoga urusan mu cepat selesai nde!" ujar Xiu Min dengan nada ceria nya.

'_Akan selesai jika Myungsoo itu menjauh dari mu, Xiu Min_' balas Luhan, tersenyum kecil.

"Eh, L?"

Langkah Luhan ikut terhenti saat Xiu Min berhenti, matanya ikut melihat apa yang menjadi objek Xiu Min.

"Dia lagi" desis Luhan dengan nada tak suka.

"Kenapa L ada di sini ya?" tanya Xiu Min, menggaruk tengkuk.

"Mungkin menjemput mu, kau pulang saja dengan dia, bye" balas Luhan, dengan cepat berlari keluar sekolah.

"HEI LUHAN! Aish, kenapa anak itu" tanya Xiu Min kepada diri nya sendiri.

"Annyeong Seokkie~"

"Annyeong L!"

**ͼ**** Mianhae, Saranghae ****ͽ**

"Apertement mewah di tengah kota itu…" desis Luhan, berlari di trotoar, kadang menabrak orang tanpa sengaja, dan membuat Luhan harus menunduk meminta maaf dan kembali berlari—_dan itu membuang-buang waktu_.

"Huft… akhirnya aku sampai" desah Luhan lega, karena perjalanan dari sekolah ke apertement ini sangat jauh, membuang waktu 1 jam 15 menit.

"Nomor 1327… lebih baik aku bertanya terlebih dahulu…" guman Luhan, menatap ponsel nya sebentar dan berjalan menuju bagian informasi(?)

"Permisi… kamar nomor 1327 berada di lantai berapa?" tanya Luhan sopan.

"Apertement nomor 1327… berada di lantai 11" jawab seorang yeoja yang bertugas.

"Khamsahamida…" ucap Luhan, lalu pergi menuju lift.

"TUNGGU!"

Teriakan seseorang menahan jari Luhan untuk menekan tombol lift.

"Haah… Haah…"

Luhan terdiam sebentar, namun langsung menekan tombol lift.

"Lantai 11? Kau mau ke sana?" tanya namja itu.

"Nde, begitulah" jawab Luhan.

"Nomor berapa?"

"1327"

"Ouh, itu kamar ku"

"EH?" pekikan kaget Luhan terdengar begitu jelas, membuat namja itu menutup telinga nya.

"Apa kau… Lee Sungyeol..?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Bukan, aku kakak nya," jawab namja itu, "dan, untuk apa kau bertemu Sungyeol?"

"A—aniyo… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan…" jawab Luhan kaku, menggaruk tenguk nya yang tidak gatal.

TING

"Sudah sampai, baiklah, kuperbolehkan, tapi jangan berisik, aku masih harus belajar untuk ujian besok" ujar namja itu.

"Nde… siapa nama mu?" tanya Luhan.

"Lee Sunggyu, melihat dari seragam mu, kau bersekolah di tempat ku tadi ujian, dan seperti nya kau setingkat dengan ku" jawab Sunggyu.

"Xi Luhan imnida, dan memang, aku setingkat dengan mu, mungkin" balas Luhan.

"Sudah terlihat, Luhan-ssi" sahut Sunggyu datar.

Luhan hanya tersenyum untuk menanngapi Sunggyu. Langkah nya terhenti saat Sunggyu berhenti di satu kamar.

"1327…" desis Luhan.

"Masuk, aku akan memanggil adik ku" ujar Sunggyu.

Luhan menuruti perkataan Sunggyu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian setelah menunggu di ruang tengah, datanglah sosok tinggi yang Luhan perkirakan, itu adalah Lee Sungyeol.

"A—annyeong haseyo…" sapa Luhan, menunduk pelan, matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Sungyeol.

"Annyeong haseyo… anda siapa?" tanya Sungyeol bingung, karena saat Sunggyu menjelaskan tadi, ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan dirinya yang bernama Xi Luhan. Dan nama itu sangat asing bagi Sungyeol.

"Xi Luhan imnida, aku tahu sedikit masalah mu dengan… _Kim Myungsoo_…" jawab Luhan, mengecilkan volume saat menyebut 'Kim Myungsoo'.

Sungyeol sedikit tercekat, mendengar nama yang membuat diri nya sedikit _drop_.

"Ceritakan" sahut Sungyeol datar.

Luhan menghela nafas sebentar, "Awal mula aku mengenal Myungsoo-ssi dari teman ku. Ia bernama Xiu Min. dan kau tahu, Xiu Min menjadi incaran Myungsoo-ssi…"

Sungyeol menahan nafas, sudah sering ia mendengar cerita tentang Myungsoo atau L seperti ini. Tapi dia merasakan bahwa yang dibawakan dari orang yang di depan nya itu adalah berita buruk.

"Myungsoo-ssi, dia mengaku sebagai L di depan Xiu Min. Dan Xiu Min sendiri sudah memiliki namjachingu, walau kedekatan mereka sedikit menjauh karena factor ujian. Namun seperti nya, Myungsoo-ssi tetap ingin 'memiliki' Xiu Min—"

"Siapa Xiu Min yang kau bicarakan?" potong Sungyeol.

"Kim Min Seok, atau Xiu Min" jawab Luhan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Teman ku"

"Seperti apa orang nya?"

Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas nya, dan menunjukkan photo kepada Sungyeol.

"Orang yang di sebelah ku" jawab Luhan.

Sungyeol terdiam, melihat orang yang dimaksud oleh orang yang baru di kenal nya ini. Dan… entah mengapa dia melihat bayangan orang di belakang mereka—_Luhan dan Xiu Min_, dan itu sudah sangat dikenali nya, Kim Myungsoo.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti menyadari nya," ucap Luhan, mengangguk pelan, "photo itu di ambil 3 hari sebelum Xiu Min mengenal Myungsoo-ssi"

"Lanjutkan" guman Sungyeol, meremas pelan photo yang berada di telapak tangan nya itu.

"Aku mendapatkan info Myungsoo dari 'teman' ku, dan entah mengapa 'teman' ku menemukan bahwa diri mu adalah stalker nya. Maka dari itu aku mendatangi mu" ujar Luhan.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Bantu aku, untuk melepaskan Xiu Min dari namja bernama Myungsoo itu. Dan aku pastikan, Myungsoo akan bersama mu" jawab Luhan dalam.

Sungyeol kembali terdiam. Membantu? Mendapatkan idaman nya? Sangat mau. Tapi, mungkin kakak nya tidak akan memperbolehkan.

"Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian berdua…"

"Eh, hyung?" pekik Sungyeol kaget, pinggang nya memutar ke belakang, melihat hyung nya berjalan sambil membawa nampan dengan 3 gelas minuman.

"Myungsoo… apa namja itu yang sering kau ceritakan, Sungyeol?" tanya Sunggyu, tangan nya menaruh kedua gelas di depan Luhan dan Sungyeol, dan satunya lagi berada di depan nya.

"N—nde…" jawab Sungyeol pelan.

"Aku mengenal nya, dari mantan namjachingu ku…" ujar Sunggyu.

"Jinjja, Sunggyu-ssi" tanya Luhan.

Sunggyu mengangguk, "Bisa dibilang, Myungsoo itu playboy. Tapi, jika aku lihat beberapa hari ini, dia mengincar namja itu, serius" jawab Sunggyu.

"H—hyung…" desah Sungyeol pelan, tatapan matanya sudah tersorot kesedihan.

"Beberapa hari ini?" tanya Luhan, menautkan alis nya.

"Aku… berpisah dengan mantan namjachingu ku 4 hari yang lalu. Dan tentu saja, sebelum hari itu, aku melihat gerak-gerik orang itu" jawab Sunggyu, matanya sedikit menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Hm, masalah akan semakin rumit" guman Luhan, otak nya harus bekerja sangat keras, karena masalah datang lebih banyak saat minggu ujian nasional.

"Kembali ke pokok awal, apa kau mau bekerja sama dengan ku, Sungyeol-ssi" tanya Luhan, menatap Sungyeol dengan penuh harap.

Sungyeol melirik Sunggyu, dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari hyung nya itu. Membuat Sungyeol harus berpikir sendiri. Bekerja sama? Jika berhasil memisahkan Myungsoo dan Xiu Min, belum tentu dia akan bersama Myungsoo...—

"A—aku teri—ma…" jawab Sungyeol terbata-bata.

"Jinjja?" tanya Luhan, matanya sudah berbinar-binar.

"N—nde… lagipula… aku tak ingin orang yang bernama Xiu Min itu tertekan…" jawab Sungyeol.

"Aku akan ikut serta, walau tidak akan banyak membantu dalam minggu ini" ujar Sunggyu, meminum minuman dengan santai.

Luhan tersenyum cerah, "Jeongmal gomawo, ah, dan panggil saja aku Luhan, senang berkenalan dan berkerja sama dengan kalian, Lee bersaudara"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Dunia itu sempit ya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol" ujar Chen.

"Maksud mu? Dunia ini luas, Chen" cibir Baekhyun.

"Bukan, aku merasa dunia ini sempit" ucap Chen.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu mempeributkan hal yang tak penting. Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? -_-" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, aku merasakan suatu kejadian, dan tiba-tiba aku mengatakan hal itu" jawab Chen, tangan nya tetap mengupas apel.

"Mungkin…" Baekhyun menatap langit-langit, "Hal itu terjadi terhadap Xiu Min…" lanjut nya.

"Mungkin, bisa" sahut Chen.

"Berdoa saja Xiu Min baik-baik saja." Chanyeol meraih apel yang sudah dikupas lalu melahapnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung memukul kepala _Happy Virus _itu.

"Auww!"

"Yah! Jangan makan apelnya dulu, Yeol!"

"Apel itu ada untuk dimakan! B—Baekkieee!"

Chen geleng-geleng melihat tingkah BaekYeol.

**Sret!**

"Ah!"

Tanpa sadar jarinya tergores pisau. Chen buru-buru menjilat jarinya.

"Chen! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I—Iya…"

Chen menatap jarinya yang terluka. Ada apa ini…? Kenapa hatinya mendadak perih?

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Seokkie?"

"Nde~?"

"Kau mau es krim?" tawar L seraya menunjuk stan es krim di depan.

Mata Xiu Min berbinar-binar, "MAU!"

L tertawa melihat tingkah Xiu Min yang menggemaskan, lalu mengacak-acak rambut coklat yang terasa halus di jarinya. "Kajja! Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Stroberi?"

"Baiklah…" L menggenggam tangan Xiu Min dan menariknya ke stan es krim. Penjaga stan menyambut mereka ramah.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Agassi?"

"Es krim stroberi dan vanilla" Ucap L.

"Kau suka vanilla, L?" tanya Xiu Min polos.

"Ndee" L mengangguk kecil. Senyum tersimpul di bibirnya saat melihat Xiu Min tampak berpikir keras.

"…kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku akan membuatkanmu _Vanilla Cake_!"

"Eh? Kau bisa membuat kue?"

"Bisa!" Xiu Min menjawab semangat. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membuatkan kue untuk Chen… tapi–"

"Agassi, ini es krimnya." Sela penjaga stan sambil menyodorkan dua cone es krim.

L dan Xiu Min sama-sama menerima es krim itu dan mengulurkan uang seharga dua es krim. Mereka berpandangan.

"Aku saja!" sahut mereka, lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Hahaha…?" penjaga stan hanya tertawa bingung.

"Sudahlah. Biar aku saja yang membayarnya." L mencubit pipi chubby Xiu Min gemas lalu menyerahkan uangnya pada penjaga stan.

"Gomaw—"

"YAAAKK! BAOZI MIINN!"

Xiu Min dan L sama-sama tersentak mendengar teriakan cetar membahana itu. Sampai-sampai Xiu Min hampir menjatuhkan es krimnya. Dan begitu mereka menoleh, pemilik suara _high-pitch _itu ternyata—

—Luhan.

"E—eerr… Lulu?"

"Yah! Yah! Kenapa kau masih belum pulang?! Ayo, cepat!" Luhan mengabaikan keberadaan L dan menarik tangan Xiu Min yang bebas. "Aigoo..besok kita masih ada ujian dan kau masih sempat-sempatnya bersenang-senang?!"

"T—tunggu, Lu! Chakkanman!" Xiu Min berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Luhan, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap L. "L, terima kasih es krimnya! Terima kasih untuk hari ini~" Xiu Min membungkuk sedikit. Rona merah terlihat samar di pipi tembemnya.

L terkekeh. "Cheonma, nae Seokkie~"

Luhan mendengus mendengar ucapan L. "Ayo cepat, Xiu!"

"N—ndee!"

Begitu XiuHan berlalu, L perlahan menyunggingkan seringainya. "…kau pasti akan jatuh padaku, _sayang_."

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

**19.34 KST**

Ting tong.. ting tong…

Bel rumah Chen berbunyi nyaring. Baekhyun buru-buru berlari ke depan untuk membukakan.

"Ya, siapa—"

Xiu Min, Sehun, dan Luhan berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. Xiu Min dan Luhan tampak memanggul tas ransel yang besar. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ya! Bebek, kau mengizinkan kami masuk atau tidak…?" tanya Luhan, lama-lama sewot karena Baekhyun hanya mematung melihat ketiganya.

"E—eh.. y—ya…" Baekhyun menyingkir dan memberikan jalan masuk untuk XiuHunHan.

"CHENNIE~!" Xiu Min langsung menerjang serta memeluk Chen erat begitu melihat kekasihnya. Chen balas memeluk tak kalah erat. BaekYeol dan HunHan sama-sama mendengus melihat pasangan yang 'rumit' itu.

"Lalu mengapa kalian datang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, Xiu Min ingin mengunjungi Chen. Karena besok ujian, aku sekalian menyuruhnya membawa buku-buku pelajaran untuk dipelajari di sini. Aku mengajak Sehun juga." Jelas Luhan, ia meletakkan tasnya di meja ruang tamu.

"Mau pai apel? Kami baru saja membuatnya." Tawar Baekhyun. Keempatnya mengabaikan ChenMin yang masih berpelukan sambil bercanda.

"Yeah. Ada bubble tea?"

Baekhyun melotot. "Minta pada pacarmu, sana!"

Sehun mencibir dan Luhan tertawa. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun ke dapur untuk mengambil pai yang baru saja mereka angkat dari dalam oven.

"Ah, Chennie. Aku dan Luhan ingin belajar di rumahmu. Boleh kah?" Xiu Min mendongak.

"Tentu saja, boleh." Chen menarik Xiu Min. "Kita belajar di ruang keluarga saja, ya? Lebih luas.." ajaknya. Xiu Min mengangguk dengan wajah malu.

"…Hunnie, sepertinya mereka melupakan kita."

"Iya, hyung."

"Hufft…"

—**Ruang Keluarga**

Semua duduk mengelilingi meja besar yang terletak di antara televisi dan sofa. Sesudah menyamankan pantat di bantal duduk, Luhan dan Xiu Min membuka buku pelajaran dan menekuni dengan serius apa saja yang tertulis di sana.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sibuk mencomot pai apel serta lemon tea dingin, sementara Chen terkadang membantu Xiu Min mengulangi pelajaran kelas 11 dan 10. Chanyeol asyik melamun ria dan menumpukan dagunya di meja.

"…Hei." Luhan tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Semua memandangnya.

"Wae?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita semua jalan-jalan? Sekalian refreshing." Luhan tersenyum lebar. Sehun mengangkat alis, tahu ada sesuatu di balik senyum _charming_ kekasihnya.

"Jalan-jalan ke mana?" Oh, right. Kelihatannya duo Happy Virus tidak curiga sama sekali.

"Ke mana saja! Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, kita langsung pergi!"

"Tapi yang masuk kan hanya murid tingkat akhir… berarti kita harus menunggu di gerbang sekolah?" tanya Chen.

"Tentu saja!" seru Luhan seraya meraih sepotong pai. Xiu Min menatapnya heran.

"Padahal kau tidak suka jalan-jalan di musim ujian seperti ini, Lu. Kau terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Xiu Min polos. Semua mendengus, menahan tawa—_bahkan Sehun juga_, begitu mendengar ucapan Xiu Min. Luhan menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Aissh! Apa sih…! Setuju tidak?!" sungut Luhan.

Xiu Min nyengir dan membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya. "Setuju, kok. Setuju!"

"Kami juga~!" seru BaekYeol bersemangat. ChenHun mengangguk saja.

Luhan tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan! Ayo lanjut belajar, Baozi!" ujarnya. Akhirnya mereka berenam kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing, Luhan pun diam-diam mengambil HPnya dan meng-sms seseorang.

.

To : _unknown_

Besok, di tempat yang sudah kuberitahukan. Laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik, oke.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Di depan gerbang sekolah Xiu Min dkk., L sudah menunggu seperti biasanya. Seragam SHS melekat dengan sempurna di tubuhnya, membuat banyak orang yang lewat berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

"Bukankah itu seragam salah satu SMA terkenal di Seoul..?"

"Iya. Waah… apa yang dia lakukan di sekolah ini?"

"Apa mungkin dia menunggu temannya? Kulihat sejak kemarin ia juga menunggu di sini waktu jam pulang."

L tidak menggubris semua bisikan yang sejatinya terdengar olehnya. Pikirannya penuh tentang Xiu Min –_Seokkie _manisnya. Hufft.. tidak sabar rasanya menunggu dan pulang bersama namja manis itu lagi!

"…Ah."

L mengangkat alisnya dan menoleh. Chen dkk. berdiri di depannya. Tatapan mata keempatnya menusuk, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang salah.

"Annyeong?" sapa L, ramah.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan Chen menatap makin tajam ke arahnya. Kilatan penuh benci terlihat jelas di manik onyx itu.

"Hmph," Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chen dan memberi pandangan sinis pada L sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Membelakangi L. Yang lain mengikuti tindakannya.

"…" L menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit. Bukannya ia tidak tahu. Ia kenal keempatnya; Kim Jong Dae, Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol, dan Oh Se Hoon. Teman dekat Seokkie_nya. _

Tapi sepertinya… ada seseorang di antara mereka yang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Xiu Min. tebak L dalam hatinya. Ia memutuskan mengabaikan hal itu dan kembali menunggu jam pulang berbunyi nyaring.

Sementara itu di sisi Chen dkk. :

"Aku tidak percaya! Kenapa dia di sini?" tanya Chen emosi.

"Aku juga kesal! Jangan-jangan selama ini dia memaksa Xiu Min untuk pulang bersamanya!" sembur Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak berkomentar apa-apa, meski mereka ikut merasa kesal.

"TENG, TENG, TENG…!"

Bel berbunyi. Tanpa sadar kelima namja menegakkan punggung mereka, menanti kedatangan dua orang yang sama yang mereka tunggu,—_Minus Luhan_, pikir L.

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

"Heei~!" Xiu Min berlari dengan semangat seraya melambaikan tangannya. Ia senang banyak yang menunggu.

Senyum Chen mengembang. Ia merentangkan tangannya, membuat L memandangnya heran.

"Xiu Min hyung~"

"Chennie!" Xiu Min menghambur ke pelukan Chen dan tertawa riang. Che, mereka bertingkah seolah dunia hanya milik berdua~ (Akita & Rin siul-siul bareng)

"EHEM!"

Luhan mencengkram bahu Xiu Min dan Chen, kemudian menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan. "Yak! Hentikan lovey dovey kalian!"

"Seperti kau tak pernah melakukannya saja, bahkan lebih parah…" gumam BaekYeol bersamaan.

Luhan men-death glare BaekYeol yang langsung mengkeret.

"Sudahlah~ Ayo jalan." Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, ekspresinya bosan.

"Ah! Benar!" Xiu Min membulatkan matanya. Ia menarik tangan Chen dan bermaksud berjalan lebih dulu–

"Ehmm, Seokkie?"

Uppss... sepertinya kita melupakan L di sini.

"L! Ah, mianhaee…! Aku tidak melihatmu!" seru Xiu Min kaget sambil buru-buru melepaskan tangan Chen lalu menghampiri L. L menyeringai sedikit kepada Chen yang menatapnya sengit.

"Semuanya, dia adalah L. Dia bersekolah di SHS dan setingkat dengan ChenBaekYeolHun." Xiu Min memperkenalkan L. L membungkuk sedikit, meski ia yakin teman-teman Xiu Min sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"L, yang itu Sehun, yang tinggi Chanyeol, lalu Baekhyun.. dan yang terakhir…" wajah Xiu Min memerah. "… Itu namjachingu-ku, Chen."

Chen ganti menyeringai melihat dahi L berkerut. "_Absolutely_"

Xiu Min merona padam. Luhan mengerlingkan matanya. "Ya, ya. Kajja! Kita pergi! Sebelum hari bertambah sore~!"

"M—maaf L. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu…"

"Gwenchana." L tersenyum ringan, meski dalam hatinya panas dingin. Xiu Min tersenyum meminta maaf kemudian berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

"..Hhh."

L menghela napas lalu berbalik, bermaksud mampir ke suatu tempat untuk melampiaskan kejengkalannya. Tapi beberapa meter di hadapannya, ada seorang namja manis yang menatapnya gugup.

"…Kau..?"

"H—hai.. Myungsoo-ah.."

"Lee Sung Yeol?"

**|TBC|**

Sip, dah uptude '-'b

Btw, dah berapa lama ya nggak uptude '-'a

MIAN! QAQ

KOMPUTER RUSAK! NETBOOK EONNI RIN RUSAK! JADI PAKE NETBOOK RIN TERUS! QAQ

Dan Rin hanya bisa nulis di kamar, sepi, sambil mendengarkan lagu -mojok-

Mengecewakan ya? Mian~ OAO

Btw, EXO DAH COMEBACK KAN? GROWL NYA KEREN! WALAU CUMAN 1 SHOOT, TAPI KEREN! OAO

CHENMIN NYA SEGRUP TERUS LAGI, KETJEH DEH! XD

Dan… **.:: Balasan Review ::.** Dulu ._.

**XiuBy PandaTao** : CHEN EMANG POSESIF, TAPI CHEN MILIK XIUMIN DAN RIN! -eh-, Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**MamaFreeze99** : Yeoja nya siapa, nanti tau kok, dan untuk rencana Luhan juga, nanti juga tau XD Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

: Nyesek tapi daebak? =="a makasih deh XD #IKUTAN KIBAR BENDERA CHENMIN XD# Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Blacknancho** : Karena bisa dibilang Xiumin tipe nya Myungsoo –dihajar Sungyeol- Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Vicky98Amalia** : SUDAH LANJUTKAN! OAO Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Daevict024** : SUDAH DILANJUTKAN LANJUTKAN/? OAO Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : S—sabar chingu…. ._. Sungyeol tetep setia sama Myungsoo kok '-' dan… kenapa suka Chen yang merana =="a Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Jung Yooyeon** : Menegangkan? Wkwkwk, makasih ^^ Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Ajib4ff** : Emang terobsesi '-' L TEROBSESI KEPADA KIM MIN SEOK! W(QAQW) Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Bang3424** : L jadi stalker Xiu Min, rahasianya nanti… XD Chan dibuat berfikir dewasa sama Akita ._. –manggil akita- Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Kopi Luwak** : Ingin nya Jongup ya? XD Tapi L yang voting nya terbanyak '-'9 JANGAN BANTING CHENPPA! OAO Kejem amat lu me -_- SuLay…. ._. cuman figuran -dihajar- Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Akita Fisayu** : Serius Ta, Rin bingung jawab apa -_- Disini dikau yang membuat Myungsoo dinistakan/? Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Imeelia** : Ihik, gitu banget sih Q.Q Wk, Luhan cocok buat FBI XD Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Eunsool** : Teneng! Xiumin tetep setia sama Chen XD Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**PandaPandaTaoris** : GREGET? ANDA BILANG GREGET? Ehem, maap, maap,…. Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**YunWon** : SILAHKAN DAESUNG MELAYANG! OAO KunBal? Apaan tuh o_O yokeh, Rin usahakan '-'b Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**KaiSoo4Ever** : Iya, terosesi banget nget nget sama Xiu Min ._. Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Kim Jong DaeBak** : ECIE, Yang ngasih semangat ke Chen -eh- Chen cucok banget nget nget jadi Jonyun/? Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Park Han Woo** : Jangan ingetin QAQ Tapi Rin juga masukin Sunggyu dan Woohyun ._. RENCANA LUHAN, AKAN TERJAWAB DI LAST CHAPTER! OAO Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Maknaeshin** : "…" Rin cengo liat review chingu ==" jadi… Rin cuman bisa bilang '-'Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

** .Lover** : Iyanih, Rin lupa masukin KaiSoo TTATT Mian~ Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Ariesassy** : Itulah enak nya kalo nge-review ^^b Bukan ._. nanti terjawab kok '-'b wk, keren kan? Sinetron banget, wk :v Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Witantrikah ningrum** : Teneng, Xiu Min nggak bakal cinta sama L, tetep CINTAH sama Chen XD Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Deviaexost** : #kasihrendang# Akan terjawab, L bukan nelepon Sohee! QAQ Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**AinesHMJ** : Myungsoo nanti tobat kok, teneng aja XD Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Sayestoyaoi** : Buat Twitter? Hmm… tapikan dah ada FB QAQ Yaudah deh, nanti buat Twitter :3 CEPETAN NYAK BIKIN FF NYA, RIN MAU BACA! OAO Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**Han eun hae** : cup cup cup… jangan nangis… #kasih rujak/?# Gomawo dah review, review again please~ #UkeBbuing2~

**.:: Balasan Review END ::.**

HUEE! RIN SENENG BANGET BANYAK YANG REVIEW! MAKASIH SEMUA NYA! YANG DAH NUNGGU FF RIN RIN INI, RIN SANGAT AMAT BERTERIMA KASIH, UNTUK YANG TIDAK SIDERS ATAUPUN YANG SIDERS, RIN BERTERIMA KASIH! QAQ –nangis ketjer2-

Dan sekali lagi, mianhae lama, alasan nya ada di atas -_-

Untuk akhir, **mind to review**? **Rin usahakan** untuk **uptude** cepet **sebelum lebaran**, **semoga** .


End file.
